Broken
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: After Hermione and Ron's argument at the yule ball. She thinks she is alone, mulling over her hurt but she is soon joined by an unexpected visitor. Could he be the one to fix her breaking heart or push it past repair? Reviews sustain my existence!
1. Snowflakes

**Broken**

Chapter 1 - Snowflakes

Hermione glanced out the window dazedly, the lonesome moon comforting her silent sobs as it bather her mascara stained cheeks with its light. She looked like porcelain: stoic and lifeless. The black streams that clung to her lily-white countenance looked like cracks, shadowed slightly by the limp ringlets that had escaped their pins. She was a china doll that had been dropped too many times. This was _it_. She was broken. _He'd_ broken her.

A flurry of snowflakes whispered past her silhouette, clinging to the glass pane in front of her, catching on the aged iron lattice and settling delicately. That was how she felt, confirmed by another hitched sob. She was free and able to do what she wished but was thrust by her fragile feelings to that iron lattice and had gotten stuck. Stuck on him. Ron.

Hermione's forehead creased as she stared hard at the moon, fixated by its solitary glow. Lost in a whirlwind of thoughts and grabbing at any conclusion she thought just as to why Ron behaved as he did, Hermione could sense each notion dissolving within her grasp like the crystals of ice outside. She enviously studied the free speckles of winter float past, not those that latched onto the window before her.

"I deserve more than this" she muttered to herself irritably, smoothing down her dress before setting her focus on her reflection.

Staring at the not quite present person in the mirror, Hermione wiped her wet cheeks roughly, banishing the remnants of her make up to leave only a few faint grey streaks. Furiously she fought against her shivering urge to burst into tears again, gritting her teeth obstinately. She could feel herself quivering in determination but gave in as soon as she caught her own eyes in the windowpane opposite.

Fresh streams surged down from her haunted hazel stare and she stalked toward the oak bench against the wall. As she sighed into the seat Hermione observed her surroundings for the first time since she'd stormed from the Great Hall. All she could recall as she surveyed the empty stone space was shouting at Ron and Harry before collapsing on the stairwell. She'd have to apologize to him at some point. It wasn't his fault that Ron was a complete and utter ignoramus.

Steadying her breath Hermione concentrated on the path she'd taken to get here. Without a wand and it being long after lights out she didn't need a run in with Professor Snape to further ruin her somewhat high expectations for tonight.

She closed her weeping eyes as she re ran what had occurred in the past few hours. Viktor had been a gentleman, taking her hand and sweeping her off her feet into the dizzy heights of teenage hormonal bliss. Well, it didn't take Hermione long to realize the burning glares she was receiving from every girl in the room as she'd entered with the 'Bulgarian bon-bon'. A small chuckle escaped her lips. Ron _had _to ruin everything didn't he? He _had _to construe some ridiculous argument that Viktor was 'the enemy' - the enemy to his pride and delusional perception of reality if anything. It still hurt though. Hermione brought a hand to her temple to soothe the pricking sensation in her eyes - her lids closed delicately.

With that Hermione heard footsteps encroaching from the corridor. Frantically her eyes flitted across the room to search for a door. Only the moonlight illuminating the room made this difficult, her vision still blurred with tears hindered her more so. Suddenly sensing a swell of emotion building within her chest she bit her lip to maintain her composure.

"_Alohomora_"

She heard a low voice in the darkness opposite - it was a male. Not one she recognized but still, youthful enough to acknowledge it wasn't a teacher. Hermione squinted into the ominous unknown in front of her; a figure was beginning to emerge from the black.


	2. Stagnant in the gale

Chapter 2 - Stagnant in the gale

"Hermione?" the voice questioned as it neared.

She blinked softly "Cedric?" she attempted, not quite certain of the student's identity. That was until he crossed into the moon-bathed area of the room, the light accentuating his perfectly placed features. He stopped leaving two meters or so between them, standing silently.

He gave her a soft smile, absorbing her presence - that alone taking him slightly by surprise. Hermione returned the smile, much to _her _surprise. She clutched some of the soft fuchsia ruffles of her dress that had gathered at her knees, awkwardly trying to fathom a sentence.

"I can go" he began, noting the pained expression on her face and slight disarray lingering in her eyes.

"Don't" Hermione blurted out "I just-"

"Wanted to be alone?" Cedric finished for her, sliding his hands comfortably into his trouser pockets.

"Um, yeah" she mustered, shaking her head gently in slight disbelief.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the empty space beside her. Hermione nodded and he sat beside her, still leaving a gap as not to encroach on her. She appreciated this, absently staring back out the window.

They sat in silence for a few moments, hearing only one another's breathing. As odd as it sounded, Hermione found it soothing, calming when paired with the falling snow that had been taunting her. She contemplated this before breaking the silence, continuing to fiddle with the material of her dress.

"I know this might sound ridiculous" she began, causing Cedric to look at her "but where am I?"

He smirked an answer "The room of requirement"

Her brow furrowed "Really?" she pressed, recalling reading something about the room scrawled along the binding of the '_Moste Potente Potions'_ in her second year.

Cedric nodded proudly "Found it in my third year, really needed the bathroom" he chuckled reminiscently "Didn't realize what it was until I came across it a few weeks later"

"You can't find the room if someone else is in it unless you know what its being used for" Hermione recollected suspiciously.

He gave a weak smile, eyes narrowing on her face. Hermione stared back, feeling his stare delving into her eyes. The air suddenly became thick and heavy, his grey eyes penetrating and inescapable. Suddenly he flickered his gaze away "Don't miss a thing do you?"

She felt herself drop back into her body. It was a bizarre notion that she dismissed instantly, diverting her eyes to the ground in front of her.

"Just needed somewhere to think, be alone" he mentioned after a strained second "And seeing as I'm a prefect I decided to _patrol_ my way here" he continued fancifully.

Hermione felt unease creep over her "You're not going to tell anyone I was out?"

He chuckled lightly "I think last thing you need is a furious McGonagall or Snape" his face suddenly became solemn, Hermione could sense his eyes on her face again "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione suddenly felt a wave of emotions burden her, all the anguish she had been feeling prior to Cedric's arrival had gushed back with a vengeful force. She shook her head, adamantly staring outward. Feeling a burning sensation seize her eyes she dropped her eyes, focusing on her dress once more. This was embarrassing, not that she cared. Still, your two best friends being male didn't exactly help when it came to sharing emotions. Not to mention that Hermione felt vulnerable when she wasn't in control.

Silence absorbed the room, she could feel his eyes fixated on her. Her cheeks flushed a self-conscious scarlet, paled by the observant moon.

Cedric watched cautiously, pursing his lips. Spying glistening tears that speckled her countenance, he went to his dress robe breast pocket, retrieving his wand "Histiobyssus" he whispered, a crisp white handkerchief fathoming out of thin air, twirling delicately into her lap.

Hermione saw the petal like material resting before her and picked it up, dabbing quietly at her teeming eyes "Thank you" she managed.

Without warning she felt the urge to divulge to Cedric, his concerned expression when she finally raised her vision upwards spurred her on. It just seemed _right _to tell him "It's just, I should have been the happiest girl at the ball. Not to sound superficial or shallow but I was asked by Viktor Krum, and even I couldn't enjoy it because-" she confessed, breath hitching as her mind regulated what she was spurting out, looking to the blackness once more.

"Because?" Cedric asked, his eyes unwavering.

"Doesn't even matter anymore" Hermione mumbled, creasing the handkerchief in her grasp.

"No tell me" he responded, more of an order than a request.

"Because..." she managed, inhaling slowly. With that she drew her hazel stare to meet his slate grey "of Ron" she exhaled, feeling her voice quivering. He stared at her for a moment, she was unsure of what he was thinking, it seemed like a calculating and contemplative stare. It softened as she assumed he reached a conclusion of whatever thought process was whirring through his mind.

"Ah" he responded, voice soft.

"He just takes me for granted and sees me as a _last resort_" she spoke the last words with a degree of force, it was as though she didn't want to admit it to herself "I'm a friend and that's all I'll ever be" she concluded exasperated.

"He doesn't know what he has" he assured in resolute. Hermione felt her body stammer as something changed in Cedric's eyes. A darkness spreading through the grey - accentuated by the pale moon reflected in them. Flurries of snow melted into the griseous orbs, sparkling as they diminished into charcoal. He deflected his gaze quickly, dropping it to the ground.

"If it makes you feel better, my first choice didn't exactly want me either" he admitted, adjusting himself so his elbows rested on his knees, leaning over slightly. He began turning his wand over between his thumbs and forefingers, letting it leave his grasp every so often and fall back into it.

Hermione watched him for a moment, slightly transfixed by the now bleached ash in the embrace of the moonlight. Her wide brown eyes floated over his hands, drifting up the arms of his dress robes before arriving at his face. Marble and statuesque, it was sculpted so. His focused grey eyes were now clouded, troubled - she obviously meant a lot.

"What about Cho?" Hermione fished after a moment.

"That's the thing, I feel guilty for leading her on" he explained "When I had plucked up the courage to ask the girl I wanted to, it turned out she'd already been taken. It was a rash decision" he chided himself.

"You really are a Hufflepuff" she commented with a small smile, the aching in her chest dissipating.

"How so?" Cedric questioned, intrigued.

"Your sense of right and wrong, feeling guilty over what you saw as an unfair situation" she answered, staring outward. Cedric contorted his brows in contemplation, still observing his wand "Anyway you shouldn't feel bad, Cho wanted to go with Harry and vice versa, so you weren't leading her on" Hermione justified.

Cedric's eyes lifted to hers "Well, I feel a little better now" he sighed "Seems nobody got to go with whom they wanted"

"I'm sure if you'd still asked the girl she would have gone with you" Hermione debated aloud after a moment "I mean you're the _heartthrob _of the school, most girls would lay down and worship the ground you walk on" she paused, noting his head cock to the side slightly "Scratch that, all the girls _do _worship the ground you walk on" she laughed lightly, Cedric joined in with a breathy chuckle.

"It wouldn't have been right" he acknowledged begrudgingly "Besides, she's not like that" he added.

Hermione studied his expression, it was taught with shyness - recognizing the same look she had often held around Ron "You're a good listener" she noted, moving her eyes back to the handkerchief, studying the ashen pattern her makeup had defaced the article with. His gaze had flickered back up to her with an appreciative smile.

"So you don't like Krum?" he queried, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head with a scrunched up smile "Don't really know him well enough to say" she answered. The statement lingered in the air, static and fading unlike the continual whispers of white that curled past the window.

Cedric felt something curdle within him, as he watched the snow. Anxiety perhaps? His lips became thin as he deliberated whether to speak.

"What about me?"

Hermione's head darted to his face, only to be met with his pensive regard. Her eyes took in his expression softly, moving over features as she reflected his question with hers. Cedric set his wand down on the bench, not moving his eyes from Hermione's. He lifted his right hand, catching her chin with forefinger and ran his thumb tenderly over her bottom lip.

The world stilled around Hermione as she let her breath warm the pad of his thumb, engrossed in his intense grey gaze. All she could feel was the sensation of his skin against hers and the rapid thumping of her heart shadowed by her inaudible breath.

Cedric moved his upper body closer, arching his head nearer to hers. It tilted toward the wall, eyelashes fluttering delicately, feather light and black against his paled moonlit skin. Hermione mirrored his eyes as he guided her face intimately, closing them as she felt the heat of his calm breaths tantalize her skin. His scent meshed with the heat, a mixture of sandalwood and something else, something that was drawing her in and edging her curiosity forward - more so with the encouragement of his hand.

As Hermione inhaled noiselessly Cedric closed his eyes reluctantly, now with his lips hovering but a breath from hers. He steadied himself, taking in her essence that mingled with that of parchment and lavender. He couldn't linger like this for much longer. It was taking every ounce of his strength to remain like this. But he could feel his restraint weaken; he had to know what her silky lips felt like brushed against his.

Although aware of the close vicinity they were in, the caress of Cedric's lips against Hermione's took her by surprise. It lasted for an eternity and yet was gone in an instant. Her eyes trembled open to meet his black smoldering stare. He'd bitten his bottom lip as they moved only a few centimeters apart, savoring the sensation.

Suddenly Hermione's hazel eyes turned a brunneous brown, epitomizing the need she had to experience the motion again. She leant against his lips once more, delaying their departure by pressing deeper.

Cedric reacted by letting his thumb drop from her chin and lead his forefinger along the contour of her jaw, affectionate hand spreading to hold her, fingertips grazing her hairline and catching behind her earlobe. Hermione wound her hands around his neck instinctively, their lips sparring tenderly as they closed the remaining void between their bodies.

All was stagnant as they kissed with growing passion and sweet caress - all but the winter gales that blew at the icy windowpane, swirling the snowfall against it as lightly as each touch.


	3. Ambiguous Charms of Clarity

Chapter 3 - Ambiguous Charms of Clarity

The air was warm in the dormitory, keeping Hermione from emerging from her bed. She wrapped herself further in her quilt, burying her nose into the cotton. It was an embrace like no other, sheltering and private, isolating against the sun. Birdsong halted her from delving back into unconsciousness and so slowly peeled her eyes open, letting the bright daylight penetrate her senses. She looked to her bedside dresser to see what time it was.

Her hazel line of sight didn't quite manage to reach the clock as it remained fixated on a familiar article. The hazy hazel suddenly became brilliant as she acknowledged the object - a mascara stained handkerchief.

"It happened" she murmured to herself in sleepy disbelief.

Absentmindedly she brought two fingers to her lips, pressing against them deep in thought. It was as though she could still feel another pair on them, tender. A smile broke out across her face as a bubbling warmth spread through her body "It happened" she grinned widely, shrugging her cocoon away, her bare arms subjected to the dormitory's slightly colder temperature. She shuddered, despite her t-shirt and pajama bottoms maintaining her lethargic warmth. Edging her way out of the remaining blanket, acclimatizing to the room Hermione's eye became caught by her dress, hanging perfectly at the foot of her bed. She touched it fondly where the ruffles weren't quite as full as the others, flattened by her own grasp, sadness swelled within her.

She was determined not to dwell on it, so forced her smile back, turning to her handkerchief. However, it dissipated once more as pried her gaze to the clock that sat proudly on the wooden surface.

Quarter past 11.

"Classes start at 12" she murmured, distractedly. With that she leapt out of bed, toes crinkling when contacting the wooden floor. Noting the emptiness of her surroundings Hermione scrambled to locate her uniform. She found it within minutes, hastily rushing to the bathroom with her toiletry bag, unable to quite quell the glistening excitement in her eyes.

...

"You were being a bit of a git" Harry returned to Ron who was lounging on the sofa opposite, basking in the glowing heat of the fire.

"It's not my fault she went mental!" Ron defended, lifting his hands up in the air. They'd been having this discussion for the past hour within the empty common room.

"Yeah okay" Harry scoffed, his bright green eyes flickering over his Transfiguration assignment.

"Well it's true!" Ron added hastily "She was all over Krum"

"No she wasn't Ron" Harry murmured in a low grumble.

The fire crackled cautiously, the flames dancing between the charred wood in a soft manner. The spitting embers were the only sound that echoed up to the tall ceilings apart from the scratching of Harry's quil against parchment.

"Fine" Ron admitted after a moment "Maybe I exaggerated that a teeny bit but still, she didn't have to blow up at me like that"

"Hmm" Harry contemplated, pretending to be listening as he scribbled a few incantations down.

"I mean she's been in her room all morning" Ron countered, raising his eyebrows "Crying I bet you"

"She may be _asleep_ Ron, didn't that ever occur to you?" Harry returned, exasperated. He dropped his homework in defeat, there was no way his friend would shut up about this "And maybe you _should_ have asked her before it was too late. She does have a point" he continued, adjusting himself in the burgundy armchair he was seated in. Ron got up at his meeting his best friend's eyes when the sound of footsteps cut off his non-existent sentence.

"Afternoon Hermione" Harry smirked as she entered the common room, not a hair out of place as usual. She seemed abnormally fresh for someone who'd slept for so long.

"Very funny Harry" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to class" Ron muttered, getting up from the sofa and grabbing his books. He threw his scarf carelessly around his neck and within a few seconds he was out the door, not having even acknowledged Hermione's existence.

"Charming" she commented, feeling a familiar upset fathom within her. Suddenly it diminished, she contorted her brow, still staring after Ron. Perplexed, she turned to Harry and adjusted her books and parchment that balanced on her hip.

"He's being a prat" he explained apologetically.

"No, I shouldn't have shouted at him like I did" Hermione justified "Then again he was being callous and crude last night" she added.

"About last night" Harry began, retrieving his books and parchment from the floor and placing them on the chair "You weren't in until gone 3?" he speculated, grabbing his scarf from the mantle and winding it round his neck.

"How did you?" she started, alarm flickering over her face as she adjusted the books in her grasp.

"Invisibility cloak" he reminded merrily, conjuring his memory from last night. He'd waited for Hermione in the common room, under cloak as not to wake Ron. He sat for about 2 hours, watching the entrance like a guard dog. The thought amused him slightly. Harry had been concerned when she'd shouted at them and could see the hurt in her eyes. Despite this, didn't seem to be so hurt when she'd finally returned from the Ball, he'd seen a shadowed figure behind Hermione as she'd entered, disappearing behind the painting - presumably Krum. His smirk returned.

Hermione narrowed her gaze, but it softened as she stared at her friend "I'm sorry, about shouting at you, you're not responsible for Ron, despite being joined at the hip" she started.

"Hey! I resent that" Harry replied with a cheeky grin "But you're forgiven"

"Come on we better get to Transfiguration before McGonagall transfigures _us_" Hermione warned, moving towards the door with Harry, adjusting her scarf on flickering her eyes at the snow laden window behind them.

"Where were you till 3 anyway?" he asked as they exited the common room to which he received a friendly nudge book laden arms and an expression that said 'mind your own business'.

...

"Right, does anybody else want to attempt Conjuration today" Professor McGonagall concluded, eyes scanning the class. Panning the room she tried to find a suitable example, as she ferreted through several of the blank faces she noted Hermione, staring distractedly at the wall opposite her. She furrowed her brow "Miss Granger would you please attempt something _small_?" she requested.

Ron had just expelled a rather large blob of living gunge from his wand that had taken to layering the floor in a layer of sticky scarlet slime. Professor McGonagall had tutted in her usual manner, scorning Mr Weasley who had been profusely apologizing for the past ten minutes as she quickly banished the creation from existence. She couldn't however stifle the laughter as easily and so chose to ignore it, making a more considered choice in student to attempt the new branch of Transfiguration.

Hermione continued to look to the patch of wall she'd focused on, it was only Harry's nudge that reminded her where she was.

"Miss Granger?" the Professor repeated "Would you care to show Mr Weasley what the result of conjuration _should_ look like"

"Yes, sorry" she managed, sitting upright. Her mind suddenly focused, she shook her head lightly, lifting her wand. Hermione had read a few inactions on the subject but couldn't yet figure out how to put them into practice. She racked her brain for some sort of inspiration and felt it hit her like a bolt of lightening.

"_Histiobyssus_" she stated, not moving her wand but simply focusing on a point in the middle distance. With that a familiar shape fathomed in the air to a chorus of gasps and dissolving laughter, twirling softly before going to settle on the desk before her. It quickly whipped up to the front of the classroom and into the Professor's hand who studied it for a moment. Harry turned to look at her in disbelief, mouthing a 'how?' to which he was answered with a small smile and shrug.

"Well done Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor" she smiled "You will see me after class"

Ron glowered across the room to where Harry and Hermione were sat, grumbling something along the lines of 'Know it all'.

With that the bell rang and the scuffing of chairs against the stone floor echoed through the room.

"I'll see you in a bit" Hermione told Harry, gesturing to Ron "Talk to him for me"

"I've tried" he whispered.

"Try harder" Hermione persisted.

Harry narrowed his gaze through his glasses before nodding, moving to grab Ron as he exited the classroom. As the students filed out Hermione gathered her books and made her way up to talk to the Professor, who was watching the students trail out in a roar of chatter.

"Well Miss Granger, it seems you have an aptitude for conjuration" she commented.

"Thank you Professor, but I don't think that-" Hermione began.

"Nonsense, I haven't seen anyone achieve such a result in their first conjuration for many years. I think you'd be suited to a higher level class" she interrupted, levitating the handkerchief in the space between them, before making it disappear all together.

"What fifth year?" Hermione questioned, watching it vanish.

"No I'd go as far to say Sixth" Professor McGonagall corrected.

"Sixth" she repeated in astonishment, taken back slightly.

"I'll sort it out with Professor Dumbledore, you're class will be at 5 on Thursdays" Professor McGonagall mentioned "Run along now, go talk to Mr. Weasley, I'm sure he could use a little _help_" she finished, a look of concern absorbing her face "And tell Mr. Potter I want that essay first thing in the morning, my desk"

Her eyebrow had quivered upward, Hermione giving a knowing nod, leaving the room quietly. She'd scooping up her books, mouth parted as she mulled over the conversation. _Sixth _year.

"Ah Hermione!"

Hermione turned on the spot, the cold air hitting her face on seeing Harry with a disgruntled Ron. She tried not to show any expression "Hello Harry...Ron" she added in a sour tone.

"Hermione, I think Ron has something to say" Harry encouraged, thrusting Ron toward her. She stared at him plainly, his bright blue eyes flickering across her face.

"Look, I'm sorry" he mustered, his breath lingering in a cloud of icy air "I didn't mean to ruin the night for you, or make you cry"

He gazed at her with a forlorn and helpless expression as he rubbed his opposite upper arm anxiously "And for ignoring you earlier" he mumbled.

Hermione stared at him, trying not to shout angrily once again, but she exhaled slowly "I guess I can't argue with that" she managed, feeling her heated breath collide with the light winter's day.

"Is it _safe_ to talk to you now?" Ron asked, adjusting his scarf as though it was a noose, creating just a little more breathing space. This caused Harry to let out an unregistered laugh to which Hermione glared at him.

"I'm not going to respond to that" she chuckled, gesturing for them to follow her.

"So what did McGonagall want anyway?" Ron asked after a few moments of the united trio walking down the crowded walkway.

"Well she's moving me to a higher class after your fantastic display of skill" she answered, flitting her eyes to Ron.

"It was pretty phenomenal Ron" Harry spurted out, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Oh shut it" Ron replied mundanely "I'd like to see you do better"

"Seriously though Hermione, how did you do that? I read that book of incantations at least 3 times and still didn't get it" Harry questioned, as he walked along side her.

"I just _got_ it" she replied cautiously, concealing her thoughts of last night "Oh and the essay, first thing tomorrow morning, her desk" she added, emulating the expression the Professor had given her. Harry's face dropped a little.

"So what class you going to?" Harry pressed, ignoring the last of what Hermione had said.

"Sixth year" she answered happily as the entered the light of the courtyard. The boys looked to one another "Bloody Hell" Ron remarked.

"Harry!"

With that Hermione, Harry and Ron looked forward to see Cedric approach them. Hermione felt her heart stammer slightly as her and Cedric's eyes crossed paths. They both smiled.

"Harry I need a word" he began, taking on a serious demeanor.

"Yeah, sure" Harry obliged, moving toward the middle of the courtyard. Hermione watched Cedric thoughtfully as he ushered Harry to the side, his eyes had darted to Ron but just as quickly set their sights on Hermione.

"We best be off then" Ron sighed, turning to Hermione "Don't want to interrupt the champion pow-wow" he jested.

"Oh and Hermione, Professor Flitwick told me to give this to you" Cedric breathed, handing over a charms book. Hermione took it with a perplexed expression, her eyes meshing with Cedric's properly "Ambiguous Charms of Clarity" she read from the leather cover.

"Yeah, he said you we're looking for it in the Library" Cedric assured, his grey eyes glistening in the slightly clouded daylight.

Harry's gaze fell on her from beside him "Yes, I forgot. Thanks" she stumbled out with a smile as Cedric's eyes washed over her.

"There's a great chapter on memory charms" he grinned, tapping the cover. His finger brushed over hers subtly, however Hermione felt a surge of electricity pass through her. She smiled at the knowing glance Cedric sent her before he turned to set his sights on Harry.

"You feeling alright?" Ron asked, looking to Hermione's bemused expression as they meandered back into the castle.

"Um, yeah. Just glad I got the book" she replied "Let's get some food".


	4. Bon bons and Cinnamon rolls

Chapter 4 - Bon bons and Cinnamon rolls

"Harry, I'm not with Cho" Cedric stated in a hushed tone.

Harry narrowed his gaze "What?"

Cedric looked around cautiously, leading Harry to the shade of a tree, away from the bustle of students. Their feet crunched the fresh snowfall from the previous night, leaving another path across the courtyard.

"But you took her to the ball" Harry rationalized, watching Cedric carefully. His green eyes hovered over his friend's shaking head.

"Look I feel bad, I asked her because my first choice was...otherwise engaged" he explained guiltily, skirting around the full truth of the matter. He could feel his heart stammering slightly as his thoughts drifted to Hermione. He breathed out, looking intently at Harry.

"So you're not going out with Cho?" Harry asked to confirm what he'd understood.

"No" Cedric smiled honestly, an eagerness ebbing into his voice.

"Oh, right...um thanks" Harry replied awkwardly. Inwardly however he was elated, smiling widely. A bit of this smile transferred to him, tugging at his cheek.

"To tell you the truth she wanted to go with you" Cedric admitted casually, spying the sudden energy in Harry's eyes.

"Really?" Harry responded in shock, causing Cedric to laugh lightly.

"Really" he confirmed. After a moment of silence, Harry felt a question pop into his head "Any ideas on the egg yet?"

"Not a clue" Cedric commented, face contorting. Suddenly his chipper mood lulled into melancholy. The task was a few months away yes, but it still loomed on the horizon - overshadowing what now seemed inconsequential events and conversations. He defocused his eyes from the patch of snow they bore into and shrugged off what anxiety had just enveloped him "I've no idea where to even begin, you?"

"Same" Harry sighed, the same glimmer of nerves flashing across his face "Well I best be off, see you round" he added, somewhat deflated.

"See you" he replied as Harry moved away. His grey eyes followed Harry as he made his way to the Great Hall, Cedric gave a nod as he felt his guilt begin to dwindle.

...

Ron took a large bite of out a cinnamon roll, the remnants of which clung to his freckled cheek in a sticky sweet mess as the roar of the hall echoed around him.

Hermione absent-mindedly circled her finger, enchanting her spoon to stir her hot chocolate. She looked across the table in disgust "Do you ever stop eating?" she observed, grimacing. She'd just seen him envelop two helpings of pumpkin pie along with the rest of his meal, this was not what she need to see.

"It just tastes so good" Ron garbled as he chewed on his dessert "Better than eating literally nothing"

Hermione rolled her eyes letting them fall on the book Cedric had given her. How could she eat with it lying silently on the table in front of her, beckoning her to read? She could still feel the touch of his finger against hers, sparking her heart into an irregular beat once more. The mere thought of his dashing grey eyes penetrating her mind easily captivated her attention. It was like he was addictive, Hermione couldn't escape the thought of him, flashes of memories flooding her head as she gazed at the leather bound book; his chin guiding her closer, his voice echoing in her mind reverberating off that metallic stare and the sensation of his lips against hers, silken and rough at the same time.

"And could you stop staring at that ruddy book, you'd think your life depended on you reading it" Ron commented, wiping the icing from his mouth. He went to grab it but Hermione slammed her hand down onto it, glaring.

"Did lover-boy leave you a message?" Ron joked, taking another mammoth bite from his pastry.

Hermione raised an eyebrow accusingly, pulling the book toward her and leaning on it "It's a book from Professor Flitwick that I _need _to read, preferably _without _the grease and sugar stains" she smiled. A little unnerved by her sudden ability to lie infallibly.

"Whatever Hermione, as if you and Cedric would be a thing anyway, he's not your type" Ron mused as he picked at the raisins lodged in the delectable icing.

"What does that mean?" Hermione responded a little too sharply.

Ron looked up at her as though it was obvious "Well, unless you're into the obviously handsome and superficial then yeah, not you're type"

She struggled not to react to Ron's derogatory comments, ignoring the partial truth in that she was physically attracted to Cedric. Not to say that was all she liked about him, it was his personality that had gotten to her. The just and kind demeanor he possessed, not to mention being a gentleman. It was the fact that she felt she knew him already, as though she could tell you his favourite book or what class he enjoyed the most. Obviously Hermione had no inclination of these trivial attributes but she sensed that deep down she already knew - like she'd forgotten and was trying to remember.

"Then again there are some with nothing between the ears that you seem to attract" Ron grumbled, looking past her.

Hermione glowered at Ron, turning to see none other than Viktor Krum smiling at her. It was a stern smile, rigid like his posture. Suddenly her hot chocolate spilt over the table, causing her and Ron to jump slightly - some of the contents splashing his clothing with brown speckles. She gave a small, embarrassed smirk as he sat beside her, scrabbling for her wand within her robe and flicking it distractedly at the mess.

Viktor watched with intrigue, seeing the spillage disappear into nothingness before him and to his amusement Ron's helpless and slightly angered expression.

"Hermione" he began in his thick eastern European accent, looking to her eagerly at her. Ron scoffed a smile, busying himself by dabbing at his now wet jumper "I was wondering if you wanted to study in the library together sometime?" he asked, midnight black eyes washing over her face.

Hermione gabbled a response that meant 'yes' to which Viktor had insisted next Wednesday due to some training with Karkaroff - or something along those lines, Hermione wasn't really paying that much attention in her fluster.

Viktor took her hand and placed a kiss on it before departing swiftly and with purpose, leaving Hermione blinking widely along with the several female onlookers from surrounding tables.

"Perfect. You've fallen for the Bon bon" Ron uttered as he watched the Bulgarian disappear from the hall.

"Don't be so ridiculous Ron" Hermione argued irritably. Eyeing the brown stain on his jumper she sighed raising her wand "_Skurge_" she announced automatically, earning a half smile and an unenthusiastic 'thanks' from Ron as he tugged at his now clean clothing.

...

It had taken her a few hours but she had finally escaped Ron and Harry. Normally she wouldn't have minded chatting in the Common room with the pair on a cold winter's afternoon but having had to sit through Potions as well had her patience wearing thin.

She'd excused herself, saying she had an unfinished assignment to which they both narrowed their gazes accusingly. Hermione had insisted about the fantasized homework, edging toward the stairwell as she did so. They'd turned to one another but she'd rushed off before they'd noticed her disappearance. Hermione suddenly felt her pace quicken as she made her way up the stairs. Pulse beating erratically as she flurried into her dorm.

It had been driving her to the brink of insanity all day. She huffed at the analogy Ron had drawn earlier - saying her life depended on reading the book, furiously flickering through the pages as she fell onto her bed. Reaching the chapter on Memory Charms after a few moments Hermione scanned the open book, resting on her elbows as she lay before it.

Speedily she spied a piece of parchment, wedged into the binding and went to touch it. Without warning it jumped from its place, pirouetting on an invisible breeze before falling, like her gaze, back to the book.

A slender script soon blotted onto the page.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me behind the clock face at 7 this evening._

_Yours,_

_Cedric_


	5. Hands

**I've altered the Firebolt scene just a tad, artistic license and all that, hope you don't mind :D**

**Oh and please review - reading them makes me all happy and warm inside like Butterbeer!**

**Moving on... **

Chapter 5 - Hands 

Cedric had been standing where he was for the past ten minutes. He'd known as soon as he'd arrived he was early, in fact he knew that he'd be early when he'd departed from the Hufflepuff Common room. He had felt like a walk - or so he'd rationalized. Looking outwards, over the old cobbled courtyard, Cedric focused his sights on the horizon.

Sunset had passed and the valley was bathed in shadow, leaving a smooth curve of black dividing land and sky. He sighed thoughtfully, watching the hint of cloud caught in the inky blue canvas before him, some light was strewn through, like the crest of a wave etched into a deep ocean.

He wasn't sure what was making him so uneasy. Cedric had kissed girls before and had girlfriends so what was so different now?

Rejection - that could be something new.

His lips thinned. He'd never been rejected, his looks seemed to do most of the work for him and consequently that seemed to be all the girls he'd associated with cared about. They'd never commented on his personality. Cedric gripped the metal bar anxiously with both hands, leaning against it.

The minute hand moved somberly.

And that was grating him, dislodging his behavior this past day. He couldn't help but keep replaying the warmth of her lips. He gritted his teeth - he'd been watching Hermione from afar for some time. It was towards the end of his fifth year, he'd been sitting in the Great Hall, reading the Daily Prophet after breakfast. One of the Weasleys had entered with a large package under his arm. He could see her eyes widen over her book as her friend laid the package before her - spectacular hazel. Cedric smirked at the memory.

"Wait until Harry comes" she'd ordered as the Weasleys ravaged the package, placing her book down.

"Crimeny, it's a Firebolt!" a Gryffindor had exclaimed, causing a surge of students to turn from their business to look at the broom. Hermione had retrieved a feather from the parcel paper, turning it over with a knowing glance claiming her features. She looked so absorbed in her thoughts all else silenced around her - Cedric had become fixated.

"You coming to have a look what we're up against Ced?" one of his fellow teammates had teased, nudging him out of his seat.

As Harry entered the crowd shuffled to him, bombarding with questions. Cedric had moved quietly and swiftly to the package, eying up the beautiful broom. He recalled his hand ghosted over it, feeling the speed it was capable of rush through his fingers and stopping suddenly, feeling a pair of eyes resting on him. He'd turned to his left.

"It's beautiful" Cedric had managed, meeting Hermione's inquisitive face.

She'd smiled a bright smile at him, stunning his senses for a moment. He'd smirked and with that Harry had appeared behind her, grabbing her attention.

"For me?" Harry had gasped, looking at the article with fascination as he edged between Cedric and Hermione "But who sent it?" he then asked curiously.

"This came with it" she'd replied, producing the feather. Cedric had watched inquiringly, not fully understanding the significance "Great broom Harry, fastest in the world" he'd congratulated, tapping his arm.

"Thanks, gonna have you running circles after that snitch with this" Harry then jested.

"We'll see" Cedric had returned with a chuckle.

Raising his head, Cedric heard a light cough interrupt his thoughts, his features softened. Trying to pinpoint the feminine sound he saw Hermione observing him with that same curiosity, a smile plucking at the corner of her mouth.

He felt a smile stretch across his own face as she produced a familiar piece of parchment. It wavered in the light evening breeze "Hi" Cedric said in a near whisper, eyes following her as she tucked the note into her robe. His fingers clenched and unclenched around the metal barrier he was leaning on, pushing away as he removed his hands casually.

"Hi" she responded, eyes moving over his face as he approached her. Hermione felt her feet gravitate toward him of their own accord, bringing them to the centre of the clock face, one step apart. Their silhouettes against the midnight blue made them seem like part of the time keeper, the structure's beams running through their outlines, linking them in an intricate moment.

"You and Ron made up then" he mentioned casually.

"Yeah, _best_ of friends now" Hermione replied unenthusiastically adding a hint of sarcasm.

"About last night" Cedric blurted out, locking onto her hazel eyes steadily compared to the sudden change in topic and tone. He cursed himself for letting his thoughts run ahead of his mouth, an apologetic aura emanating from his stare.

Hermione felt her heart sink at the prospect that maybe this was _nothing_. Maybe, as she'd pondered on her way here, he was just being polite with his note. '_Yours'_ she recalled internally, scolding herself for becoming so easily infatuated with a concept. She braced herself by inhaling deeply, staring into his stormy eyes.

"It meant something...to me" he elaborated sincerely.

Her heart began pounding heavily once more, a smile dancing within her hazel stare. Cedric noted this, concentrating his gaze. He mustered what courage he had to ask what he'd wanted to all day.

"And to you?" he managed, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione nodded with bated breath to which she felt him exhale as though a weight had been lifted.

"It was you I wanted to ask to the ball" he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck whilst looking to her. Hermione wanted to speak but all she could manage was a wide smile, as her eyes danced around his.

"What about Krum?" Cedric added, lips thinning.

"Like I said I don't know him" she managed finally, a gust of winter air blustering through the space between them.

Cedric felt his face fall, he'd tried to control it. He could see by her concerned expression that wasn't achieved the desired effect.

"But I know you" Hermione confirmed, titling her head to the side.

"And?" Cedric proposed, letting a hand drift to capture her arm delicately. His eyes had followed his hand, falling on her arm before meandering slowly to Hermione's soft expression.

Instantly they gravitated toward one another, Hermione latching an arm around his neck as their lips collided. Cedric's other hand took hold of her hip, guiding her further toward him as he deepened the kiss. His neck craned further downwards as Hermione's free hand wound through his robe and around his waist, claiming him more adamantly.

At the sound of footsteps from below, Cedric felt himself instinctively moving Hermione toward the nearby wall, pinning her body tightly against it with his. The sensation of stone against the palm of his outstretched hand alerted him to this, and the sudden need to breathe. They broke apart for air, gasping avidly as they looked at one another.

"I can't breathe" she smiled into the charged atmosphere, seeing her breath curl around them. The air was dense between their faces, as Cedric laughed lightly, adding to the steam like cloud that flushed her cheeks. He pressed his forehead against hers, glued to her eyes. His left hand searched for Hermione's, fingers interweaving affectionately as their chests heaved in unison.

"Neither can I" he commented as he acknowledged this, nose now resting against hers.

They stayed like this for a prolonged moment, listening to the chatter and sound of students echo into the distance, just looking at one another. Without warning Hermione felt her lips being captivated by his once again, causing her body to shiver with ecstatic energy. Cedric moved from her lips at this, trailing tender kisses along her jaw until her reach the nape of her neck. His nose became buried in her free flowing brunette locks and her scarf as his added more pressure with each moment of contact with Hermione's skin.

"Cedric" she breathed heatedly, lost in the ecstasy of his caress.

This urged him to return to her rosy lips, he didn't hover but instead hungrily brushed their skin together, running his tongue along her lower lip. Hermione responded instantly, opening her mouth to allow him to enter.

It was like an erotic blur, his hips pressed against hers as they became lost in one another, battling for dominance. Hermione had never felt so lifted from the ground, she was soaring into the grey clouds of Cedric's eyes and she had no intention of returning from those dizzy heights.

Footsteps sounded from the passageway to the right, it was shrouded in shadow, much like the side of the clock face they were situated on. Cedric broke away, whipping out his wand aiming it at Hermione. She gave a bewildered expression as he whispered an incantation.

"Be quiet" he ordered, walking toward the sound and parting their joint fingers abruptly.

As though premeditated by Cedric Professor Snape emerged from the darkness "Mr. Diggory, I'm sure you are aware that you should be returning to your common room within the hour" he drawled.

"Yes Professor, I just thought I'd heard some first year Ravenclaws up here and was about to say the same thing" Cedric lied convincingly, standing in front of Hermione.

"Very well" Snape nodded after a delay, looking the boy in the eyes.

"Good night Professor" Cedric bid Snape as he continued on his path.

Hermione watched, trying not to breathe as Snape passed. Inhaling a little too loudly his greasy head snapped to her direction. He scrutinized his gaze directly at her, causing Hermione's hazel eyes to widen fearfully.

"You okay there, Professor?" Cedric interrupted, turning around.

Snape's beady eyes lingered on the patch of wall he was glaring at before dismissing his uncertainty. He threw a suspicious glance at Cedric before proceeding on his way. A flash of black cape and he'd disappeared completely from sight, as had the sound of his seemingly innocuous steps.

Cedric flicked his wand at Hermione, who let out her breath with a questioning look.

"Invisibility charm" he explained.

"What now then?" Hermione asked, moving from the wall and approaching Cedric. He wound his arms around her waist in initial response.

"I think we shouldn't let this get into the public domain" he answered strongly. Hermione watched him for a second. She went to open her mouth but was interjected by Cedric "I'm just concerned for your safety. I've read about past Triwizard Tournaments, it's not just the champions who are endangered. The people they are close to are equally at risk" he rationalized "I don't think I could stand the thought of-" his eyes met hers.

Hermione sent him a smirk "The thought of _what_?" she teased. Cedric adjusted his hands, moving them under her cloak to her hips, rubbing them up and down rhythmically.

"Do you?" he returned.

"Well, I" she began, resting her forearms against his collarbones, fingers meshing around his neck "You know that's very distracting" Hermione scolded playfully. Cedric simply shrugged and flashed her a crooked smile.

"It's just Ron, he'd...oh I don't know" she debated with herself, not completely sure why this was anything to do with Ron as soon as she'd said his name. The bells chimed above them, allowing a moment of contemplation. Hermione's eyes rested on Cedric's Hufflepuff crest, mind ticking meditatively. All she could feel was the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders as the metallic rings became noiseless, a cog clicking into position as they stilled.

"Between us?" Cedric offered, detaching a hand from her and hitching a stray lock of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"Between us" she agreed, leaning into his cradling hand and staring into his glistening grey eyes.


	6. Discussed

**Hello you lovely person you!**

**I've decided to give a little surprise as thanks for reading so far :) - a video for this fanfiction on youtube. So check out the vid and my channel guys...**

**www. youtube . com / watch?v=xPwYt8Hbndk - sorry about the spaces, the site won't let me post the link!**

**(Yes, there may be spoilers. Well, more of hints as to what will happen!)**

**Review, fave, rate or hate? Tell me what you think about both fic and vid and spread the Cedric/Hermione love! **

**It's like two universes are colliding for me, so excited!**

**Anyway, enough of my essay here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 6 - Discussed

Tuesday morning was not unlike many others at Hogwarts, the air was crisp outside, maintaining the arctic blanket of snow that embraced the grounds. The students were bustling in the Great Hall, laughing, chattering, eating - absorbed in their morning greetings and more importantly breakfast.

The scent of freshly made toast circled the room as it floated on enchanted racks along the walkways, tempting students' attentions whilst displays of freshly baked delights adorned the extensive table tops, dotted between various groupings of pupils and other morning fare.

"Where did you saunter off to last night then?" Ron questioned over his sausages and toast, mildly distracted by his meal.

Harry lifted his occupied eyes from the Daily Prophet and took his orange juice from the table, sipping at it silently within the commotion of the large hall.

"For a walk" Hermione responded blankly, taking a croissant from the silver stand to her side.

"Alone?" Harry added, eyes washing over her, bemused.

"Yes" Hermione replied pointedly "I don't have to take you two everywhere"

"Good morning to you too" Harry remarked, briskly flicking his paper with raised eyebrows.

"Oh Hermione, I wanted to ask you about the essay on Grindylows" Ron began, not registering the exchange as he tucked into his breakfast.

"Mhmm" she responded, as he picked up a piece of toast buttering it vigorously. Her eyes fell on Ron, accustomed with disgust as they endured his haphazard eating habits.

"Its due tomorrow and-" he started, wincing the words out.

"Look Ron, I'm not doing the essay for" Hermione interjected "you" her tone alleviated, chocolate gaze drifting to the right of Ron's head. Cedric was leaning casually over his post on the next table over, running a hand through his brown mane as he read. It was bizarre but she couldn't pull her eyes away, it was as though they'd become stuck. She bit down on her bottom lip absent-mindedly.

"Oh I know, it's just I need a bit of help" Ron continued, biting into the warm bread "Maybe the introduction or just the conclu-" he proceeded, eyes drifting upwards. Ron nudged Harry, who jostled in his seat, a look of annoyance being replaced with that of curiosity.

The pair stared at her for a few seconds.

"And then I thought we could go to black forest, look for a few centaurs to taunt - they don't like it when you throw sticks at them" Ron rambled, blue eyes watching Hermione closely. Harry followed her eye line, not quite letting her out of his viridian sight.

"Yeah, sounds good" she dismissed, not paying attention. Cedric had risen from his seat at this point, pocketing his letters whilst making his way through a group of flirtatiously sniggering Slytherins as they ogled him. Hermione knew she shouldn't feel jealous and allow it to jar her mind but couldn't help it prickle a little. She dropped her wandering eyes swiftly, taking to her croissant.

Ron turned to see what Harry was about to stare at only to see an empty area of bench, they exchanged quizzical expressions "Where you listening to a word I just said?" Ron attempted.

"No" she replied, on finishing her food "Um yes" she corrected. Taking a breath Hermione centered her deviating thoughts "Sorry, Grindylows?" she aimed at Ron's bewildered expression.

"What were you looking at?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing" she returned, shaking her head.

"Something is up with you" Ron commented. He forked another sausage, pointing to her as he said this, elbow resting against the dark wood surface.

"I'll see you in Divination" Hermione mumbled, scooping up her books and leaving in a whirlwind.

"Bye Hermione" Harry half said, blinking and then going back to his Prophet. He glanced over a few sentences before lifting his head once more "We have herbology next" he stated to his friend.

"That's what it is" Ron burst out after a moment, gesturing accusingly at the paper "Krum" he explained in a low grunt to a bewildered Harry, tapping at the picture on the cover.

"I don't think so Ron" he dismissed.

"Even the Prophet has picked up on it!" Ron argued, grabbing the paper from his grasp "Hermione Granger, having dropped emotionally distressed Harry Potter, has now taken a shine to Viktor Krum. The brooding Bulgarian escorted her to the Yule Ball on his magnificently muscular arm" he paused "Not that muscular if you ask me" he snorted.

"Sources report that there will be more than friendship on, his, mind...Aha!" Ron concluded confidently, edging the article into Harry's face.

He gave an unimpressed glare "emotionally distressed?" Harry reminded.

Ron's smirk fell "Well you can be moody" he justified, taking in another mouthful.

"Cedric" Hermione smiled, stopping after him in the empty hallway.

He pivoted on the spot at his name, grinning "Hermione" he returned.

"Are you heading to Herbology perchance?" he asked, spying the titles of her texts. She nodded, looking to her books with a questioning glance.

"Care for an escort? I need to see Professor Sprout about some second years and a burnt set of bed sheets" he enlightened, laughing lightly. She giggled, letting it subside as she realized that she sounded like one of his admirers, darting her gaze to the floor.

Suddenly her lips were under siege and an arm held captive. Hermione melted against them at first, relishing the intimate touch but broke away rigidly, looking around in alarm.

"Cedric!" she warned, batting his hand from her.

"What?" he laughed, shielding himself as she shoved him backward.

"What if someone saw us?" Hermione hissed.

"I looked before" he assured, grey eyes dancing playfully over her serious stare.

Her eyes closed with a relaxed breath "Warn me next time then" she began, walking beside him.

"Where's the fun in that?" he teased, taking her books and placing them under his arm.

...

Wednesday came and went for Hermione, it was a bit of a blur if she was honest - time being registered as having passed only when she caught sight of Cedric in the hall or walking to Quidditch practice. She hadn't spoken to him today but still her beaming smile was bright and her disposition a little more than sunny than usual, he seemed to inspire this joy within her at his mere presence.

He was like a ray of sunlight dispersing this other wise cloudy day - Potions and Divination. And all the while she couldn't help but take pleasure in that this was a secret, her and Cedric's. Private. Precious.

Nobody else knew how he made her feel and more importantly nobody else could pry into the ins and outs - it just _was_. Hermione had never partaken in something so spontaneous in her life, it was petrifying yet consequently enthralling. Ron and Harry knew pretty much everything there was to know about her and that had been frustrating, she enjoyed their companionship but this was something _more_. Something neither of them could be capable of providing. She didn't really mix with the girls and neither did she want to, save Ginny. And they would pounce on her like a band of ravenous wolves if they knew _the_ charming and spectacular specimen, Cedric Diggory, was interested in her. Either in for the kill with daggered eyes and sharpened claws or worse, to talk and ask inane and inappropriate questions 'Are his eyes really like the depths of the black lake?'

She chuckled to herself, another grin peeling at her face.

"I've never seen anyone so happy to be writing a potions essay" Ron scowled, nodding towards Hermione as she worked her way down her parchment. She was situated by the window at the opposite end of the common room, surrounded by a few open books - a wide smile plastered to her face. The rosy evening light strewn through the large glass lattice illuminated the room softly, capturing Hermione's expression blissfully.

"I mean look at her, she's smiling all the time. Nobody _does_ that" Ron argued to Harry over their game of Wizard Chess "Knight to C3" he added. With that Harry's rook was smashed off the board to his discontent.

"Just because you're a miserable sod doesn't mean everyone else has to be" Harry reminded, reclining into his chair and pondering his next move "Pawn, take Knight" he ordered, setting the pieces in motion.

"Shut up" Ron smirked.

"Just saying" Harry elaborated with a grin, watching Ron's knight take flight into the fireplace.

...

Thursday passed in much the same fashion as the previous day. The sky was a dull and muted blue, not that Hermione noticed, finding herself actually fully focusing on her studies as apposed to looking whimsically out the window. That had been assisted by the lack of Cedric, much to her displeasure.

Setting this annoyance aside, Hermione had headed to her final class of the day - Sixth year Transfiguration. She'd been pouring over the books McGonagall had sent this morning, finding them sitting at the foot of her bed. This had also distracted her thoughts of Cedric, knowing that to even survive in a class full of N.E.W.T level witches and wizards she'd need to be extremely well informed and inanely concentrating at all times.

It was going to be challenging.

Hermione contemplated this as she sighed, standing by the classroom door. She'd never doubted her mind before, it was an uncomfortable sensation - one Hermione wanted to eradicate instantly.

"This isn't conducive or rational thinking for a learning environment" she whispered to herself.

With that she adjusted the books she had clutched to her chest and resolutely she forced her feet to carry forward, ignoring her pounding pulse.

"Ah, Miss Granger if you would take a seat next to Mr. Diggory at the back there" Professor McGonagall called at the doorway, past the several rows of students.

"_Okay, so much for ignoring the pounding and having unwavering concentration" _Hermione mused.

Cedric's eyebrows contorted as he craned his neck around. He saw Hermione walk up towards him and couldn't contain the creeping smile he gave.

"Why are you here? Not that it isn't a nice surprise but still" Cedric whispered as she sat beside him.

"McGonagall put me up two classes, felt I was suited to a more _advanced _magic" she returned in a hush "What are you doing here?" she continued, placing her things on the desk.

"Hey this is my class you're invading" Cedric defended.

"Sorry to be such an inconvenience" she retorted sarcastically _"Of course he's here. He's a sixth year that can conjurate, nice one Hermione" _she reprimanded inwardly.

"I'm not" he grinned, eyeing her up and down.

Hermione felt like a bubbling cauldron had replaced her insides as his stare met hers.

"Now today we will be looking at Self-Transfiguration" Professor McGonagall interrupted, causing them to turn to the front "Self -Transfiguration is the process of turning one's self into another form, in order to obtain said form's abilities and skills while retaining one's mind"

She turned around to the chalkboard and flicked her wand, allowing several diagrams to fathom on the surface.

With that Hermione sensed something leaning against her knee, she dropped her gaze ever so slightly to see Cedric's resting casually into hers - his hand precariously close to her bare skin. He outstretched his little finger gently ghosting it down the contour of her grey sock.

"The problem that arises is that one cannot use a wand whilst in this other form, and so we must look to other methods of incantation" the Professor continued, facing outwards once more.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes widened, bright brown flitting to his face. He seemed completely unaware of the fact that Hermione was almost hyperventilating at the contact and she couldn't grasp that nobody had reacted to her seemingly massive inhale of breath.

Then he smirked, grey eyes glittering guiltily.

She pursed her lips, sending Cedric an accusing glance before prying her sight to the chalkboard. The urge to move him had dissipated.

...

"So" Hermione whispered as they lingered in the doorway.

"So" Cedric returned, just as ambiguously "Do you want to go somewhere?"

As soon as he'd said it Hermione lifted an eyebrow, and he blushed - babbling to rectify how cheesy that had sounded, "I didn't mean like that" he continued "I"

Hermione bit her lip nervously, a bittersweet awkwardness had swelled between them.

"Do you want to-" he started, speedily, cutting himself off once more "I can't salvage this can I?"

he sighed regretfully, eyes glossing over her smirk.

"I think you can" Hermione grinned, placing a hand on his sturdy shoulder, letting her thumb run along the contours of his neck - a little self indulgence whilst teasingly vengeful for earlier.

Cedric didn't need any further response and promptly placed a tender kiss on her lips, he could feel her smiling.

"I'd love to stay like this but I've promised to meet Harry and Ron at Hagrid's" she breathed as they parted, regret merged with her tone, matching her eyes.

Cedric scrunched his lips in thought "I'll have to talk to you later then"

"By the way, very funny" she scolded, referring to the _incident._

"Extremely" he returned, a cheeky grin captivating his face.

As they parted ways Professor McGonagall emerged from the classroom, a bundle of papers in her hands. She surveyed the corridor, spying Cedric and Hermione heading in different directions. Her eyes narrowed in consideration, heading to the Teacher's lounge.

"Hello Pomona" she greeted Professor Sprout, who was pouring over a copy of_ '__Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean' _on one of the many leather sofas.

"Minerva" she smiled as she sat, producing her essays.

"How are the Lynch lavenders?" Professor McGonagall asked after a moment, conjuring a quill out of thin air.

"Good, good. Should be flowering any day" the stout woman responded.

McGonagall smiled, nodding as she began marking. Silence absorbed the room for a moment a few teachers milling in and out.

"Is Mr. Diggory in a relationship at the moment Pomona? Albus was curious" she began vaguely, hand gesturing with the green quill in her grasp.

"Why no, I don't think so" Professor Sprout pondered aloud "Told him not to distract from his studies and the Triwizard Tournament" There was a pause "Is this to do with the second task?"

"Quite possibly. I can't elaborate, obviously...it's just I they've decided to take a treasure from each champion" her friend rambled, voice heavy with thought.

"You don't think?" Professor Sprout asked, looking up from her book.

"Precisely" Professor McGonagall replied, eyes meeting. Fraught with worry the two women looked at each other.

"This is a cruel tournament, every time it comes around I cannot fathom how they can risk-"

"I know" she interrupted gravely.

Another silence passed for a moment. Professor Sprout's face contorting "Now I think about it, there is someone I've seen him with Minerva" she started.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall replied speedily.

The Herbology Professor closed her book and looked around the room. It was empty save them "Well I was checking on my Mandrakes and then I heard this laughter from one of the greenhouses. Naturally I went to look, suspecting the Giggling Gooseberries had been disturbed and-"

"And?" McGonagall interjected.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Diggory were there...alone" Professor Sprout concluded.

Professor McGonagall sat quietly, eyes calculating as her friend proceed with her story "I mean, Cedric had to speak to me about some second years along with some destroyed common room furnishings and Hermione had Herbology next" she paused "but neither Potter nor Weasley was around. So I assume-"

"I think you may be onto something. Hermione and Cedric were outside my class today, Albus having supported my decision to move her up once I told him she'd conjurated." Professor McGonagall agreed. Professor Sprout's eyes widened at the last piece of information, listening intently.

"I'm just concerned that risking that potential on a _tournament-_" she continued.

"Well, perhaps they should choose those who they took to the Yule Ball?" Professor Sprout suggested.

"We have the same problem - the Bulgarian Champion took her to the Yule ball and also Mr. Potter would regard her as a treasure, I know that Miss Patel is not his normal company and so Albus has stated that Mr. Weasley should also be chosen." Professor McGonagall argued.

"Oh the complexities of youth" Pomona mused "Conjuration in her fourth year?" she added after a moment.

"She's a powerful and talented young witch" McGonagall proudly smiled, it faded slightly as she considered the risk Hermione was in "As is he, Cedric is an _exceptional _young wizard"

"They do suit one another" Pomona commented, with a smirk - eyes twinkling.

Professor McGonagall's smile blossomed back, a light chuckle escaping her lips.

...

"Where is she now, we were supposed to go see Hagrid?" Ron pestered as he and Harry walked along a corridor.

"Transfiguration, remember?" Harry replied.

"Oh, yeah" Ron mumbled, disheartened.

"She said she'd meet us there" his friend attempted, seeing glum absorb Ron's expression "So why is there a problem with Krum again?" he asked, knowing a rant about his adversary would bring some form of energy to his forlorn face. Also, Harry would finally get an answer out of Ron that had been completely obvious for at least 2 years.

"Well he's not right for her is all" Ron murmured, feeling his cheeks flush red and so quickened his pace.

"Ron" Harry moaned, stopping in the corridor.

"He's too old" he retorted, turning to him.

"And...?" Harry dragged out, letting the word linger in the air.

"He's the enemy" Ron persisted, blue eyes unable to meet Harry's suspicious green.

"Say it" he demanded.

"What?" Ron returned abruptly.

"You fancy" Harry deliberated, a cringing feeling souring his tongue. She was like his sister after all. His head nodded slightly as he forced the name out "...Hermione"

"Don't be stupid!" Ron dismissed, snuffing out a sort of laugh.

"Young love?" Fred mused, miraculously appearing from behind a column in a sweeping motion - his arm clinging to the stone pillar like an ape from a tree.

"Or young lust?" George ended, coming from the opposite side of the corridor in an identical manner.

"Boggart off you tosspots" Ron growled in an annoyed tone, moving down the corridor and setting everyone in motion. Harry followed after him, smirking.

"Ooohhhh it is _love _then" the twins remarked in sync.

"McGonagall won't like you swanning off with other women Ron" they teased, waltzing with one another, dancing circles around the pair.

Harry laughed aloud, earning a sharp elbow from his friend.

"Better make your move brother" George started, parting from his twin and putting his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"Word on the Grand staircase is Krum has his eyes on a certain Miss Granger" Fred added, mimicking the movement as they walked.

"What?" Ron suddenly burst out, alarm claiming his expression.

"See I told you" Harry grinned from the sideline.

With that Hermione appeared at the end of the corridor that lead out to the grounds "Ready to see Hagrid?" she smiled breathlessly.

"Don't leave it too long Ron" Fred mentioned quietly to his younger brother "Krum isn't Dumb"

"He'll have won" George continued into the other ear.

"What _are_ you whispering about?" Hermione questioned, looking to the twins.

"Nothing...have fun!" they returned in unison, wide grins stretching across their faces. They both patted Ron with great force on his back, causing him to stagger forwards.

Hermione sent Harry a quizzical look and he shrugged his shoulders. She seemed to take this on face value, gesturing with her head to follow her "Come on Ron, don't look so horrified. Whatever Fred and George have said can't be that daunting" she reasoned.

"Yeah, come on Ron" Harry beamed, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he backed toward Hermione.

Ron narrowed his stare at Harry before letting it dissolve into a smile, looking to Hermione's grin "Alright, keep your bloody hair on" he returned, earning a laugh as he jogged toward them.


	7. Boring, mundane and usually irrelevant

Chapter 7 - Boring, mundane and usually irrelevant

_Cedric,_

_The Quidditch stands at noon._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Hermione lifted her quill from the parchment, looking to her words contemplatively. She was cross- legged on her bed leaning on a denim-coated knee. A smile broadened as she looked at it, that excitement at the prospect of being with Cedric for a few hours or so bubbling within her. It had only been two days since Transfiguration and yet could still sense his finger running over her skin. It was completely ridiculous of course. Hermione knew that it was her imagination running away with her and yet, that was the problem.

It was so easy to be around Cedric and just feeling him holding her, but every time she lay in bed thinking about his enchanting embrace her dreams remained ungrounded. It was as though she could hear his voice but not decipher what he was saying.

In short she knew him in a rudimentary and animalistic way, his scent, his touch, his sound, his taste even. But intellectually Hermione was intrigued. It was an enigma as to what was running behind those pearlescent eyes and also a challenge to find out.

Resisting instinct would be testing but she was determined. The trivial facts and figures were the things she needed before she could fully appreciate Cedric's sweet caress. And if their connection wasn't as deep as she'd hoped it to be then this plan to _just talk_ would never work. There was the possibility that Cedric wasn't interested in her in _that _way, the conventional way a boy took interest in a girl. It wouldn't surprise her, having had little attention from the opposite sex previously. In fact deep down she was pretty certain that was the case. Everything seemed so perfect; too perfect for her anyway and she'd been so lost in the awe of it all that Hermione had felt as though her rational thinking had been skewed somewhat.

"What's that?" a voice questioned.

Hermione whipped her gaze upward to see Ginny standing before her "What you're writing" she added, sitting on the opposite end of the bed.

"Oh, just a note to myself" Hermione washed over, scrabbling for the sanctuary of her drawer.

"Really?" the red head asked offhandedly.

"Yeah" she assured casually, dropping her note in and shutting it.

Silence fell over the pair and Hermione tucked a few free strands of hair behind her ear nervously. She knew Ginny wouldn't give up easily.

"Tell me, I won't say a thing" Ron's sister said right on cue.

"I can't" Hermione pleaded.

"Oh so there is a secret" Ginny mischievously grinned.

"No, I..." Hermione returned, stumbling over her words.

"_Accio_"

Horrified, she stared at Ginny as her note flew from its concealment and into her friends open palm. She smirked, twirling her wand playfully. Her curious eyes dropped to the parchment, glazing over the words until they stilled. Her wide stare darted between Hermione and the note. She did this several times, each repetition unnerving Hermione more.

"Merlin's beard!" she expelled a little too loudly.

"Shhhh" Hermione hushed, snatching her note back, taking care not to damage it.

"Ginny, you okay?" Ron called up the stairwell.

Hermione's heart began thumping erratically. Hazel eyes imploring she looked at Ginny, the gaze melted from fear to warning, unbeknown to Hermione.

"Yeah" Ginny returned, brow furrowing "stubbed my...toe?"

A few whispers whistled up into the dorm, Harry urging Ron to 'shut up'. To which Ron bickered back.

The girls looked at one another, lowering their voices.

"You and Cedric. As in Cedric _Diggory_" Ginny mustered, glaring at the incriminating evidence.

"Kinda" Hermione replied. She took an inhaling breath, grabbing Ginny's wrist "Please don't tell anyone" she added sincerely.

Ginny's brown eyes softened from their startled expression "But _why_?" she asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another outburst from Ron "Is Hermione ready yet or what? She was the one who insisted on visiting the Owlery this early on a Saturday"

Ginny's face exuded understanding as she nodded "Ron"

"Ron" Hermione confirmed.

...

Cedric dismounted from his broom casually, landing on the ground as though stepping from suspension. As soon as his feet had touched the pitch an owl swooped past, dropping an envelope in his path.

"See you later Ced" another Hufflepuff Quidditch player motioned from the pitch entrance.

Cedric nodded with a grin as his team disappeared out of sight. He crouched curiously, scooping up the letter.

On turning it over Cedric smirked, peering over familiar script. Meandering to a bleacher with his broom in hand, he opened the envelope - smile growing wider and eyes lighting up.

...

"Hi" Cedric grinned, peering up as he scaled the empty stands to Hermione.

He'd changed of course, just a plum t-shirt and dark jeans. It looked so effortless despite him having debated his shirt choice for over half an hour, which could only be a good thing - trying to hard wasn't 'cool'. He sighed to himself as he took in Hermione's presence. She always looked so beautiful - he mused that thought as his eyes wandered over her.

With that she peered from her book, closing it with a smile "Hi" she responded, the wind coiling her hair and catching her scarf in the breeze.

When Cedric reached her he eased her closer with an arm, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. Hermione returned the affection, deepening it slightly before they parted.

"So what called for so urgent an owl?" Cedric asked, taking a seat beside her.

She blushed a rosy red, eyes darting downwards before meeting his stare "I thought that we could get to know each other" Hermione began, fingers curled around the edge of her book. His eyes twinkled suggestively "...a bit better" she added nervously.

Cedric waggled his thick eyebrows cheekily, causing Hermione to giggle a response back "Not like _that_." She sobered her voice "I _mean _the normal stuff. The boring, mundane and usually irrelevant things that you pick up when going through the motions"

He gave her a teasing look.

"Of dating someone" she elaborated, her face the picture of fluster.

"Oh right. Yeah, I suppose we sorta skipped that" Cedric agreed sheepishly. Staring outward for a second or so he grinned, bantering innocently "You thought I meant something else?"

"Cedric" Hermione groaned, tapping his arm with her book.

He winced playfully, a laugh escaping his mouth "So what _boring, mundane and usually irrelevant things_ do you want to know?" he replied.

"I don't know, you tell me" she returned, "This just talking thing is harder than it seems"

Cedric stared at Hermione for a prolonged moment before clasping his hands together, elbows hitched on his thighs.

"Okay, let's see" he mused playfully, looking to the distant castle "12th September, 17, without sugar, hazel, yes, Merlin, you" Cedric said, taking his time.

Hermione narrowed her gaze "Right. What did you just tell me?"

"My birthday, my age, how I like my tea, my favourite colour, that I have an Owl called Merlin and" he paused, rubbing the back of his neck casually as his eyes lifted to mesh with Hermione's "the best decision I've ever made"

Hermione felt a smirk spreading beneath the scrutiny of his sparkling stare. They watched one another for a moment.

"Your turn" Cedric mentioned, matching her quiet smile.

"Hmm" she debated "19th September, 15, grey, with sugar, yes, Crookshanks - a cat" she started, but then stopped herself, sensing Cedric's penetrating gaze on her "You know the rest" Hermione concluded.

He sent her that crooked grin "Tea _with_ sugar?" Cedric cringed "No, not kissing you now, that should be one of the first things you tell a guy" he added, leaning backward casually, arms resting along the wooden floor above.

"We'll see how long that'll last shall we?" Hermione challenged, brown eyes tantalizing him.

"Oh really?" Cedric disputed, moving to lean on his palms as he neared her "I can - _not_ kiss you, I have some self control" he continued, creeping forward.

"Really?" she mocked, trying not to let her stomach do back flips as he encroached.

"What if I just lingered" he teased "here" he whispered, his lips millimeters from Hermione's "I could stay _here_ all day"

She steadied herself, that seductive scent of Cedric sending her into a state of hypnosis. Hermione could sense her eyes closing, inhaling as she inched closer and closer. His breath was beckoning her lips nearer...and nearer.

"So what are you reading?" Cedric asked, eyebrow pricking up as his eyes danced over her dazed expression. Suddenly she bit her bottom lip and consequently stopping herself, eyes bursting open in what appeared to be welcome surprise.

Hermione exchanged a glance with him, apparently it was her who had little self control, not the enticingly attractive young wizard looking at her with an adorable air of victory.

Perhaps things _did _run deeper? - Hermione pondered the concept for a moment, smiling.

"Muggle?" she began, holding up her current book and turning to her bag "Or magical?" she added, producing a second.

She watched Cedric carefully. Seeing his face light up confirmed again that this connection was more than a mere fling. Maybe it had the potential to be for keeps?

"Both?" he asked, relaxing comfortably into the space beside her. His shoulders adjusted, as he crossed his ankle over his knee, interest infallible in his eyes.

Hermione didn't let her joy overtake her outward actions as they began discussing the literature, allowing herself to enjoy the fact she'd been proved wrong - for once.


	8. Grasping Guilt

Chapter 8 - Grasping Guilt

'The day' had arrived - according to Ron anyway. 'The day' when that bumbling Bulgarian would put his hands all over Hermione and steal her virtue...or something along those lines anyway. The bumbling idiot wouldn't be able to keep his mitts off her, not that Ron was jealous of course. Well, that he would admit. Despite the complaints that had been droning on for endless hours, Harry still couldn't gather _why_ Ron was keeping his feelings to himself. It was obvious that he cared for Hermione, more so than just as friends so why keep it a secret?

Harry sighed at this thought as he watched Ron groan for the hundredth time on this _black _day. It was getting annoying and to be honest he had much more pressing matters to deal with, namely the golden egg sitting in his lap, contently mocking him.

"Moping about won't help Ron" he breathed mundanely, looking to his friend on the sofa opposite.

Ron's blue eyes focused on the fire before them, heaving an exhaling breath. The sadness and resigning glum that absorbed his face caused a pang of guilt to hit Harry in the chest.

After a moment or so he softened his expression, jostling Ron's shoulder encouragingly "Sorry" Harry mumbled. A small smirk endeavored to grace the red head's expression but none fathomed, leaving the pair in silence.

"You know they probably are just studying" Harry attempted, staring at his egg.

"Yeah" Ron mumbled "Of course" he added unenthusiastically.

Meanwhile...

"I thought you weren't going to come for a moment" he smiled. Viktor was seated in a secluded area of the library, surrounded by shelves. The intimate desk space took Hermione by surprise, stomach suddenly fluttering with butterflies - surely this wasn't the right reaction?

As she debated what was causing her body to react in such a manner, she managed a response "Sorry, I was a bit caught up" she returned, anxiety soaking into her voice - not that Viktor had noticed.

"Please sit" Krum gestured.

It was only then that Hermione realized she had been standing still for the past few moments, as though waiting for something - possibly her body to catch up with her mind? Swiftly, clutching her books a little too tightly to her chest, Hermione moved to the seat beside the eastern European.

"Sorry" she managed, unburdening herself. Cheeks flushing an incriminating red '_this is not happening' _she ordered mentally '_I have not fallen for the bon bon'_.

She scowled at her own thought.

"Don't apologize" Viktor stated, eyes washing over her hungrily. Hermione gave an awkward smile to his thin smirk, suddenly wishing she'd never agreed to this study date.

'_It's not a date' _she reminded herself as she opened her Transfiguration book _'It can't be a date'_ she shuddered at the word.

"Are you cold?" he asked concernedly, accent resting thickly over his words and interrupting her rationalizations.

Hermione darted her head upwards, like a deer caught in headlights "No" was all that escaped her lips. He seemed satisfied with this, turning his attention to her book. He tugged at the cover, nodding as he noted it was a book beyond her years "Sixth year" he stated.

"Mhmm" Hermione mustered, taking her quill and parchment. At this Viktor copied her, dark eyes lingering on her face for a moment before moving to his own work.

As she began pressing nib to scroll, Hermione's thoughts began to drift, leaving trail of mounting guilt through her mind _'Why am I feeling like this? I mean I'm with...well not with...' _she paused _'I don't even like Krum' _she dismissed _'Why did Ron plant that seed of doubt in my head?' _The weight and speed of her writing increased, anger seeping through the ink _'The thought hadn't even occurred to me...well maybe it had, fleetingly...but then Cedric-'_

She finished her sentence.

'_Ron is a git'._

Hermione subconsciously noted that only her quill was scratching against parchment but was too absorbed in her own thoughts to look up at her companion _'Not companion. Friend. Just a friend...I do NOT fancy Krum, I don't even know Krum, he's too muscle bound and brooding for his own good - not even his own good, _my_ own good. It was just a shock. Yes, that's why I reacted the way I did in the Great hall'_

Her hazel eyes glanced up at her book and then back to her work _'Cedric on the other hand'. _She felt the guilt swelling further _'Well, I shouldn't feel guilty - this isn't a date' _she reasoned.

"You know I have never felt like this about anyone" the Bulgarian admitted after an elongated silence.

'_Okay maybe this was a date to someone' _she corrected, self-reproach swallowing her entire body.

Hermione's hazel eyes widened, staring at her parchment; it was as though her brain had frozen and lost all function of creating a sentence. What do you say to that anyway? It wasn't as though they'd been dating, it wasn't as though they'd even had a proper conversation - he'd just been ogling her for the past fifteen minutes without saying one single word! Sure he'd asked her to the ball but that was the depth of their relationship, one evening that had been tainted by Ron's idiocy and then Cedric's...well..._Cedric._

She sighed to herself for a moment, picturing his face - replaying the words she'd just heard but from his lips, in _his _silk voice. Her heart began to thump hard in her chest and without warning her grin widened.

When Viktor let out a little huff of a chuckle, clearly pleased with himself, Hermione felt herself thud into reality and return to her surroundings.

"Oh I-" she began, as though backtracking her expression.

Her study partner placed his hand on hers possessively "Don't apologize" he repeated in a low whisper, eyes sparkling in a rather unappealing and dark manner. The urge to prize her hand from his clasp was unsurpassable but Hermione politely smiled. It felt wrong, as though only Cedric's hand should be allowed to touch her. She inhaled rather violently.

Hermione's hazel eyes watched the Bulgarian for a moment, he seemed absorbed - the notion of how she must stare at Cedric briefly flitted through her thoughts.

Then she realized that there was going to be no way to shrug Viktor off, the shade of want in his stare was immovable. Much like the rest of him, thick, strong and solid. Thankfully he let go after another scrutinizing minute, allowing Hermione to actually breathe.

An hour passed and she could still feel Viktor's eyes on her. She shuffled awkwardly in her seat, pulling out her notes from her book and began sifting through them; the remaining time was going to be a grueling. Hermione acknowledging this was a slight grimace.


	9. My Pleasure

**All I've got to say is this chapter is intense; I'm all hot under the collar for just writing it ha!**

**Oh and thanks for all the story alerts and faves - Let me know how you like this chapter!**

Chapter 9 - My pleasure

Hermione got to the common room and exhaled a thankful breath. It had been draining spending the evening as the focus of someone's complete and utter undivided attention - well, someone other than a certain someone who she wouldn't have minded staring at her. The distaste of deceit tainted her mind but she released the notion. She hadn't done anything _wrong_, unfortunately being recruited to another evening of servitude was something unavoidable - unable to protest in the quiet library.

She'd expected an onslaught from Ron of prying questions but thankfully received none; evidently he'd gone to bed as she scanned the space skeptically. Her shoulders relaxed, she'd deal with him tomorrow if the need arose. Not even Harry was to be seen - not that it would have been a bother. Harry understood that sometimes she didn't want to be held under inquisition. She'd tell him when she was good and ready, no sooner - no later.

Hermione was grateful that _one_ of her best friends wasn't socially inept.

Lethargically she trudged up to the dorm, past a few remaining Gryffindors that were scattered among the furniture and ambled into it - at last the sanctuary of her own bed.

"So how was the date with the crumpet?" Ginny remarked, curled up in her covers with a copy of the Prophet.

Hermione envied how unperturbed she was, all cozy in her pajamas- no Bulgarian ogling her like a piece of meat "What?" she managed, scraping back her hair. She shook her head as though to align her thoughts "It wasn't a date, it was just studying" she mentioned, flopping onto her mattress.

"Cedric won't be impressed" Ginny commented.

"I wasn't either, don't worry" Hermione remarked sharply.

A silence filled the room for a moment and Hermione could hear Ginny shuffling her paper. Drifting her gaze to her, a smile began to creep across her face - Ginny was turning as red as her hair as she attempted to suppress a snigger. When their eyes met, the girls burst out laughing, cackling with a roar and doubling over.

...

"Today we will attempt to conjurate organic matter. This will make self-transfiguration a bit easier to grasp. See it as a stepping-stone" Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted her thoughts and clapped her hands together "Now, _living_ conjuration is trickier than normal conjuration, replicating and breathing the essence of life into nothing is a difficult line of magic and, typically, will be in your N.E.W.T examinations"

For the past five minutes she'd been staring at Cedric out of the corner of her eye. It was as though his aura was drawing her senses to him, like it was an inescapable force - this wasn't helped by the fact she hadn't seen him for three days, not out of purpose just coincidence and scheduling difficulties. It was as though she was catching up on lost time, ridiculous as it sounded, etching his face even more firmly to memory.

She saw him smirking, his focus clearly not completely dedicated to the lesson either. Part of Hermione melted as she saw that quick flash of teeth, the urge to just grab and kiss him was becoming unbearable. Forget mesmerizing his face with her eyes, she wanted to plot his features out with her hands and lips.

'_Where did _that_ come from?'_ she questioned herself, surprised by the bluntness of her own yearning.

"The incantation we will be using is _R__hodion wurdi_" the Professor continued.

Cedric lowered his gaze as he heard Hermione exhaling, not particularly loudly but he just seemed to be attuned to everything she did. He blinked in thought, eyes resting on her right hand that was on the table beside his elbow. He ground his teeth together, flickering his eyes up to Professor McGonagall as she continued lecturing and then back to Hermione's gentle hand.

Subtly, observing the classroom for any onlookers, Cedric hauled his arm backwards so his hand was parallel to hers.

He stroked it delicately with his outstretched fingertips, relishing in the satin texture. It was only when he felt her hand become rigid he realized she was also watching the rhythmic patterns he was tracing on her skin.

Hermione stilled, meeting his eyes. They were a darker grey than normal, as though clouded with contemplation. Despite this she softened and turned her hand to entwine with his, the touch a guaranteed exhilaration. Her lips parted as did his, letting out a short exhale as he returned the movement.

It was different and she didn't want to let go - Viktor's rough grasp was domineering and yet Cedric's seemed to mould to hers, fitting together perfectly. A breath of disbelief contorted her expression as an epiphany hit her, straight from Cedric's deep gaze.

"Mr. Diggory would you care to demonstrate?" the Professor asked, the only one to spy his distracted state.

His hand disappeared and Hermione suddenly felt like she was floating away - as though his hand had been the only thin grounding her to her seat.

"Of course" he replied coolly, all the eyes in the room focused on him.

Hermione's captivated stare went unnoticed as he raised his wand in a considered motion "_R__hodion wurdi_" Cedric stated.

It was as though he'd been paying attention how perfectly a bushel of yellow roses appeared, pot and all on Professor McGonagall's desk.

His concentrated gaze was elated with a hint of confidence, the class clapping at his success. In the midst of applause, Hermione felt herself dizzying "He _wants_ me" she mumbled inaudibly to herself.

"Well Done Mr. Diggory" the Professor commented, eyes drifting suspiciously to Hermione, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts "Now everyone try to emulate this result" she commanded, touching the bushel with her wand.

The incantations began sounding as Cedric looked to Hermione, cocking an eyebrow. She smiled, meeting his eyes, still trying to wrap her head around the concept she'd concluded at. Hermione wouldn't have realized or even considered the conclusion unless she'd seen the same turbulence in Krum's stare last night. It couldn't be though. Surely? It wasn't as though they were even _together_. They just happened to be _together_ every now and then and those incidents just happened to be in secret.

"Your turn" he smiled, reminding her where she was.

Hermione centered herself, trying not to get to caught up in her ludicrous fantasies "Easy for you to say" she returned quietly. Her hazel stare panned the room, seeing various variations of roses popping up across the tables as Professor McGonagall circled carefully.

Suddenly she could feel Cedric's gaze intensify, his smile widening at her utterance.

"_R__hodion wurdi_" she attempted, dispelling her burst of nerves.

A few petals plumed from her wand disappearing before they even hit the oak surface. She sighed in aggravation, disgruntled. Apparently her expression was amusing as Cedric grinned more.

"_R__hodion wurdi_" she stated once more, producing the same results.

"Focus is the key" she heard Professor McGonagall advise another student.

'_I would be able to focus if Cedric wasn't grinning at me and I wasn't trying to decipher what he was thinking. I mean, why else would he have that hint of seductive darkness in his eyes.'_

She straightened up in her seat, adjusting her grasp on her wand _'Did I just describe his eyes as seductive? They are rather attractive...does he find me attractive? Well naturally when you kiss someone you tend to like them, but in that way? As in _that_ way?'_

"_R__hodion wurdi_" Hermione ordered as the bell chimed. This time nothing fathomed _'Do _I_ want him in that way?'_

"Mr. Diggory perhaps you could stay behind with Miss Granger, give her a few pointers"

'_How long has Professor McGonagall been watching me?'_ she quickly realized, raising her gaze.

"Yes Professor" Cedric smirked as the classroom emptied.

Hermione gave Professor McGonagall a sort of smile - It wasn't _her _fault. Cedric was distracting. It was hard to focus when he was being so..._him. _Not to mention that she was trying to figure out her feelings for him and guess at his for her. Did she not appreciate _how_ distracting that was?

The Professor left at this, oblivious to Hermione's mental rant, leaving the pair alone in the room. Hermione stood up and walked around Cedric. His scent washed over her fully as she passed him, a heady in hale of breath steadying her footsteps. She heard him follow quietly, standing behind, his body shadowing hers.

Cedric had been a little confused, watching her the past few minutes, her eyes had seemed _distracted_, along with her thoughts. It wasn't as though his weren't, it was as though whenever he was near Hermione he couldn't focus on what he had to, it was on what he wanted to - _her_.He mused over that thought as his body squared up behind hers, breathing down the nape of her neck for a split second, before regaining his focus.

"Raise your wand" he instructed.

She did so, the warmth of his body meshing alongside hers as her eyes fixated on the door opposite.

"Now you need to relax your elbow a bit, that's why the spell isn't a hundred percent yet" he informed "Like this" he added, out stretching his arm and latching onto her wrist.

There it was again, that lapse in concentration. He pulled at it gently, slowly guiding the limb into a looser position. He gulped, feeling her leaning slightly into him, blinking to refocus once more.

"Now what?" she asked, heart racing as her hazel stare flickered to his strong hand.

"Just a soft flick of the wrist should do it as you say your incantation" he answered "The incantation depends on what you are trying to conjurate but it's the positioning and movement that determines the effectiveness" Cedric continued, lips ghosting against her ear.

Hermione could feel herself going weak at the knees as his words tickled her skin, not that the words themselves were particularly seductive, in fact they were completely obtuse. It was they way he spoke that coaxed and captivated her.

His coal eyes lingered on the side of her concentrated face, enchanted. He cleared his throat as he fully felt her shoulders rise and fall against his chest, pursing his soft smile to control himself.

"Right, go" he urged.

"_Rhodionwurdi_" she cast, following his advice and direction.

Hermione watched eagerly as a small crimson petal fathomed in the air in front of them, dropping to the ground with a swaying weight.

She sighed into the silence.

"Perhaps if you change your stance" he attempted, his left hand reaching gradually for her hip as his other ran along the length of her arm, draping down her side. The wool of her jumper contrasted the grey of her skirt, it was though his fingers were conductors, the electric current magnifying as they lowered to the easily penetrable cotton. His mind began to flood with images, what he could do, what he _wanted_ to do. Cedric's left hand clasped the opposite side of her waist, leading it backwards, causing Hermione to let out a staggered exhale. It was as though the mounting pressure within him had been released slightly. He struggled with his inner turmoil.

She heard him breathe a low breath past her ear, a few strands of her hair wavering at the sensation. They were pressed tight together now and they both knew it. Neither moved.

"You can do this" Cedric continued, his voice thick with layered indistinct meaning. Even he wasn't sure what he meant behind the words.

"Are we still talking about conjurating?" Hermione replied, dusting frivolity over her heavy tone. A smile pricked at her cheek, fading slightly in the abruptly intense atmosphere.

Her eyes turned to her side; all she could see was his shoulder - stoic. She felt Cedric's fingers grip a little more securely around her and a larger gush of warm air curl around her neck, catching at her collar. The fingers of his left hand slipped under her jumper ever so slightly, the heat radiating from them through the thin layer of shirt caused Hermione to inhale in euphoria. Cedric's right index and fore finger extended up Hermione's side, dragging themselves downwards so slowly it was excruciatingly elating to experience.

"How are we doing?" Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted as she entered the room.

Before Hermione caught up with her senses, Cedric was now a meter behind her and she was standing alone in the middle of the room, wand extended.

"It's getting there" Cedric replied "Give it another go Hermione" he egged.

Hermione collected her dizzied thoughts, gulping "_Rhodionwurdi_" she stated.

Suddenly a red rose sprouted from between two stone slabs, growing in a mesmerizing manner - very much there unlike her meandering mind.

"Excellent" the Professor remarked with a smile.

"Just a matter of positioning" Hermione managed, trying to calm her blushing cheeks.

"I knew it was just a minor part of the practice considering the handkerchief you conjurated last week" Professor McGonagall admitted "Thank you Cedric"

Cedric shrugged his shoulders with a small smile, recognizing his spell "My pleasure Professor" the tone was too innocent for what had been running through his mind. Yet it was honest and the teacher smiled back.

"See you in class" she bid farewell, exiting the room.

Unbeknown to the pair, Professor McGonagall had a wide grin plastered on her face as she made her way down the hall, footsteps echoing against the floor.

"We better go" Cedric smirked, lolling his head to one side as he stood.

He entwined his hand with Hermione's, letting out a breath "Come on teacher's pet"

She gave him a small glare that dissipated as he pecked her cheek, lips lingering a second too long and inspiring more debate within Hermione's mind.

Cedric produced his wand, levitating and uprooting the rose, causing it to unravel itself into nothingness. Hermione felt her question still burning on her lips as she watched the beautiful magic but disregarded it, caught up in his astonishing ability. The petals burnt into golden ash as they vanished.

He'd lead her back to the Gryffindor Common Room, not saying another word and kissed her deeply on the lips. Although as stupefying as normal, Cedric's mouth against Hermione's didn't seem the same. The kiss was softer, and the unwillingness to break the contact running deeper.

They'd parted only due to need of air, entangled in one another's embrace.

"Sweet dreams" he grinned, dark and distracted eyes roaming over her face as he unhinged himself from her.

"Only if they're about you" Hermione returned under her breath dotingly.

Something sparkled in the slate stare of Cedric as the words parted from her lips. Leaving Hermione with a small thoughtful smile and her unanswered question, Cedric turned away and walked down the stairwell and out of sight. She watched him disappear, that same unrequited question remaining to run through her mind all night.


	10. Tidings of questionable motives and joy

Chapter 10 - Tidings of questionable motives and joy

It was a fresh Christmas morning that greeted Hermione when she peered out from her dormitory window. She had opened it sleepily, allowing a cool breeze to awaken her senses. A deep inhale of the crisp air swelling within her chest, inspiring a smile to grace her features.

All was well, despite that same question burning through her mind - the one that had been lingering in her thoughts in the few days that had passed since she'd seen Cedric. The problematic notion only creased her brow momentarily before she turned around, hearing voices echoing up from the Common Room amongst the heavy breaths of her dormitory mates.

The smile returned as she noticed Ginny stirring in her bed, waking with a leisurely stretch "Merry Christmas" she yawned with a lazy smile, prying herself from her sheets.

"And to you too" Hermione returned "You coming down?" a spur of childlike energy flickering through her.

"In a sec, you head down" the red head motioned, to which Hermione ran down the stairs as quietly and quickly as she could manage.

As she entered the common room she was presented with the sight of Ron and Harry in the midst of a sea of wrapping paper, several chocolate frog boxes already discarded around them and a look of innocent glee on their faces.

"Merry Christmas!" they both sung in unison on spying her.

Suddenly the twins emerged from the boy's dormitory, chanting the yuletide greeting in unison.

"Merry Christmas" Hermione smirked "Any left for me or...?" she added to her friends, gesturing to the adorned fir tree that stood proudly behind them.

"Well there was this one..." Harry began.

As though on cue Ron produced a little box from behind his back, with a small envelope attached, an impish grin spreading across his face. Playfully he shook his hand lightly, teasing to detach the letter as moving to pluck it from the present.

"Don't you _dare_ Ronald Weasley" she snarled on recognizing the penmanship.

Ron's eyes danced over her furious face, deliberating. But then their eyes met and the hazel brown of Hermione's eyes were ablaze. The scene following would have been expected on an African Savanna. Like a lion pouncing on its prey, Hermione moved so fast, she was wrestling the box from Ron within seconds.

"What's got your wands in a knot?" Ginny asked, entering in the midst of the bedlam.

With an eruption of laughter from all, Hermione managed to unlatch the gift, holding it protectively to her chest. Now giggling in Ron's grasp she freed herself, moving away.

Ginny shook her head, perching on the sofa and peering around for a gift of her own. After a second or two Harry produced a few colourful parcels from under the cover of redundant wrappings.

"Saved them" he smiled, offering them to her.

Ginny took the gifts with a small grin; watching Hermione's face lighting up as she cooed over her present in the seat beside her "Thanks"

Ron watched Hermione for a moment, shaking his head "The Bulgarian can write?" he commented, earning a dismissive slap on the head from one of his brothers.

"Wasn't me!" they grinned simultaneously, scooping their parcels from under the tree.

Hermione however didn't hear the exchange, running her fingers over the envelope quietly, smiling a glowing smile.

Harry deliberated her expression for a moment before chucking one of the boxes marked 'Ron' at his friend, distracting him.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Just a token to let you know I'm thinking about you._

_Shall see you at the feast._

_Yours always,_

_Cedric x_

Hermione felt her heart beating erratically in her chest, pounding with anticipation.

'_He put a kiss' _she pondered, running her finger over his slender script _'He's never put a kiss'_. It was as though she could feel his lips against hers as she traced over the parchment. Her smile grew wider, if at all that were possible, causing Ginny to nudge her.

Quickly dropping her free roaming and fanciful thoughts, Hermione picked up her coveted crimson box from her lap and let it rest in the palm of her hand. She observed the golden silk ribbon that carefully concealed the contents within it - the box felt as soft as it and equally Hermione's expression.

Delicately she tugged at a loose end of the fastening, urging it to melt into a liquid gold along with the rest of the wrappings till only the gift itself remained. She felt her breath halt, hearing Ginny's along with it.

Resting in Hermione's grasp was a feather light golden chain, so thin it was as though a ray of sunshine had been manipulated into the shape. It glittered in the presence of the fire, diverting Hermione's attention to a small pendant that lay, nestled within a bed of the ciara chain.

A yellow stone was set in the same brilliant bullion, twinkling in Hermione's topaz gaze.

"That must have cost Galleons!"

Hermione's infatuated stare became distracted by Ginny's whisper and the realization that both Fred and George were peering over from the opposite side of the tree.

Her heart was all a flutter once more, not out of anxiety but by the fact she'd never been presented with something so precious. Hermione's smile then softened, a warmth absorbing her senses.

Dangling it between her thumb and forefinger, she allowed the necklace to bask in all it's glory, the fire light refracting delicately off it. Suddenly the gem transformed vivid amber.

"What did I do?" Hermione gasped in near silence.

Ginny took the note from her friend's lap and read over it, a wide grin fathoming "It's a thought medallion, when the giver of the necklace is thinking about the person to whom it was intended it changes colour" she informed excitedly.

Hermione's awe struck expression was matched with a slow blink of the eyes, a rose blush in her cheeks.

Harry watched her dubiously, brow furrowing in thought. With that Ron hauled out a familiar maroon jumper from a box with a sigh "Not again" he moaned.

"I think you'll look rather dashing in it Ron" Harry said, causing the twins to chuckle.

"Don't smirk at me like that, you've got one too!" Ron returned, lobbing an identical box across the length of the fireplace. Another rupture of laughter filled the common room.

"I was just reading the card!" Harry defended, retrieving the lid and holding it up.

"Don't you two look so smarmy either, she hasn't forgot you either" Ginny noted pointing to the tree, indicating two viridian parcels.

Their faces fell with a monotonous groan.

"Boys" Ginny sighed, looking to Hermione who seemed absorbed in her own world. She'd hooked her present around her neck and relaxed into the sofa, tugging at the gem with a radiant expression.

...

Meanwhile in the Hufflepuff common room...

"Cedric what you get?" Earnie MacMillan called across the excited common room.

Excited was an understatement - the place was swarming. Swarming with beaming faces in yellow and black attire amidst a torrent of festive wrapping paper.

Cedric, who had taken a seat, refuge almost, in the large windowsill on the opposite side of the room lifted up his present to his friend, waving it as an indication to his answer. He grinned to himself, eyes wandering over the parcel in its brown box, gold ribbon sealing it. Carefully he pulled off the ribbon, letting it drop on his lap and eagerly lifted the box lid.

His grey gaze stopped spying a small letter in familiar script staring back up at him.

Quietly he surveyed the bedlam, seeing Earnie slowly shuffling through the hyper Hufflepuffs and making his way toward him. Cedric quickly removed the note and tucked it under the present, just in time for Earnie to reach him.

It was only then that Cedric realized what Hermione had given him a book.

'_Walt Whitman Poems'_

His eyes moved over the cover, a part of his mind recognizing it as the book she had on the Quidditch stand and the one she'd given him a glare at for having no clue about.

"A Muggle book" Cedric explained eyes a little too bright for his casual tone. He'd anticipated Earnie's reaction - the immediate loss of interest, however his blue eyes lingered curiously on Cedric.

"Ah right" his friend commented, nodding and furrowing his brow slightly.

"Holy Hippogriff I got the new Nimbus!" Zacharias Smith exclaimed from the swarm, holding his broom like a beacon, jumping on the sofa. He was beaming like a five year old on, well, Christmas Day.

Suddenly all the heads in the room turned to him, including Cedric and Earnie, the roar of chatter becoming louder and louder. Lost in the exhilaration of his present, Zacharias leapt in the air - consequently tripping on a cushion and falling onto the few Hufflepuffs behind him.

Cedric bellowed a laugh, joined by the rest of the common room, apart from the few disgruntled students who'd formed the human crash mat.

"I better go check on him" Earnie said, suppressing his wide smirk.

"Yeah" Cedric agreed, for once thankful for his short attention span and Zach's stupidity.

_Dear Cedric,_

_To improve your knowledge of Muggle literature, I can't believe you haven't read these!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Yours under the mistletoe?_

_Hermione_

A wide crooked smile spread across his face, something inside him stirring. His eyebrows narrowed, checking himself.

Before he could put his finger on the sensation a few giggles sounded in a close vicinity of his ears. Looking up like a deer caught in headlights he saw four girls beaming at him, all who seemed to be looking too made up for having just gotten out of bed. Instinctively Cedric put the letter in the cover of the book, protectively placing it and its box on the other side of him.

"Merry Christmas Cedric" they all cooed in quick succession, batting their eyelashes.

"Merry Christmas" he returned politely.

They giggled again. He felt like sighing but that would have been rude, this happened to him every year. In fact any time someone could give a gift with just cause to a person they rarely talked to. Valentines, Easter, Halloween even!

He smiled, eyes flickering to each face, bracing himself inwardly.

"Well I just wanted to give you a little something, you know to say Merry Christmas" the brunette began, producing a small pink box.

He nodded, turning the box over in his hands "Oh you shouldn't have, thanks"

"Yeah and me, Ced" the blonde added, giving him a green parcel, slightly larger than the brunettes.

Cedric saw the discreet scathing look the other girls flung at her "Cheers" he replied, taking the gift and placing it on his lap.

"Merry Christmas Cedric" another brunette announced, handing him a cobalt blue present, again superceding the last in size. She smiled at him, moving in for a hug. He awkwardly returned the hug, not quite sure how to receive her rather forceful embrace.

"Happy Christmas" the final girl started, flicking her jet-black hair over her shoulder.

Cedric looked around her and saw no gift. He gave her a quizzical expression, slightly relieved but nonetheless confused "I wanted to give you something extra special" she elaborated, the thin grin that spread across her face conveying her joy at teasing him.

Without warning he felt a pair of lips attack his cheek, luckily his reflexes were quicker than his thoughts and caused his head to swerve just in time - avoiding the mouth by mere millimeters.

She pried her lips off him with a partial disappointment draining her smug smile.

Before he could fathom a response the girl spoke "That gift is in unlimited supply Cedric, in case you were wondering" she smirked, stepping backwards.

He waited until she disappeared into the crowd along with her clearly annoyed friends, bombarded with a chorus of _'I can't believe you just did that'_, before wiping the lipstick he could feel imprinted onto his face.

He felt like his skin was crawling as he shuffled on the sill. The thought of another kiss that wasn't from Hermione made him shudder, a little to his surprise. Turning his attention to the abundant supply of gifts on his lap Cedric began poking through them cautiously.

"Love potion" he coughed, the scent of perfume and the unmistakable concoction emanating strongly from the chocolates he'd discovered, peering into the lid of the blue box. He discarded it at his feet.

The green box then started to glare expectantly at him and so he opened it, foolishly without caution. As the lid was raised a bright pink light began to radiate from within. Cedric's eyes widened, slamming it shut.

"Cupid crystals?" he whispered in disbelief. _'Are these girls insane?'_ he thought to himself, face contorting. Cedric practically chucked the potentially deadly present next to the other, kicking it further from his body. That bright a light meant a high quantity of crystal and an 'infatuation coma' waiting to happen.

Cedric darted his gaze around the still bustling common room, nobody seemed to have noticed his outburst and were still busing themselves with their own gifts. Not being able to see the fifth year girls who'd approached him Cedric looked at the last, seemingly innocent season tiding on his lap.

"Here we go" he muttered to himself.

When he inspected the pink box, sniffing it much like a dog, something stopped Cedric in his tracks. His concentrated eyes softened, inhaling once more.

'_Parchment'_ he noted mentally, taking another heady breath of the alluring aroma _'Lavender'_ he pondered. His heart was beat irregularly in his chest, breathing in a large intake of the fascinating fragrance once more. He ferreted through the box feverishly, retrieving a pearlescent thimble sized bottle from the pink tissue paper. Cedric's grey eyes observed it for a hungry second, flitting over it at great speed. Unable to stop himself he pulled the cork out and held the container to his nostrils and drank in the scent.

It was so excruciatingly exquisite.

He needed to taste it.

The liquid was so close to his lips, it would be easy to just let the addictive aromatic liquid slip between them. It was as though the sound of the bustling room was fading away, along with his vigilance. Euphoria had set in and Cedric felt himself smile a numb smile.

He had to experience it, he could feel that same buzz he'd felt earlier when reading Hermione's letter. It was as though he was sky high and a need was blazing like a wildfire within him, crimson hues submerging all his senses apart from that want.

Someone called his name, distracting him.

And that was all he needed to snap him back from his desensitized state.

"Amortentia!" he blurted out, hurling the bottle as far away as possible from him, the contents fizzling out of sight in a puff of rose smoke on the stairwell. Nobody had noticed, once again, and Cedric exhaled gratefully. He paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow _'They are insane. Forget the Dragons__, they are going to kill me'_

"Cedric?" Eanrie called impatiently.

'_Oh Earnie, that's who it was' _Cedric recognized, lifting his head to the sound.

"See you at the feast, yeah?" he added, gesturing to Zach and some of the other Hufflepuff sixth years surrounding him by the portrait entrance.

"Yeah" Cedric replied, shaking his head "Yeah at the feast" he confirmed.

As he saw his friends vanish out of sight, Cedric's turned joyously to the one present that he cared about and was sure didn't contain some kind of magic that would obliterate his free will.


	11. The Feast

Chapter 11 - The Feast

This year the students remained at Hogwarts, the Triwizard tournament implying tradition to follow. And so, the normally sleepy halls of the school were fuller than ever during this festive season, more as the pupils filed into the Great Hall for the eagerly anticipated Christmas Feast.

The cavernous hall was more enchanting than normal, large glass baubles floated over the long tables, translucent and gravitating around on another like planets - formulating their own celebratory solar system among torrents of dissipating snowflakes and sparkling stars. It was as though a whole universe of sugar-coated splendor was adorning the stratosphere above the students and staff, bringing several awed eyes to look at the ethereal entity.

It hadn't taken Cedric long to locate Hermione. The crowds were still bustling and the chatter that amalgamated in the room was roaring loud but he'd found her instantly - talking to Ginny Weasley on the Gryffindor table. It was as though his grey eyes automatically gravitated toward her, finding her smiling face across the table separating them.

He grinned, unbeknown to himself, as he'd found her in the midst of the bedlam, a warmth that could have been put down to yuletide cheer radiating from within him.

Cedric knew it wasn't that as he acknowledged his own smirk, taking his seat amongst his friends. Professor Dumbledore stood and a hush fell over the hall, heads turning to podium where he stood. Out of habitual respect Cedric looked to the Headmaster who was about to speak, reluctantly peeling his stare from a now silent Hermione.

"First things First - Merry Christmas!" the Professor announced, raising his hands in the air with a hearty smile "It is wonderful to see you all here, along with our guests enjoying what promises to be a delicious Christmas bounty, I have been assured-" he proceeded.

Cedric couldn't help it, his eyes had meandered back to Hermione, her stare was tentatively focused on Professor Dumbledore. It was encapsulating, her beauty - he was beside himself how nobody else fawned over her - she was magnificent. Her curls were cascading around her face like a halo, rivaling the heavenly ambience of the scene above. Cedric checked himself, clearing his throat in a low murmur. It was as though the past few thoughts flickering through his mind were too hard to ignore, it was as though all he could do was focus on her. His mind was fixated on Hermione Granger and he was at ease with this new-found attachment. It was bizarre and perfect. She was more, more to him that he had realized - Hermione was just sitting there in her robes, looking like she did everyday and yet he was musing of her as some unearthly beauty.

"It is the season of good will and more importantly of love."

Suddenly Hermione's hazel eyes flickered directly at him. A whimsical thought along the lines of _'How did she do that?' _passing through his thoughts before they were stopped in their tracks.

_Love._

The notion hit him in the clichéd form of a bolt of lightening, and as soon as it had that warmth within burned that little bit more. All he could decipher was that he need to be near her, hold her in his arms - just to touch Hermione's perfect features with his fingertips.

"Love for ones fellow man, for ones loved ones, for enemies and rivals to come together, friends and strangers to share experiences with one another."

Cedric's stare was now locked with Hermione's. She gave a small shy smirk, which he reflected - naturally. It was as though everything had faded out around her, blurred and distorted save her face and those eyes. Those piercing brown eyes that struck a chord deeper than Cedric had ever experienced in his life, he was drowning in those chocolate pools as he drank in her image but felt no urgency to save himself.

"Quite befitting for our tournament" Dumbledore added, blue eyes twinkling as he peered over the rims of his glasses. He paused, surveying the room for a second "And on that note, I think it is time for us to celebrate this joyous occasion" he continued, clapping his hands together.

At this the empty tables became laden with golden roast turkeys, mountains of potatoes, platters of fat succulent chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, and silver boats of condiments. Deserts dotted themselves between the fantastic displays of food, taking all the students by surprise.

Astounded applause and gasps of awe rang like church bells through the hall, approval airing through the space within moments. The cheerful faces soon moved to the edibles, quickly distracted by what promised to be a dining experience to remember. All except for Cedric and Hermione, who delayed that movement for just a second, not quite done watching one another.

...

People began trickling away from the feast, content and sleepy - not shocking considering how much was consumed. As Ron and Harry helped themselves to a final helping of pudding Hermione felt that sensation like she was being observed. Looking up she caught him, Cedric - giving that same inviting stare as he had before the feast begun, gently gesturing to the door with his head.

Hermione felt the air being knocked out of her as she smirked nodding.

Her eyes glued to him as he excused himself from his table, his slight form speedily navigating through the few departures from the hall.

She waited an excruciating few minutes, as not to make her movements conspicuous. A rush of adrenalin helped with the impatience she was suffering, not being able to focus on anything in particular. All she could recall was his intent stare and the effect it had inspired on her - the erratic heartbeat, the loss of breath, the excitement and exhilaration of a promise to be near him.

"Got to go, tired" was all she managed on rising from the table.

As she exited the hall Hermione looked around the empty corridor, walking to the left aimlessly.

"Cedric?" she whispered.

With that a pair of hand claimed her waist and a pair of lips were nuzzled into her hair "I've been waiting to do that all day" he enticed in a low murmur.

Lost in the euphoria Hermione closed her eyes, feeling his presence more so at doing so. Then common sense disrupted her joy.

"We should go somewhere else" she mustered, as his mouth pressed against her skin. A smile graced her features as Cedric's grip moved to her hand.

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to as they ran down a few corridors. The thrill of it all compensating for the lack of his verbal communication as his hand held hers.

Noting they were somewhere near Potions, the pair stepped into the darkness of an alcove, kisses sparring off one another with exuberant energy - hands entangled between them.

"Did you like your present?' Hermione asked breathily, inhaling as they broke apart.

Cedric nodded, eyes glistening in the blackness, as his breathing steadied "You don't know how much of a relief it was"

She looked up at him quizzically "Long story" he murmured, entranced by her hazel stare.

Overcome by instinct his two fingertips ran from Hermione's temple to the nape of her neck, slowly sending a shockwave through her, he could feel her response as her breath became bated. He smirked a mischievous smirk, contemplating the reaction.

His fingers ran precariously close to her top button, lingering on the cotton for a debated second. Hermione studied his facial expression intently, a whirlwind of raw emotion wracking her chest. That question was thrust to the forefront of her thoughts, the one that had plagued her since the incident in transfiguration. But before she could manifest it Cedric spoke.

"I can see you like yours?" he asked, scooping the fine chain on his fingers. All Hermione could do was nod as he lifted the jewel, letting it hang between their faces.

"Good to see it works" he commented, the gem a dark orange in the little light there was.

"I wonder what exactly you're thinking" she pondered aloud, teetering on the edge of blurting out her hormonal impulses.

"Ah that's part of the fun, this way I can tease you" Cedric returned, missing the seriousness and thickness of her tone as he twirled the chain around his fingers.

"You say that as if _I_ tease _you_!" Hermione retorted in disbelief, loosing her train of interrogative thought once more.

Cedric grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

"How do-" she started as he dropped the chain, pressing it tenderly to her collarbone.

"Yours under the mistletoe?" he quoted playfully, taking her hands and leading them to his waist - closing the space between them.

"Well" she blushed, taking hold of him automatically.

"Kind of kinky" he continued, lowering his head. Eyes draping from hers, following the contours of her neck. A blush flourished in her cheeks, distracting his attention to her face.

"I like it" he whispered, coal eyes sincere despite his toying tone.

Hermione felt her pulse becoming irregular, suddenly more aware of the sexual tension surrounding their now touching forms "You know what I'd like?" she began, adopting his tantalizing voice.

Cedric's deep and concentrated stare delved into hers.

"Anything" he murmured.

Hermione could feel his hands clasp her hips and a sense of dejà vu hit her core, along with a rush of longing as she stared past him. Her eyes drifted to his that were wandering over her face thoughtfully.

"For you to kiss me" she smiled, producing her wand and aiming it above them. With that mistletoe sprang from the ceiling, curling above their heads.

Cedric grinned at the foliage before returning to look deep into Hermione's eyes. Slowly he craned his lips down, eyes not leaving hers until they were out of sight - he placed a tender kiss on the cusp of her lips.

"I cannot let you go, I would do you good, I am for you, and you are for me, not only for our own sake, but for others' sakes" he breathed as the electric contact of their skin tingled, despite not touching.

"I am sure you are not kissing me for other's sakes" Hermione corrected, smiling at the familiar poem line. The words had always appealed to her romanticism but had never sounded so magical as in Cedric's perfect voice.

He chuckled lightly before being cut off with her reply - a passionate kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. His hands roamed over her, every now and then gripping that little bit too tightly with a need that Hermione gorged on, responding with greater enthusiasm. Her hands gripped at his hair, as his ventured beneath the hem of her skirt ever so slightly, running mesmerizing patterns of their own accord over the untouched. Neither could control the escalating need that was bleating through their minds, that was until Hermione broke for air. She wound her arms around his neck, leaning against his body for support as the earth shattering silence, bar their breath, filled the ecstasy drenched atmosphere.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled huskily, running his nose lovingly along the length of hers as his hands found their way back to Hermione's waist, on the right side of her clothing. He was in a state of cheerful disbelief at how intensified things had just turned, a million reflective notions flickering in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas" Hermione repeated, nuzzling closer in his strong and blissful embrace - the shadows concealing the afterglow of feeding a newly unearthed appetite.


	12. An alley makes for an ally

Chapter 12 - An alley makes for an ally

A few weeks passed, the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts had thawed into their usual green. What did not thaw however was the flickering flame between Cedric and Hermione. Of course, this flame was hidden from all except for those concerned. The mounting want was mutually felt, neither one nor the other pressing the matter. It was a peculiar occurrence; it was as though things built up and up, the passion and air becoming denser and denser until suddenly it all dissipates - fathoming into nothing but silently pondering minds.

Despite this they were content, the enigmatic possibility still lingering in their thoughts. The trivial questions of 'Should I say?' and 'Does he want to?' seemed to vanish at the sight of one another. It was like they were blind to all else in one another's presence. Their location, the time of day, any previous doubts and contemplations were lost in the blur of infatuation.

Hermione had been dubiously glancing over a book when a familiar voice sounded into her ear and an equally familiar pair of hands claimed her waist captive, infatuation burning through her blood and flushing her cheeks bright red.

"I've had an idea" the voice whispered.

Hermione jumped, dropping the book she was becoming absorbed in and letting out a little yelp.

A whisper rushed through the library, students peeked out from behind the various bookshelves surrounding the noise.

All they saw was the Gryffindor bookworm standing, staring at the book she'd dropped with her hands clasped over her mouth while Cedric Diggory - the essence of popularity, reaching for a book on the shelf behind her, had a perplexed expression on his face.

The chatter subsided as quickly as it had formulated, the various intrigued eyes disappearing back to their work.

"You carry on like that and we'll blow our cover" Cedric joked light heartedly, turning to look at Hermione.

"Sorry, didn't realize that my body was being stolen from me" she responded, eyes washing over Cedric. She was doing it again, the hinting. She knew she was doing it but was curious, as always.

Ever since that transfiguration lesson and the rendezvous' they'd shared there was something plaguing Cedric's eyes. She had an inclination as to what he was contemplating when he looked at her because she was sure that she reflected the same questioning stare back into those mirror like eyes.

He was now leaning against the desk behind him, a relaxed aura surrounding him whilst a spark danced in them "Hogsmead" he stated.

"Hogsmead?" she returned questioningly.

"There's a Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin on Sunday" he informed with a kindled excitement "and last time Malfoy got into a fight with the Ravenclaw beater. _Nobody_ is going to want to miss _that_ rematch"

"A proper date?" Hermione grinned, unable to stop herself.

"Yeah, I have to take my girlfriend out _some_time. I mean sneaking around the castle is fun, and has its advantages, but-" Cedric became distracted by Hermione's growing smile "What?" he smirked.

"I would love to go to Hogsmead with you" she answered _'Girlfriend'_ was the doting sigh that was present in her expression.

"Great, we'll walk down after lunch then" Cedric smiled, his term of endearment being accepted to his happiness.

...

When they'd reached the Three Broomsticks, Cedric went to the bar to order leaving Hermione to find a seat, basking in the formalities of what a relationship actually was.

As he turned around and began walking toward her she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She'd never pictured herself in this situation before and it was _bliss_. Being with Cedric just seemed to warm her insides and make her feel elated, stirring something deep within.

He let a smile tug at his cheek as he stared at Hermione, casually draping his right arm around the back of her as he took his seat, the light touch sending a shockwave through her - no that she let on.

He was nervous, despite his better judgment. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but this was _Hermione_. He wanted everything to be perfect for her, it was as though everything he did now centered around pleasing the young witch within his embrace. It was an odd and exhilarating experience, a perspective that he was becoming ever more accustomed to with each passing moment with her.

"You know I never saw myself as the doting girlfriend type" Hermione mused aloud, observing his features fondly.

"_Doting_?" Cedric returned curiously "I was wondering what you were grinning about"

"That obvious is it?" Hermione winced.

"No, just to me" Cedric replied, eyes darting over her as she nestled closer to his chest. He smiled down to her, meeting her blushing brown eyes for a lingering moment.

"Two Butterbeers for the lovebirds" Madame Rosmerta beamed, placing the drinks before them. Her glittering green eyes lingered on Cedric for a second before flashing to Hermione, whose mouth opened in a mixture of distress, shock and pride - the latter being that they actually appeared to be a couple to an outsider. In spite of the ease that came with secrecy a part of her wished she could be with Cedric publicly; walking hand in hand through an empty Hogsmead was enough to entice that thought, encourage it into a possibility.

"Okay, maybe a little" Cedric chuckled, distracting Hermione's thought process. She shot him a scorned gaze, mockingly of course "If it makes you feel better, I cannot..._not _smile when I see you" Cedric began, expression true to his word as he reached for his Butterbeer "Do you know how awkward that is when I'm talking to Professor Snape and I suddenly start grinning like an infatuated idiot"

Hermione laughed loudly as Cedric took a sip of his beverage, causing him to pull it from his lips in a chortle "You think I'm joking? It was Thursday when you walked past me in the corridor along the west wing" he recalled, watching Hermione take to her drink.

"He must have a thing for you now, I mean how could he resist the 'Diggory effect'" she explained, hands cradling the warm mug to her mouth.

"The 'Diggory effect'?" Cedric returned, bemused and setting his drink down as to place his other hand on her waist. He shuffled to face her.

Hermione nodded with an unimpressed and adorable, Cedric thought, expression.

"I have my own _effect_?" he pressed, smirking as he began a few twirling the tendrils of Hermione's hair.

"Yes, don't act so oblivious. When you smile at one of the girls they go weak in the knees, are unable to fathom a sentence and what was the other symptom" she informed, considering the last part. Suddenly aware of Cedric amusing himself with her hair the rest of the sentence vanished from her mind. She struggled against the sensation of his hand stroking her shoulder as he tugged teasingly at her locks. It was difficult to ignore; especially when his grey eyes were penetrating hers so playfully "Ah yes" she managed, controlling the flustering tone of her voice "an idiotic grin slapped across their faces. God help them if you ruffle your hair at the same time" she scoffed, wearing a wide grin herself.

Cedric burst out laughing "I never realized" he managed, claiming ignorance. He was very aware of the attention he received; his Christmas morning was enough for anyone to go on. However, they had never really taken his interest, not truly anyway. None of the girls he'd associated with had been so captivating as the brunette seated beside him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh shut it" Hermione mocked.

"_The Diggory effect_" he pondered "Perhaps I should have it trademarked"

She glared but it soon softened as Cedric resumed the rhythmic twirling of her curls and enveloped his gaze with her form - suddenly sobered and focused.

Hermione felt herself falling into his stare, loosing all sensation except for the fingers that had been submerged in her locks tracing along her neck and his left hand steadying her to her seat. The urge to kiss him was becoming all the more difficult to resist but she a part of her did, tearing her gaze away, looking to the barren surroundings. One or two regulars dotted about the pub. She felt that surge of electricity buzz through her at the contact but relaxed into it, resting her head into the crook of his neck.

Cedric eyes watched her for a deliberating moment before he sighed contently, not disheartened but intrigued. It was a moment like this that threw things into a more serious light. He and Hermione had established there was intellectual substance to their relationship but this, this just proved that they were just content in one another's company as displaying their affection. He was never one for public displays of affection after all, not that he would have minded with Hermione.

Ease surrounded them, creating such a peaceful and quiet moment it could have been just them in the room.

But it wasn't.

"I can't believe we're in Hogsmead. I mean I could see someone beating the shit out of Malfoy right now" Ron moaned.

"I needed to pick up a new quill" Harry argued "And besides, Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone have 'the shit' being beat out of them _and _as soon as I mentioned the Three Broomsticks you grinned happily at the thought of a Butterbeer"

"Hmm, suppose. It's just not the same without Hermione" Ron returned "Where is she anyway? Doubtful to be at the Quidditch" he added, as they walked to the bar.

With that they both looked at one another.

"Library" they both said simultaneously as Madame Rosmerta moved toward them.

"What can I get you boys?"

"Am I really that easy to predict?" Hermione whispered to Cedric, who was now under the table.

He bit his lip trying to control a smile and stifle his laughter. He got a tap on the head, which he knew he deserved.

"We should go now before they see us" Hermione gritted through her teeth as she felt a tingling sensation run up her legs "What are you doing?" she added.

"Having a cheeky grope" he winked, peering from under the table, his head between her legs.

As Hermione looked downwards she felt that pang on want flush through her, something about his positioning seemed rather promiscuously inviting.

It was as though he could read her mind as he responded, "Don't tempt me" he warned jokingly.

Taken by surprise at Cedric's blatant sexual banter Hermione didn't react quick enough to reply, and was lead swiftly out of the pub and towards a nearby alley, heart beating out of her chest.

"I think we lost them" Hermione whispered after 7 minutes or so, that that she'd counted, peering around the corner. Just as she finished her sentence she felt Cedric's firm grasp around her middle, pulling her pack around impatiently. It was all very well being happy around one another but the imploring need to hold her was taking over his body fast.

She looked up to him with dazed eyes as they edged further down the side street and out of view. He didn't give her time to think as he roughly pushed his lips to hers, sending her into a state of disorientation. All she could gather was the strength of his body pressing her tight to the wall, his hands holding her flush against him. Automatically she grabbed at his hair, feeling his lips catching on her bottom lip and hungrily moving over her face with open mouthed kisses. His breath was hot and staggering, much like hers. Upping the ante of things becoming more heated was near impossible as Hermione felt a moan escape her lips.

It was at this Cedric crushed his mouth to hers once more, hands gripping her.

"You know I bet she doesn't even like Krum" Harry attempted to Ron as they left the Three Broomsticks.

"Who wouldn't like him? Come on Harry he's the best Seeker in the world and not only that he's more than an athlete, he's an artist the way he -!" Ron began as they wandered along the cobblestones.

"I was going to say you, then again I'm quite aware of the man crush you've developed" Harry teased, interrupting Ron's spiel.

"Shut it" Ron started, stopping for a moment "Let's get one thing clear"

Harry crossed his arms expectantly as Ron looked at him. They lingered for a second before Ron put his arm around him, prompting them to walk "Just because he can fly like a bird doesn't make him any less of a tosser"

Harry nodded, eyes flickering to Ron. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a Hogwarts couple standing in one of the side streets, he thought nothing of it initially, continuing his conversation "Right. And you hate him because?" Harry returned.

"Because he's got his hands all over Hermione, that's why!" Ron blurted out.

Then it clicked, they weren't standing, they were...well as Professor McGonagall had stated in an address to the school on appropriate behaviour in Hogsmead 'canoodling'. But that wasn't all, he was pretty sure. No. Certain. Certain that he'd seen Hermione.

Without warning he'd ran backwards to look down the alley, a confused Ron following soon after.

He stared down the side street with a look of exasperation and uncertainty. His brow furrowed as he continued to glare.

"What is it?" Ron asked cautiously from behind him, looking in the same direction.

"I thought I saw-" he started "Never mind" he dismissed, making a mental note to speak to the person who was apparently not here.

"You're loosing plot mate" Ron sighed, giving him a nudge and returning to the main street.

"Yeah" Harry agreed wearily, sensing a presence but being unable to pinpoint the location with his green eyes. He strolled away, rejoining Ron.

"That was a bit too close" Hermione whispered, Cedric craning his head around her as he held her to his body.

"Yeah" he replied in an almost shocked tone, pulling out his wand and removing the invisibility charm he'd placed over them. His gaze drifted thoughtfully from Hermione's innocent eyes and he released the pressure he'd placed against her body, taking a step back.

"Shall we head back to the castle?" he asked, shrugging off his troubled expression with a smile.

"Alright" Hermione beamed, oblivious to his few seconds of self-control analysis and taking his hand in hers.

...

"Saw you in Hogsmead today" Harry casually dropped into the silence.

He saw Hermione's grip on her book tighten as he watched her, making a sound in the empty common room. The moon, lowly lighting the room along with the amber fireplace, illuminated the evening dark and the two friends sitting on the sofa.

"Oh" she mustered "Thought you were at the Quidditch"

"Needed to get a few things" Harry mentioned quickly.

"Right" Hermione nodded after a quiet moment, adjusting herself against the arm of the seat.

"New quill" he added, leaning against the back, letting the stillness settle before disrupting it.

Hermione bit her bottom lip anxiously and scrunching her sock coated toes, eyes darting from her book to him and then back to the book "Did you go to Scrivenshafts?" she asked distractedly, suddenly feeling the scrutiny of his gaze behind the casual tone of voice.

"Yup" Harry responded as soon as she'd finished.

His inquisitive eyes danced merrily over her squirming expression "So, are you going to tell me whose face you were snogging off?" Harry mentioned just as nonchalantly.

Everything suddenly became fuzzy, and her pulse pounded erratically. Slowly Hermione's eyes met Harry's for the first time in the whole conversation "Hm?"

"In the Alley between Zonko's and Honeydukes" Harry elaborated, fighting off a grin.

"No" Hermione spurted.

"What?" Harry returned, slightly saddened.

"I'm not going to tell you" she detailed.

"Hermione" Harry moaned, meeting her stare as her turned to her.

"Harry" she retorted in the same tone. It was only then that he saw a sparkle crackling as loudly as the fire in front of them. He'd never seen her eyes glistening so, it was...new. He felt happiness burst from within him.

"Well whoever it was, was having a good time" he commented, fighting off a chargrin.

"Harry" Hermione warned, raising her eyebrows.

"And so were you" he continued, chuckling.

Hermione kicked Harry playfully, blushing as she returned to her book. A light laughter echoed around the room, both smiling at one another.

The fireplace sputtered in the subduing atmosphere, the electric charge dissipating gently. Harry's pride and joy in Hermione that she was _with _someone, abruptly stunted as he felt the question that had been concerning him since seeing her in Hogsmead swell in his chest.

Justly, he spoke with a heavy and serious connotation both in expression and sound "Are you going to tell Ron?"

He observed his friend, seeing the excitement in her eyes dwindle as she pursed her lips together. She shook her head, looking up to him for just a split second before returning to her book, somber.

Harry felt a sickly sense of unease creep up his throat; he had a bad feeling about this.


	13. Unlucky for some part1

Firstly I am so sorry that there hasn't been an update in a while! My art foundation course has been a bit hectic and shoving on work by the truckload. Not literally but I've had a lot to do. I'm rambling. Anyway thanks for still keeping with me on this story so far everyone! Chapter 13 - unlucky for some...well, actually this has worked out quite well in that this is exactly what this chapter is about (btw I didn't intend this, I just noticed now haha! It was originally titled 'almost' - bit of random information, oh and it was longer but have split it into 2 chapters - you'll see why)

Enjoy!

I promise updates will be more frequent! - Don't hand me in to the Dementors please!

Chapter 13 - Unlucky for some

She'd ended up _here_ again.

In the library.

It wasn't that fact that bothered her; _in_ fact it is notably where Hermione spent most of her time. No, it was the company that she was keeping that caused Hermione's skin to crawl with anxiety and a minor sense of repulsion. _Viktor Krum_.

He was glaring in his brutally animalistic manner and Hermione was attempting to ignore it, focusing her thoughts on seeing Cedric later. However his low breathing was proving distracting, as was his encroaching proximity. Hermione felt like a possession, an object - Viktor's play thing. It was vile and as she confirmed that notion to herself all previous reactions to this Bulgarian dissipated as quickly as you can say 'Hogwarts'.

His hand crept onto hers.

That was it.

"What?" she questioned sharply.

"Hermione. I want you to be my girlfriend" he stated equally as bluntly.

Horror absorbed Hermione as she stared back to the Bulgarian, her stomach curdling as it knotted. This had to stop now.

"No" she staggered after realizing she'd been silent for the past 3 minutes, too occupied with her inner outrage. She couldn't even fathom being with anybody else except Cedric, let alone this thug of a boy.

"You're funny Hermione" he smirked, sending her that smile he knew all his female fans adored.

"I don't think you understand Viktor - No" she replied quickly, stifling his grin.

"I like challenges Hermione. But you don't need to play...how you English say...hard to have?" Krum returned, gripping her hand tighter and leaning closer so their faces were inches apart.

Hermione shuffled backwards in her chair, condemning herself for sitting so close to a bookshelf as she felt her seat halt against it "It's hard to _get_" she corrected, trying to speak in a polite whisper "And trust me I'm not" she added, looking around for some form of assistance - the one time it wouldn't have been an inconvenience for Ron appear and nothing.

"Okay Hermione, this will change your mind" Krum said with purpose, not registering Hermione's actions.

With that he moved closer, his lips alarmingly close to Hermione's for her liking. Instinctively she turned her head so he only caught her cheek at which she sighed in relief. She could feel him smiling, obviously he still wasn't on the same page.

Then an idea popped into her head. Not rational, or in her disposition but hopefully it will be crystal clear to the recipient.

She slapped him on the cheek.

Hard.

It echoed through the library and like woodland creatures scurrying out of their burrows the students that were dotted around began peering around the shelves, looking at _their_ table.

Neither of the pair really noticed as Hermione shuffled past a shell shocked Krum, who had a devilish smirk, well, slapped across his face "I like them feisty" he commented in a low murmur.

"Bye Viktor" Hermione half whispered, scooping up her books in agitation as she edged passed him. Slightly disgruntled that her hand hadn't even imprinted against his smug face Hermione dashed out of the library, focusing on what had allowed her to endure the past hour - Cedric.

...

Cedric sat on the bench in deep thought - not for the egg that was sitting beside him but about Hermione.

He's almost lost control of himself in Hogsmead, another few moments - another few kisses...

Cedric wasn't an exhibitionist but in that instant anything could have been possible.

The physical attraction had always been there, it had been building since that first kiss and now it was becoming too hard to bear. He chided himself when the word 'literally' followed that thought.

"So there are no other clues on the egg?" Hermione interrupted, draping herself casually against him, sitting between his legs. He was surprised by how at ease they fitted together. It was soothing (more than Cedric realized to Hermione). It was the first time she'd felt relaxed since the _incident_ in the library. The beat of Cedric's heart against her back steadied her on edge breathing, as his smile had earlier when she'd entered the room. She could get used to both, it just seemed natural as though they belonged. A whimsical expression absorbed her face as Hermione's mind wandered, awaiting his response.

"No and every time I open it" Cedric sighed, turning the clasp.

A painful screech screamed from the egg on Hermione's lap, causing her to shield her ears, leaning further into his torso with her back. She recoiled her head against his shoulder until he put an end to the angry sound, somewhat uncomfortable in her positioning and yet right.

His legs readjusted around her as he cleared his throat, staring dubiously at the egg to distract himself.

"It'll come to us" Hermione reassured, placing a hand on his and rotating back around. Sinking against his slowly rising and falling chest she could feel his sudden tension etching against her, slowly subsiding.

Cedric watched her thumb smooth his skin mindlessly for a moment, the sensation of her breathing echoing into him. He lifted his hand, taking hold of hers and began turning it over - the blue light that ebbed through the stained glass windows projected onto Hermione's satin skin. A concentrated look absorbed Cedric's face as her hand slipped fluidly through his gentle grasp.

Hermione's eyes studied his movements. It wasn't a nervous or anxious gaze like in the library when Krum had touched her, it was...she didn't know what it was, she'd never felt so captivated in her own senses, it was as though the whole world had disappeared for a while and she didn't really care to look for it.

After a silent moment or so, Cedric wound his fingertips around her fingers, clenching her palm delicately. Soft enough to convey his adoration of her yet strong enough to be in control: to command her attention at the slightest motion.

He drew her hand backwards and in turn, her eyes. She observed him kiss her fingertips, cherishing them adorningly. Lost in the tender gesture, Hermione was taken by surprise as his eyes flashed to hers in an instant, lips parting slightly.

It was an unsaid request that exuded from his supple silver stare, which she responded to with touching his mouth with hers. She felt her hand drop from his grasp as her torso turned; now claiming his strong jaw. The other joined it swiftly as his dropped to her waist. His hands on her felt so _good_.

Hermione lost herself as he pulled her body against his, roaming it. Reciprocating the enjoyment of this contact.

As their mouths locked feverishly, Cedric took charge; flipping them over so he lay above her.

Her hands ran through his hair hungrily. Her left leg tangled itself around him, his hand moved up her exposed knee, warm against her flesh, moving in soothing strokes. She moaned at this, their lips still very much together.

His hands moved further than they'd ever ventured before, his fingertips ghosting over a piece of lace. Cedric leant in further, bodies tight. His leg keeping her on the lounger and his hands pin her hips where they are. Cedric's mouth began to trail down Hermione's chin to the nape of her neck, tentative whilst longingly indulging his lips with the soft texture.

She gasped at this diverting his hormone-induced state from the temptation of moving his hands.

Cedric pulled back.

Just enough so that his eyes could meet hers and their noses could trace against one other. He delved into Hermione's eyes meaningfully, releasing his right hand from her and scraping back a lock of hair that had darted onto her face.

"Hermione I-" Cedric began, voice as husky as his eyes.


	14. Unlucky for some part2

Told you I'd update quickly ;) Enjoy everyone! More one the way oh so soon x

Chapter 14 - Unlucky for some

Suddenly the sound of a door slamming caused them to judder. He'd whipped his head around as she craned her neck to see past him. The echo of the action seized the space along with there breath and as they looked all Hermione could think about was the heat of his body against her, steadying her in what should have been a flight of the imagination but she could _feel _him.

He was gripping her bare flesh tightly, the sensation of his thumb tracing absent mindedly over the trim of her underwear was enough to captivate her completely, despite his other hand releasing her face so he could prop himself up.

As she analyzed the situation she realized she couldn't care less whom or what had made that sound, all she concluded was she needed this feeling more. The touch of his hand on her body so possessively and intimately.

His body was covering hers so she was completely cosseted by Cedric and his addictive entity, on acknowledging this she pulled her attention from the door he was fixated on and to his face.

Hermione disrupted the silence "What were you going to say?" she questioned, a desperation tingeing her tone.

With that Cedric's concentrated stare was broken, returning to her. He looked at her for a long moment, thumb still inherently teasing her. He hadn't noticed he was doing it or he was toying with her, Hermione hadn't decided by the time he went to speak, neither did she mind.

She wanted to stay like this all night, entranced and staring into his beautiful moonshine eyes.

Cedric's gaze hardened "I think we better go" he responded diligently, allowing it to soften as he pushed himself off her. He hid his disappointment well, offering a small smile and his hand.

Hermione's heart sunk a little as his warmth disappeared from her, only replaced by the hand he offered, helping her up.

The exited the bathroom quietly, hands entwined and walking at a steady pace "Cedric what were you going to say?" Hermione pressed after a few seconds, impulsiveness getting the better of her.

"It doesn't matter" Cedric dismissed quickly, eyes flitting everywhere but to her.

"Cedric" Hermione moaned.

"Quite the impatient little witch aren't you?" he teased in response biting his bottom lip as they turned a corner into another empty corridor.

"I am when it comes to _you_" Hermione replied, brown eyes blazing with want as she stilled. Cedric stopped at this, his eyes meeting hers with a clouded grey. He had an idea of what she was getting at but this...this was something he wanted to be perfect.

He felt her hand clasp his neck and her delicate thumb outlined patterns over his skin. Again he was captivated with her, the directness in her expression making the prospect of continuing their conversation all the more alluring.

"Diggory!"

Both teens turned their heads to see Professor Moody lurking at the end of the corridor, needless to say they sprang apart in an instant.

"My office" he called, pausing for a moment, good eye flickering between the two as he reached to his waist "Now" he concluded, clutching his hip flask and taking a swig. With a click of the lid he was gone, not giving Cedric an appropriate amount of time to respond.

The unease Hermione unexpectedly felt unfathomed as Cedric turned to meet her eyes again "We'll talk about this tomorrow" he assured, cupping her face in his hands and proceeding to kiss her softly on the mouth "I promise" he concluded with a smirk.

She nodded, returning the smile before he jogged down the corridor after the Professor, soon out of sight - certainly not out of mind though.

Hermione stepped backwards so she was leaning against the wall, replaying the last ten minutes or so in her head. She could still feel his hands on her, intimately. It was like her whole body was charged and excited and she had no control. Her lips were bruised in longing for his and she'd never felt so aloft from reality in her life.

Nodding to herself she began the short and speedy walk to the common room, pressing down her skirt as she went - thinking her dishelved thoughts had somehow translated to her physical appearance. She was still reeling as she entered the common room under the cover of darkness - breathing racing. Nobody lingered in the emptiness apart from the comforting crackle of the dieing fire.

She wandered to it, retrieving a poker from the mantle and placed herself on the ground. Her body curled inwards as she stoked the embers, invigorating another ounce of life into them.

As she occupied herself with the flames, Hermione exhaled - now abruptly deflated.

The passionate fire within her was diminishing like the flames and she longed for Cedric's touch rekindle the moment they'd lost.


	15. Unnerved

Chapter 15 - Unnerved

"Come in" the voice rasped.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Cedric questioned on entering Professor Moody's room. It was dark, lit only by the few candles scattered around on various cluttered surfaces. He surveyed the room as he spoke, noting the mystical oddities that surrounded the ex-aurour.

"Ah yes Cedric, took your time" he returned from his wooden chair, situated at a desk in the farthest corner. Professor Moody was hunched over a piece of parchment, quill furiously scribbling - so engrossed he didn't look up at the pupil he'd summoned.

"Sorry Sir" he implored sincerely.

"Trivialities" he snuffed in what could only be put down to a tone of disapproval whilst signing off his parchment. Unsure of what he was commenting on Cedric stood in the doorway, one would say awkwardly but Cedric always gave the outward impression he was at ease. This calm remained as the Professor's fake eye swirled over the, what Cedric assumed to be, letter as the old man readjusted himself in his seat.

"Well don't stand there all bloody day boy" he continued, again not lifting his attention from the letter as he raised his wand, enchanting a chair to slide from one side of the room so that is was at the end of the desk.

With that Cedric swiftly took a seat, grey eyes uncertain as he watched the teacher with intrigue. His eyes meandered to the parchment, lingering for a moment too long - Professor Moody conjurated and envelope around the note and shoved it firmly into his jacket pocket.

"Now. The egg. Have you cracked it?" the teacher began turning to him.

If it wasn't Professor Moody Cedric would have smirked, but something in the air told him he didn't take well to banter. Instead he gulped, silently, calculating how to answer as 'Mad-eye' leant on the desk, staring expectantly.

"No" Cedric returned cautiously, a hint of defeat in his tone. He wasn't impressed with himself that he hadn't worked out the clue yet - it had been months now. And that fact didn't appeal well to his competitive side.

The man cleared his throat, lip twitching in a thoughtful manner as he studied Cedric. The teen sat calmly as he was put under scrutiny, in turn watching him. He didn't like the hungry shade of Alistair Moody's eye, it was as though he was drinking in Cedric's presence - measuring him up.

"I don't want any help, that'd be unfair to the others" Cedric interrupted, catching the Professor's attention abruptly.

"Fascinating" he murmured in a whisper, almost awe filled "Very receptive" he continued in a louder tone.

Cedric nodded ever so slightly, taking the compliment.

"I can read people well Mr. Diggory, and you are true to your reputation - characteristically fair, hardworking and so on. Yet there is something...unusual." the Professor began "_Talent_ yes, but something _more._ Under the wrong influence you could be a great weapon you know" he mused.

"Meaning?" Cedric replied, suspicious.

"Oh just a thought, forgive me" Mad eye returned "Now, the egg"

"Professor I stick to what I said, I refuse help-" Cedric began plainly, leaning forward and raising a hand casually.

"So that's why you're gallivanting around with Miss Granger I assume?" the Professor started brashly, raising an eyebrow.

Cedric paused, taking in the knowing in the Professor's stare "No" he started, a little bewildered and offended by the idea of using Hermione as a tool to help him in the competition "That is, something unrelated" he dismissed, returning his hand to his lap.

"Cedric you're a gifted wizard. Good head on your shoulders - now _think_" Professor Moody said "Karkaroff is the brains behind Krum, Miss Delacour may look like a flower but she as venomous as an Asp. And Potter has _talent_. So what are you going to do?"

"I-"

"You know as well as I that preparation is the key in these tasks" the Professor stated.

Cedric's stare narrowed.

The pair looked at one another for a long moment. As though realizing he wasn't getting anywhere Professor Moody reclined backwards, inhaling deeply as he pondered what to say. Cedric could sense the teacher's reception of his immovable stance. He knew he was trying to find a way to loosen it, but never the less Cedric's heart overruled the reservations of his mind.

"And it would be a disappointment if you did not reach your potential, to your father in particular"

The stare softened. Cedric knew the standards his father held, it was a pressure and as a result of the height of these expectations that somehow Cedric had managed to meet throughout his life thus far, it was often an embarrassment the pride his father showed.

Despite this the idea of disappointing someone so close to him didn't sit well. After all they were close, his father and he. Why you'd only have to read a few pieces of their correspondence to realize that Cedric told him of most things in his life; the focus namely being Hermione these past few weeks.

The faltering of his gaze caused a smile to fathom on Mad-eye's face "I'll just offer you one piece of question then? Sound fair?" he tested, gauging Cedric's now un-telling expression. He took his silence as permission to continue, "Why does the Egg screech so? _What _makes it cry?"

"Pain" Cedric answered.

"Possibly" Professor Moody shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning further into his chair. With that there was a rap at the window opposite Cedric at which Moody stood, hobbling over to the heavy curtains and pulling them open in a rough motion. A large crow like owl as haggard as his owner sat on the sill awaiting entrance; said owner began rifling through his pockets.

"Your left pocket" Cedric reminded with conviction, watching the moonlit scene.

He saw Moody halt for a long moment, before going to his left pocket and retrieving the letter "Try applying that attentiveness to the task at hand" he remarked, before opening the window latch and presenting the beast with its burden.

Cedric took the criticism distractedly, a part of him abnormally curious as to what the letter contained "Something indecipherable" Cedric considered aloud, unable to stop himself.

"Now you're thinking" Moody commented as he petted the owl languorously.

"It doesn't sound like any creature I've encountered" Cedric continued, covering his tracks. The owl flew off, flapping its wings with a clap - the window slamming shut in its wake. Sending a gust of cold air in Cedric's direction.

He would have shivered if not for his complete and utter unrest. He'd heard about Alistair Moody from his father - an accomplished auror but as mad as a hatter. He pondered that parallel for a moment, seeing the truth in those words. His behaviour was shifty, perhaps a side affect of his career _'To think as Dark Wizards think'_? But then again Professor Dumbledore trusted him, and his judgment was infallible. Cedric cleared his throat lightly.

"The tournament is held in the grounds which means there are only two places that creature could arise from, yes?" Moody proceeded, looking to the youth.

"The Forbidden Forest and the Black lake" Cedric spoke automatically to which he received that same raised eyebrow.

Another pause filled the small room.

"Go back to Prefects bathroom and get the Egg. Shouldn't leave it lying around, unattended you don't know who's about" the Professor instructed, his palms on the sill as he leant on them.

"Yes Professor" Cedric said, mind stuck on the fact that Professor Moody had known his whereabouts as he rose and headed toward the door.

"Oh and Diggory" Alistair began causing him to look back "I'd stay away from Granger" he warned "Things can get _difficult_ when loved ones are involved"

Cedric didn't reply. He simply stared at the man before him. The concentrated yet distant glare was unnerving - as though a tale of terror and horrors unimaginable served as connotation for the animalistic look.

"Goodnight Professor" Cedric responded, causing Professor Moody to flicker the intensity directly at him. He collected himself from whatever far-away thoughts his mind was preoccupied with, nodding in discharge, disappearing behind the wooden door he enchanted shut, leaving Cedric in the corridor with a lot to consider.


	16. Ire

Chapter 16 - Ire

He'd been thinking all night. Usually subconsciously, in his dreams and about Hermione but last night he'd actively been sitting at the window in his dorm. Deep in thought about the conversations he'd had that evening. Both were playing troublesomely on his mind, captivating the furthest recesses with their smoke. It was as though he was completely absorbed by both. What had Professor Moody _meant_? That is what disturbed Cedric most. How had he known about Hermione and himself? Why was it dangerous to be around her?

She was friends with Harry Potter but as far as he'd heard from hearsay around the school there was no impending threat about he-who-must-not-be-named or any other horrors haunting Hogwarts.

Then the realization hit Cedric - _the tournament_.

Did Professor Moody know what was going to happen in the next task? Would it cause harm to Hermione? Sickness suddenly punched a knot into his stomach, much to his surprise. He hadn't expected such a strong reaction to that concept - Hermione in danger.

Cedric had begun to fall asleep as this thought left a bitter taste on his tongue. Agitatedly he'd crept into bed trying to sweeten the sourness, teeth gritting slightly. He let his thoughts wander to the exchange he'd experienced earlier that evening. Hermione's face looking up to him with that wanting stare, the mere memory of it just made him feel so alive.

It induced apprehension, yes, but at the same time an excitement - anticipation. He smiled softly at the thought of her. How he wanted to hold her, show her how much he cared for her. _Tell_ her.

He'd drifted into unconsciousness at this point, caught up in his dreams.

...

"So, figured out the egg yet?" Cedric pried, sieving through his post and taking a seat opposite his competitor.

"No, still trying to work it out" Harry returned "Hermione, Ron and I are heading to the library next week. Hermione's orders of course" He'd added the last bit in a low tone, as though pretending to be annoyed at the concept.

Cedric chuckled lightly to himself "Sounds like her" he commented, opening a letter from his father.

Harry looked at him curiously for a moment. Cedric seemed to be wrapped up in his thoughts, a blissful smile tugging his lips. Ron, planting himself firmly at his side, broke Harry's concentration abruptly. His sigh of agitation maintaining the boys' attentions.

"Morning?" Harry attempted, seeing the seething rage on Ron's face.

"You alright Weasley?" Cedric asked, brow furrowing.

"I was right!" he answered to both.

"Right?" Cedric asked Harry, who shot a warning glance shaking his head.

"That's why she's been so bloody merry lately!" Ron continued, his rant beginning to snowball down a steep hill. Cedric stared at Ron, worry fraught in his eyes - half apprehension that he'd discovered what he and Hermione had been doing, half fear that this angry outburst was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Their studying which was 'just studying'?" he huffed "Ha! Pavarti told me that Seamus saw them"

"And?" Harry responded, suddenly alarmed.

"Then she kissed him" Ron spat, face contorting in disgust.

"Who? I'm a bit lost" Cedric questioned, eyes darting between the pair.

"Oh come off it Ron" Harry brushed off, rolling his eyes.

"Hermione and _Krum_" Ron answered.

Cedric felt his heart stammer awkwardly, a burning sensation gripping his senses and siphoning them off. He registered the words, trying to remain calm but something was causing him to crack.

"The Prohpet was actually _right_ about something!" Ron proceeded, throwing a copy of the paper onto the table in front of him with a thud. It spun around on the shiny surface, facing Cedric.

His grey stare dropped to the article of interest, a picture of Hermione smiling adjacent to another of Krum.

Cedric felt his grip clench around his letters and his body stiffen. He couldn't think.

"_Krum_" he mustered under his breath. It felt like a nightmare had crept into reality, diminishing any thought that had preceded its amalgamation.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us I mean-" the red head mentioned irately, looking to a distracted Harry.

"Excuse me" Cedric managed as politely as possible, interrupting and rising from the table.

His and Harry's eyes met for a second and then he departed, leaving a bewildered glint in the fourth year's stare.

"What's he got to be annoyed about?" Ron scoffed ignorantly.

"Don't know" Harry replied quietly, curiously looking to the doors to the Great Hall.

Hermione was walking toward the Great Hall, a spring in her step as she knew the conversation that was sure to happen today. All night she'd been tossing and turning in pre-emption, she couldn't help it. She'd debated with herself about whether this was what she wanted, whether this was what _he _wanted. If he _wanted _her like she wanted him. The mere thought pressed a smile into her face and caused her eyes to shine. Hermione had tried not to get carried away - for all she knew he could say that he wanted to wait - or worse that he didn't want them to...progress. The momentary notion of him ending things flickered through her mind during the early hours of the morning and it hurt, she couldn't bear the thought. Recalling the intensity of his stare and the tone of his voice put this concept to rest however. All this uncertainty was amalgamating itself in joy by the time she'd woken this morning whilst inside a part of her was dreading confirmation - ambiguity was an equally pleasurable and painful state. She could deal with it but one extreme she knew that she'd be incapable of even contemplating, let alone experiencing.

When she saw Cedric exit the hall her nervous happiness halted.

She'd smiled but he didn't smile back.

"We need to talk" he grunted, thrusting his crumpled post into his jacket pocket.

"Okay?" Hermione went along with it, that possibility of this relationship dwindling rather than being elated flickered to her forethoughts.

She followed his quick and steady pace out into the grounds, with each passing step becoming more and more heavy and debated - for once she didn't feel that he was leading her somewhere in which a good memory would be forged.

This was expressed through the drop in temperature as they reached a secluded area of the grounds. She looked around as Cedric halted five steps ahead. The clouds were angry in the sky - heavy. The density pressed down on her chest as doubt claimed her breath with a harsh wind. He'd exhaled, tension riveting his beautiful body.

Hermione studied him closely as he turned to face her. But she could not prepare herself for the look in his eyes.

It was as though the satin allure of grey was stifled. Dead.

Cedric surveying for any preying eyes or ears like a caged animal, she could sense fury emanating from him even at this distance. His aura was rage, hinted with a desolate disappointment one could only parallel to a lonely moon, hanging dully in the sky.

His eyes were that colour as his lips twitched - it was as though he'd forgotten to breathe.

Hermione stared at him in confusion.

"You kissed Krum" he stated bluntly. His eyes were burning, threatening to water but he suppressed it with the clenching of his fists.

"What?" Hermione replied, eyes widening in shock.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Cedric continued, "I thought we-" he gestured, voice breaking as he lifted his hand toward her "Is that how you tell someone you don't like them then? By kissing them?" he pressed.

"I never" Hermione mustered in her state of bewilderment, moving toward him. She went to speak but he interrupted.

"You must hate me then" he said bitterly, taking a step backward.

Lightening illuminated his face striking horror into Hermione.

She felt a hole being punched through her chest, ripping at her heart - how could he even begin to think that she could feel anything such as _hate _toward him. It was only hours ago that she was ready to show him how much he meant to her. That she was...

Hermione shook her head in disbelief "Cedric" she attempted.

"Hermione come on, everyone sees how you are around him" he continued, emotions overriding his voice.

A crackle of thunder boomed around them as the wind began to whir.

"Is that what this is, gossip?" she snapped, feelings from that morning Viktor had made an advance on her resurfacing "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Cedric replied quietly.

She was dumbfounded as another flash of light came, her eyes prickling like the delicate raindrops on her skin "It's hard to ignore it when people-"

"People? Who cares about _people?_" Hermione returned in exasperation "The only person I look at is you, the only person I have feelings for is _you_" she argued in despair, struggling to withhold her tears.

"I can't do this Hermione" he stated as he saw her the upset absorb her face. The tone rested on his feeling in that instant, he could even recall it as soon as he'd said it "Maybe all this secrecy wasn't the best idea"

Another rumble of the heavens echoed around them and the rain fell more furiously.

"Then we go public then" she croaked, struggling to find her words. His gaze was penetrating and soul destroying.

"No. I need to focus. I have the Triwizard Cup and don't need a distraction" he rationalized dismissively, holding back the water that was held in his stare.

"A distraction? Is that what I am?" she bleated not believing a word that was leaving his mouth "What about all the girls fawning over you? I've never even batted an eyelid at their advances, they are a right side more a distraction than I ever could be!"

She saw the wounding look about him, she could tell that had hurt him but she couldn't stop "You were the one you started this, what about all the things you said to me? What about us?"

He wasn't speaking.

This was worse than his cutting words.

"What about last night?" she practically screamed as lightening and thunder drowned her out in near synchronization.

Cedric went to speak but rescinded his initial response "It's over Hermione...I can't be with you" he concluded, walking toward her.

Or so she thought.

He stormed past, not looking her in the eyes. It wasn't until he was halfway up the grassy verge that had shielded their argument from the world before her mouth caught up with her mind.

"I love you Cedric!" Hermione cried at the empty space in front of her.

He stopped, muscles tensing. A wind howled between them, sending the rain in a shower of splinters against their bodies. Neither moved as the surrounding trees shuddered in the savage tempest. He'd heard it. Was there any point in pretending he hadn't?

Ire had seized Cedric, he wasn't able to hide it. All the want in the world couldn't stop the suffocating sensation that had grasped his throat, the disappointment and anger burning through his body. It was swamping his emotions and rational thinking resulting in him standing still, motionless. Cedric's heart began to rip at the seams.

She pulled herself with all her force to look at his back only to see him staring to the ground. Determination held his gaze at an angle as to avoid her, however he felt it judder to his left. It had faltered and he caught Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"I love you" she repeated desperately, a mere whisper, her hands open at her sides as she pleaded directly at him.

Cedric carried on walking, leaving no distinction between tears and rain.


	17. Shattered voices

Chapter 17 - Shattered voices

Hermione meandered into the common room lifelessly. Her hair had matted to her forehead in the rain and her skin was pale and ghostly. She couldn't feel her heart beating beneath the layer of her jacket and shirt that had soaked through. Not that she cared. The world could cease existing and she wouldn't even bat an eyelid. She'd told him that she _loved_ him and he had walked away without a word.

In some masochistic world this feeling right now would have been the ultimate in existence. Nothing could possibly quell the dull ache that had absorbed her body, nothing except his arms around her, apologizing, saying that he loved her back. _No_. No person who could break her so callously deserved her thoughts, let alone her forgiveness. Not that the proposal was even fathomable. Then why was this plaguing her so? Then Hermione remembered. She loved him.

Tired, she panned the room, thankfully seeing nobody around she croaked out a call, throat raw from the crying "Harry?"

She heard the low sound she'd just made and frowned, fresh tears falling. Couldn't she do anything right?

"Harry?" she attempted once more, feeling her voice breaking as her skin thawed. With that she heard footsteps from the staircase to her left. Harry appeared, concern apparent in his furrowed brow as he took her presence in. He was the only one she wanted to see, though her heart told her otherwise. Harry could make this nightmare seem better, he knew how much hurt was possible for one person to feel.

"Hermione?" he questioned, not quite recognizing his friend in such a fragile state. His warm viridian eyes glazed over her, trying to figure out how she'd ended up like this "What's wrong?" he asked, moving toward her.

Hermione staggered a few steps forward, sobs racking her chest as she fell into his embrace. Harry felt her icy cheek press against his shoulder, trembling like her breath. His face dropped as he wound his arms around her slowly, confused and taken back.

"Hermione what happened to you?" Harry pressed, feeling her fingers gripping at his now dampened t-shirt.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, Harry awaiting a response as he heard undecipherable whimpers escape Hermione's lips.

"Hey, come on" he soothed, his arms adjusting to pull her closer "You're freezing, you know that right?" he attempted with a false smile, looking down to her crown "Why are you soak-"

Harry's gaze diverted to the entrance to the common room.

"Don't ask me Harry" Hermione interrupted. Her water logged eyes peered up to him and his expression faltered slightly "Just tell me everything will be alright" she requested, flickering her gaze over him.

Harry tightened his lips with a small and resolute nod, watching her rest her head against him once more. Harry raised his heavy eyes back to the doorway where Ron stood, a perplexed expression absorbing his face. He titled his head to Hermione shyly, like a fawn trying to get its mother's attention.

Harry raised his eyebrows mouthing 'I don't know' causing Ron's shoulders to drop, his gaze was calculating as his blue orbs lingered on Hermione. As though debating something.

Ron turned around and left the room silently, leaving Harry to tend to what piece of Hermione he was holding.

...

Cedric stormed into his dorm, fury creasing his brow. He could feel the weight of his quick steps pounding against the floorboards but ignored it, focusing on his ragged enraged breath.

Pausing, shoulders heaving, he darted his gaze around the room with wet eyes.

He couldn't bring anything into focus as he clenched his jaw tight.

"Arghhh!" he grunted, grabbing a pillow and throwing it violently at the door. With the amount of force applied to the cushion it slammed the oak door shut. Cutting him off form the rest of the world.

He couldn't think as he roughly wiped his tears with his left forearm, standing in the middle of the room. Cedric reached for another pillow and repeated the action, roaring at the door with equal force.

Again.

Again.

Pain couldn't vocalize itself anymore and so the power of each pitch surpassed the previous. His statuesque face began to crumble, Cedric could feel his features quivering as he strained to maintain his furious façade. The tenderness within his chest was being blocked out by his ire as his heart beat frantically.

A gush of voices suddenly emerged from below. Whispers. His rage revived.

"_Fermer_" he seethed, whipping out his wand from his pocket and aiming it at the doorway. A click confirmed his incantation. The commotion that had reached a crescendo on the outside of his solitude dissolved.

"Cedric you okay?" Zacharias Smith questioned through the door.

Cedric didn't respond, staring at it, he looked around - a lost luminosity lingering in his gaze. It was as though his consciousness had departed from his body, returning with a throb of his pulse.

"Ced?" his friend persisted.

"I'm fine" he called back, his torrent of wrath waning. He edged backwards, sinking to the wooden boards as he leant against the foot of his bed, listening to recoiling footsteps echo into nothingness. A thankful exhale of breath departed from his lips. Cedric ran his hands shakily through his wet hair, wand still in his grasp, fixating his dull eyes onto the ground before him. His elbow propped itself on his bent knee out of habit, hoisting his head against his clammy palm.

"Fine" he repeated with a little less strength, letting the word hover in the air as though a question. He felt betrayed, rejected, used. It was tiring.

It had taken him everything he had to walk away from _her_ when she'd called after him. He'd wanted to hold her close and kiss her, tell her how he truly felt.

God, he wanted her.

A stabbing anguish surged within.

Hermione was the one person he had truly trusted at Hogwarts. And having that trust that was embedded so deep wrenched from his core was agonizing. It was as though before he'd kissed her he was in the dark, just stumbling through his life. Now he was sentient to the superficiality of his surroundings. Friends were merely acquaintances. Acquaintances were merely enemies in masks. Then who were his enemies?

Krum? Ron? _Hermione_?

Ron had hurt Hermione, causing Cedric to automatically shun him. Yet he remained polite, civil in order to not further antagonize her emotions. Krum had destroyed his trust in _her_, making him an adversary. A rival. Untrustworthy. But Hermione had also betrayed him, so what did that make her? She couldn't be anything as sinister as a foe. She was _his_.

She _was_ his.

Silence absorbed his mind and his body, his entire being seemed suspended in time.

It seemed as though nothing could move forward and he certainly couldn't go back. Like nothing would ever be as wondrous and golden and nothing would hold meaning so dear than how he felt for Hermione. He corrected himself with an inhaling breath - how he _had_ felt.

Was this regret? Was it the rejection he'd been so afraid of? - These were fleeting notions as he found himself thinking about Krum once more. His fists clenched tightly in automation before relaxing reluctantly.

The competitors for the Triwizard Cup were simply non-entities now. Meaningless. The whole thing was so _pointless. _Eternal Glory. That had been the incentive. But eternal glory at such a price? Was it really worth losing something so precious? Perhaps Krum _had_ orchestrated this as distraction? But how would he have known. Nobody knew, well apart from Professor Moody but after witnessing the terms on which he and Kararoff seemed an alliance was a ridiculous notion.

Cedric sighed, his breathing now regulated, raising his stare from the ground.

It was only when he lifted his eyes a few inches that he saw the gold egg; the one that had been bothering him for weeks now. He kicked it limply so it skidded across the polished floor, turning as it ground to a halt a few meters away. He wanted to wallow in this depression, so what if he didn't move from the floor? At least he knew that no more hurt could reach him within the confines of his dormitory. A sultry laugh breathed through his lips, he knew that wouldn't be possible, thinking about her more would only make the pain worse. He needed a distraction - he shuddered at the word he'd described _her _as.

His pallid eyes lingered on the golden clue, reflecting its beauty in a ghostly haze. He blinked, suddenly remembering something, and stood up. Scooping up the egg in his arm and unlocking the door, Cedric nudged the pillows out of his path to the doorway, a sense of purpose racking his mind.

He stormed through the common room, ignoring Zach's calls after him and the countless eyes that persecuted his appearance. The golden egg was as cold as ice against his wetted shirt, burning the skin beneath. It felt like a dead weight, a burden - the source of trivialities in Cedric's mind. He could still feel the droplets of rainwater running down his body, catching on every tension she'd ensued within him.

_"A distraction"_ he uttered under his breath.

...

Cedric had arrived at the bathroom with a focused grimace, pushing through the doors heatedly. Instructing the downpour of water with his wand, Cedric walked past one of the marble pillars with purpose.

He froze for a moment as he looked to the burgundy velveteen seat. Reminders of yesterday flooding back as thick and fast as the waterfall of colour echoed around him. Pursing his lips he debated going to the seat but instead opted for the bath side, setting the egg down and pulling off his shoes resentfully.

He was kicking off his trousers when Cedric moved to the buttons of his shirt. His eyes moved to his hands as he did so, a familiar blue light shimmering on his skin. He sighed, recollecting the image of it dancing over Hermione's hands and stopped undoing his shirt.

Cedric's eyes shut tight as tears threatened to fathom, dropping his head into his hands, elbows resting on his thighs. Frustration, anger and distress began overtaking his tired body, running his fingers through his hair. He gritted his teeth, grunting a breath as he felt wetness on his palms. It was only then he realized he was sobbing and his shoulders were convulsing slightly as he cried.

He placed the blame on exhaustion but deep down Cedric knew what the real reason was and let himself indulge in his hurt for a few moments. He'd never showed such raw emotion before, well he couldn't really call it _showing_, the only witness was himself. He regained his composure as the running water drowned his sobs out; he dragged his face upwards, tugging the tears down his crushed expression to stare outwards. He felt like he was drowning in his own feelings, it was overwhelming him so, suffocating.

That was when it caught Cedric's silver stare. He paused, letting his fingers cling onto his jaw as he glared forward, grief warping into an ironic disbelief. He laughed a deflated exhale, eyebrows pricking upwards as his mind followed a sudden thought process. He wiped his hands over his mouth, not looking away from the source of the blue light that highlighted his face, adding an azure tint to his eyes.

Cedric took the egg with his watery grasp and let out a distinctive snuff of breath, eyes washing over the curio. He took a large breath submerging himself under the water level once more, clicking the oddity open.

As a sonorous song penetrated his ears Cedric's grey eyes widened. He pulled himself from the depth and gasped, wiping his hair from his vision.

The only witnesses to his epiphany was the stained glass mermaid that had been a tormenting reminder, and a silent ghost of a girl who hadn't treaded the corridors of Hogwarts for over fifty years.


	18. Coward

Chapter 18 - Coward

Ron stormed out of the common room, filled with a rage he could not even put into words. He was seething in frustration. With Krum, with Hermione, with Harry...with everything! Merlin knows he despised Krum. His idol that had become the bane of his existence, the niggling thought in the back of his mind every time he looked at Hermione.

Ron began to run through the castle, trying to pound out the image of her looking so distraught from his mind with each footstep - they echoed through the empty corridors as he whirred past doors, his surroundings blurring into a mass of shadow. He turned another corner, breathing becoming harder and harder until it stopped. He stopped.

Krum was standing at the end of the corridor opposite him with some of his friends; laughing and joking with not a care in the world.

Ron felt his fists clench tightly, he couldn't stifle the rage that was amalgamating within. It burnt a searing stare as red as his hair, flaming with all the brooding emotions he was experiencing. It was out of some deep-rooted loyalty that he found his breathing begin once more, he had a dead set intention to confront the bastard right now, make him pay for what he'd done to Hermione. Yes, he was going to defend Hermione...against three Bulgarians. Admittedly he didn't have a plan, or the sheer strength to put up much of a fight, and he didn't even know what Krum _had _done to Hermione.

The Bulgarians acknowledged his presence with a nod as they stalked past, muttering something in their foreign tongue as though they hadn't even registered the rage that was plastered on his face. Ron skulked away from the non-existent confrontation - the possible thoughts of what that idiot could have done to Hermione made his stomach churn. He just wanted to forget her ghostly and frail form. To be truthful he didn't mind it, he could overlook anything when it came to Hermione, she was beautiful even with no colour in her cheeks and her hair clinging to her moist skin. So why couldn't he protect her? Why was it that Hermione ran into Harry's arms? "Harry-the-boy-who-lived-supposed-to-be-my-best-mate-Potter! He is a right tosser sometimes" Ron gritted, entering a random classroom and slamming the door behind him. He sighed and leaning against the oak, feeling the grain against his palms. Harry didn't deserve that comment, Ron regretfully knew who he really thought was the tosser in this situation -the person he could see in his reflection.

Ron's face contorted as he noted the loose image of himself, eyes quickly realizing he was staring at a window pane. He eased, eyes meandering to the centre of the room, soon surveying an aged and recognizable frame along with the silent room he and it were disturbing. Nobody was around in this empty hall, all that was illuminated by the stars and the moon seemed to be the lone mirror, solid and stoic. Ron had recognized the article as soon as he'd seen it, it was one he and Harry had discovered in their first year, the Mirror of Erised.

This had instantly caused his body to tense, a sudden feeling of being watched haunting his echoing steps. He neared the magical entity cautiously, running his hand reminiscently down the decaying gold, letting nostalgia creep an affectionate smile onto his face.

He stilled, shutting his eyes before he stepped fully into its path, bracing himself. For what he wasn't sure, all that was certain is that Ron knew the coward he was would quiver and tremble in the wake of his hearts deepest wants, for he could guess that they would be unobtainable.

When his blue orbs cast their gaze forward he saw himself staring back, smiling with his arm around a familiar face - Hermione. Her name lingered on his lips for a moment in such a manner he thought somebody else had whispered her name. A sensation of peace washed over him as his eyes began to adore the inescapable hazel stare of _her_. Intently he stared as she lifted her left hand waggling her fingers, a glimmer of a stone decorating one distracted him as it returned to his older counterpart's hand. It was a solid grip, built on years of friendship, a seemingly unbreakable bond.

Ron sat in front of the mirror for the rest of the night to witness this moonlit reverie; he didn't feel the prolific need for sleep.


	19. Missing

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! It was written at like 1 in the morning yesterday, where as this chapter has been in the works for a good few weeks :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 19 - Missing

_Day 1, Harry:_

Harry had sat in the common room most of the night with Hermione on his shoulder, pouring her heart out with tears. And when she'd stopped crying she'd fallen asleep, whispering her dreams without knowing he could hear. It was after a few '_But I love you_' s and when the fire had burnt out that he decided to take her to bed.

He'd woken only feeling like his head had just touched his pillow, anxiety about Hermione gnawing at him as soon as he'd become conscious. Never had he seen her so...delicate, so vulnerable. Save the day prior to their first encounter with a troll. But this was worse. _Much_ worse. It was as though his friend had been shattered into a million pieces and only the abstract aspects of her actually reached the common room and fell into his arms - she was lost.

"Are you coming to class?" Harry called from the foot of the stairs. He waited patiently for a response, knowing it was a long shot after the night's events.

"No" was the adamant sound he heard.

Harry narrowed his gaze and turned around reluctantly, going to leave the common room when he heard footsteps. Hopefully he looked back only to see the Patel twins emerging from the stairwell.

"I wouldn't bother Harry" one began.

"She was crying all night" the other offered.

He nodded at the apology in their stares as they passed him. It was then that Ginny came into view.

"Ginny" he smiled, hoping to get a little more information.

"Harry what happened to Hermione? If it was Ron I swear on Merlin's beard that-" she started furiously.

"It wasn't Ron!" he defended, silencing his friend's sister. However as he'd said it, part of him wouldn't have minded letting her give him an earful, he was acting like a prat to not even be there when Hermione needed him. His train of thought stopped instantly "She hasn't told you who's upset her then?"

Ginny shook her head solemnly "Sorry Harry, I'll tell you if she does say anything, okay?"

Harry gave a sort of smile as she disappeared, looking up the stairs once more before going to exit the common room himself.

He'd only made it down the grand staircase when he spied Ron and a brotherly affection was taken over with rage "Where the hell did you bugger off to last night?" Harry snarled at Ron in the corridor. A few students looked toward him, dropping out of their own conversations.

"For a walk" he answered mockingly, recalling the times Hermione had said it to him.

"Don't give me that utter crap Ron" Harry returned in a low hiss, grabbing his arm and leading them away from prying ears and eyes.

"No need to get moody" Ron replied as he jostled Harry's grip "It's nothing to do with me or you" he shrugged as though he wasn't bothered.

Harry glared at him for a few seconds, seeing a hint of worry creep into in his friend's blue gaze.

They remained like this in the alcove of the corridor, streams on uninterested pupils going about their business passing by. A few snippets of conversations could be heard over the rush, Harry's attention suddenly being caught by Zacharias Smith "Na haven't seen Cedric today, bloody moody git"

He wasn't sure why that sentence had stood out amongst the others, perhaps his competitive side controlling his perception of things? He dismissed it focusing his attention back on Ron, who'd started to walk down the corridor toward their next class.

"She cried for hours" Harry stated as they entered Charms.

He noted Cedric talking to Professor Flitwick as they walked through the doorway, ending their conversation. He seemed fine, contrary to what he'd just overheard, a little sleep deprived at a push.

"Well she should have listened to me when I told her at the ball that he was using her. But did she take any notice? _No_" his friend ranted in a whispered anger as they sat at their desk. It was clear by his expression that he was infuriated by not only Hermione but _him - Krum. _

It was with that Cedric passed, his eyes not quite meeting Harry's as he did so. Something sent unease through Harry at that point in time, he put it down to Cedric being a reminder of the ever looming task he hadn't even begun to prepare for and looked to Ron "She's our friend, Ron. And friends support one another" Ron lowered his gaze at this, Harry knew he was listening properly "We don't need to know the ins and outs of it, we just have to be there"

"I suppose you're-" Ron sighed.

"Shall we begin then class?" Professor Flitwick interrupted, lifting his wand "No Granger?" he paused.

"Um no" was all Ron could manage for a second "She had to see Professor McGonagall?" he covered untruthfully, earning a smile from Harry.

Professor Flitwick looked a little confused until Harry nodded, wiping the grin off his face "Very well. Today we shall refer to chapter 21"

Harry's brow contorted a little as he reached for his textbook, hearing the door snap shut with measured force.

_Day 2, Cedric:_

Cedric had been brooding in his thoughts the past two days, trying to eradicate his emotions. It was proving difficult and yet all the while he wanted to feel the pain, wallow in it, because somehow...in some weird and twisted way it was a reminder that it happened, that what he'd felt could have been the _real _thing_._

"Was it?"Cedric asked himself quietly as he wandered down the emptying halls.

Simultaneously this moping filled the void that had fathomed within him, it was as though he'd lost a bit of himself and the air was tinged with a heaviness.

He pondered his decision to walk away for a moment.

"_What if she's there?"_

His brow furrowed in concentration as a contradiction soured his throat and, without warning, he moved forward. Cedric stumbled into Transfiguration, guarded expression fading as he spied an empty seat beside his. Taken back he encroached the desk carefully, not precisely sure of what he was feeling. Slowly lowering himself into his chair, Cedric found himself distractedly looking around the class, apprehensively waiting.

And he waited for most of the lesson.

In fact he spent the entire lesson waiting.

"Professor, where is Hermione?" Cedric had asked quietly as she'd reached him when handing out the marked essays. He practically croaked her name out - he didn't realize it would be so difficult to say a word that had been plaguing his mind constantly for the past forty-eight hours. Professor McGonagall had stopped searching for his work and paused for a considered moment.

"Miss Granger felt that the course was '_too strenuous on her other studies'_" she quoted, giving a sincere glance and graded homework to Cedric "and so has decided revert back to her fourth year class"

"Did she come to see you?" he questioned, thinking back to the overheard conversation between Harry and Ron.

"I don't think it's any of your business Mr Diggory" Professor McGonagall snapped in a hushed tone. She paused, checking her abruptness "but if you must know I received the owl this morning"

"Oh" Cedric had breathed, a pang of contemplation troubling his face.

Professor McGonagall looked at the forlorn boy, trying to decipher his demeanor "_Oh_ indeed" she remarked, the tiniest hint of anger under her sympathetic disappointment.

_Day 3, Ron:_

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No"

"Come on Hermione"

"I said _no_"

"What did he do?"

Hermione sighed looking at the red head, she shared a stare before fresh tears welled within her eyes "We" she breathed unsteadily, turning over an amber stone in her palm. It made her want to break down just staring at it, he couldn't be thinking about her. The stupid trinket was broken like her, useless and not worth anybodies time of day.

"Hey" a crushing embrace suddenly took hold of her - it was the first bodily contact she'd had for days. It was overwhelming, causing the floods of tears to take hold "He thought I cheated on him, which I didn't and then-" she managed between sniffles.

"Then?" her friend pressed, leaning backwards to catch her eyes.

Hermione's darted to the ground, avoiding the questioning glance. Absentmindedly she pulled at the chain around her neck, tugging at the amber stone - still bewildered by its colouring "You can tell me, I won't breathe a word"

The sincerity and honesty of that statement sounded infallible. Hermione could tell from the evenness of the words and how quietly they were spoken - despite how they resonated within her.

"I told him I love him" she admitted, wrenching against her instincts.

A gasp absorbed the room in silence.

"Hermione?" Ron croaked from outside the door.

"Go away Ron!" Hermione grumbled from the bed, looking past Ginny.

"Look I know you don't want to talk to anyone" Ron started, leaning against the door "especially me since I've been a right prat these last few weeks" he commented in an undertone, looking to the ground for a few moments "But I do care about you Hermione, not that you could tell from the way I've acted...and I am worried about you" he continued.

Hermione looked to Ginny, sharing a glance at Ron's apology.

"I am sorry. It's weird without you around" he added in defeat, prompting Hermione to move. She threw the necklace onto her bed as she got up.

Hermione opened the door to be greeted with a familiar "Bloody hell"

"Not a word Ronald" Hermione countered, pointing at him.

"Just saying you look like a pufferfish is all" Ron half smiled to her tired face.

She smacked him on the arm gently before meeting his eyes with her slightly inflamed ones.

Ron offered a hug. He could see the hesitation in her eyes, he felt it too as he stood there like an idiot with his arms wide. Then, as though without warning, she clasped him tightly. He smiled as though he wasn't expecting it, truth was he didn't - despite inviting the embrace. His grin grew slightly as she nuzzled closer and he wound his arms around her.

'If only it could be in other circumstances' was written in his adoring gaze, which she was hidden from, unlike Ginny who shrugged her shoulders at her brother.

_Day 4, Clue:_

Hermione looked down at the amulet she had been coveting the last few days, well, dwelling on rather than coveting in the early hours of the morning. It had remained a constant amber, which puzzled her continually. Why would he be thinking of her? He hated her. He thought that she was some girl who cheated on him and betrayed his trust. It _had _to be broken, it just didn't make sense!

She could feel her anger and upset boil up within every time she thought of the necklace and questioned its colour. Then again she felt like she put it away, or take it off, it weighed heavily on her chest - a reminder of her heavy heart. Feelings can't be turned off and on as she wanted, it would be easier just to put him out of her mind.

Hermione wasn't one for making things necessarily easy for herself.

"You told me you figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is _two _days from now" Hermione ranted.

"Really I had no idea" Harry replied sarcastically "I suppose Viktor's already figured it out" he added.

"Wouldn't know, we don't actually talk about the tournament. Actually we don't really talk at all."

It was the truth, really. They didn't talk, about the tournament or otherwise. She paused, thinking about Cedric and how they'd spent that afternoon in the prefect's bathroom trying to figure out the egg. "Viktor's more of a physical being"

Suddenly, for the first time in days she felt a laugh spur out, not for what happened but Harry's expression.

"I just mean he's not particularly loquacious, mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually" she continued, mind drifting back to the slap she'd delivered him. She was proud of that, the impish smirk quelling her buried tears.

"You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?" she distracted herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped.

"Just means these tasks are designed to test you, in the most brutal way they're almost cruel and I'm scared for you. You got by the dragons mostly on nerve, I'm not sure its going to be enough this time" Hermione returned, ever the voice of reason. It was as though she felt like she was returning to herself, her _actual _self.

"Hey Potter"

Hermione dragged her eyes unwillingly to the familiar sound. Cedric was walking along the bridge in her direction. He caught her stare and stopped, the corners of his mouth twitched as though to smile but then he remembered.

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked downwards, as though shielding herself from his gaze, the image of his hurt face burning into her mind. She looked outwards, exhaling. Tears were going to fathom any minute.

"Potter" was followed by the sound of his footsteps passing her.

She followed his path with her eyes, shaking her head from the presence of him before turning away.

"Cedric?" Harry returned.

He looked slightly troubled, awkward "How, how are you?" Cedric felt as though the words came out automatically - unfortunately he knew these words should have been spoken to Hermione.

He watched Harry's eyes flicker to her and then back at him, did he know? "Spectacular"

He took a breath, dropping to the ground "Look" he paused, eyes finding him once more "I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons" It came out like a rehearsed line as his focus drifted away with Hermione's presence disappearing behind him, heart dropping a little.

"Forget about it, I'm sure you would have done the same for me" he returned, turning.

"Exactly" he sort of smiled, it was as though helping Hermione by helping Harry. It was a twisted way of viewing things but at least it was some form ease of his troubled thoughts "You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" he smirked

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. Cedric looked to the side cautiously "It's not a bad place for a bath" he leaned in "Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water" he continued slowly, taking a few steps backwards.

His eyes were a steely grey as his false expression fell, staring out to the black lake, and continuing walking away.

Harry quizzically watched Cedric, contemplating what he'd said as he himself turned around. He paused after a step, his eyes flickering back of their own accord.

Cedric was now at the exit of the bridge, talking intently with someone. Harry walked forward, squinting.

Hermione was looking up at him coldly, anger emanating. Cedric went to touch her hand but she withdrew it sharply, speaking just as astutely - or so Harry guessed. He'd become so caught up in the scene, slowly approaching like a moth to light, he didn't realize he was meandering nearer and nearer.

Hermione's gaze had now softened as Cedric took her hand once more, holding it to his chest.

Harry's brow furrowed as the next action took him by surprise - Cedric gestured to follow him and she did.


	20. Sense

Chapter 20 - Sense

Harry knew this was wrong, to be spying on Hermione, but his curiosity had taken the better of him. His protective urges toward Hermione had led him to the Herbology Greenhouses, he was keeping a safe distance, but could hear their footsteps guiding him. His mind was running through a hundred possibilities, almost distracting him to the point of walking within their sight. He halted as he realized they'd stopped.

He could see Hermione staring at Cedric with a stony glare. Silence absorbed the area. Harry watched for a moment, taking a step forward to get a look at Cedric's expression, something in his face was causing Hermione's eyes to glaze over with what he could have sworn were tears.

As he did a crunch of glass crackled beneath his feet. Harry winced, but bolted to the right as he saw Hermione flicker her eyes to his direction.

With the safety of the Greenhouse Harry pressed his back to the wall.

"Hermione" he heard Cedric begin.

"Get away from me Cedric" Hermione sniped in return. Her tone was harsh and cutting, it surprised Harry, alarming him almost as much as the encroaching sound of her footsteps followed by his.

"Hermione please" he returned, pleadingly.

They ground to a halt at a worryingly close vicinity. Harry felt regret swell within him, he shouldn't have come. He looked upwards and around, green eyes searching for some form of escape. That was when he saw them. Cedric's hand was clasped firmly around her wrist, he seemed to be holding her there but on closer inspection Hermione was the one holding herself so close. The look on her face gave a whole different portrayal of their relationship to Harry but he knew that close a vicinity meant they were comfortable in one another's space, well they _had _been.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he studied them. Hermione's eyes and Cedric's were locked in a deep stare.

Suddenly Harry froze.

He was caught.

If he could see them it was only a matter of time before they acknowledged his presence and Hermione would kill him - then again that stare was pretty intense. If Harry didn't know any better it would take a lot to break that shared gaze.

Harry found himself being drawn in, it was as though he was reading their emotions through their eyes and it was captivating - obviously something was going on here, much more than he could have possibly conceived.

He wanted to know.

Then again he didn't want to betray Hermione's trust like this.

'_How has she not seen me yet?'_ Harry pondered almost impatiently as he ground his teeth together. It was pretty obvious where he was standing and she was always so aware of her surroundings. Then again, looking at her now, the fragility of her eyes, it was a haunting reminder of how she'd been a few days ago. Harry shuddered at the thought.

"No" she retorted feebly, not pulling her stare from Cedric but instead her arm.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" Cedric said softly, refusing to let go.

"Sorry?" she huffed "You walked away from me"

He should go. He should _really_ go. Harry knew he should. But he found himself unable to move, it looked as though Hermione was about to break down in front of him. He couldn't bare it. Harry wanted to rush over to her and just stop this, whatever _this _was.

"I'd just heard things about you and Krum, I reacted on impulse" Cedric justified, keeping a sturdy hold of her arm, it was a desperate grasp.

"_Krum? What did Krum have to do with anything?" _Harry deliberated.

"Well you should have asked me instead of listening to idle gossip, Ron was it?" Hermione replied.

With that Cedric's face fell, his hand softened with it and Harry's expression took on a sober look of understanding. It all made sense now. Cedric's reaction at breakfast, the book he'd given Hermione from Flitwick, Hermione disappearing for hours at a time. It couldn't be though. She was with Krum, surely?

"If you must know he was the one who tried to kiss me and I turned away" Hermione elaborated, voice breaking "He seems to think I reciprocate his feelings, in his moronic head I am his object or treasure or something" she continued in a familiar tone, it was that dismissive and authoritive expression on her face "I made certain of my unreciprocated feelings" she half smiled.

Harry felt that pang of urgency hit him once more - he should leave. It was then he surveyed his surroundings once more. Hermione sounded a lot closer than she appeared some 5ft away. Then he realized he was staring at a mirrored sheet of glass, probably part of which he'd stumbled on judging by the cracked corner. He breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall further, wanting it and the ground to swallow him up.

Listening a little more intently as he knew he was unseen "Hermione I was foolish, you know I haven't stopped thinking about you the last three days. I can't _be _without you" Cedric voiced.

"If I can't trust you and you can't trust me then-" Hermione reprimanded quickly, shaking her head.

With that Cedric touched her face gently, Harry felt his intent stare gentle. It was how he thought of Cho, the delicacy with which he cupped her cheek and ran the pad of his thumb to quell Hermione's tears - he'd imagined himself holding Cho so intimately it was quite sobering to watch. He recognized the need in Cedric's gaze and in his words "You can trust me. I didn't mean to hurt you like he did"

"No you did worse Cedric, you broke me. You built me up to smash me on the ground" she whispered, pulling her arm with a single yank. Cedric let go gently, attention absorbed by her moment of composure. Her eyes flitted to the dusty floor, prickling with a heat that she couldn't hide.

"Hermione" Cedric began purposefully and yet weakly, his eyes betrayed a fragility that Hermione couldn't understand. She exhaled heavily in defeat at the pause, he'd never say it to her. He never did. She knew this even as he intently watched her, the weight of his gregious eyes lingering as his soft hand cupped her chin in a familiar way.

"Cedric I love you, but I can learn not to. If it means you're going to break me all over again." Hermione managed, holding her wide waterlogged eyes from his face just until she finished speaking.

He gave her a small smile, covering his hurt for a few moments - until she finally found some words "No, not again. Leave me alone Cedric"

Harry blinked, stunned. He stopped himself from moving to comfort his friend, remembering he shouldn't be here. Harry wasn't sure what to do with himself as he recalled that detail, hearing Hermione's footsteps disappear. His green eyes rested on Cedric who dragged his hands through his hair slowly, focus directed toward the path Hermione had taken.

'Had he just witnessed what he thought he had?' was the expression holding Harry's features as he observed Cedric wander in the opposite direction and out of sight, a small part of him felt sorry the guy, evidently he was upset, then his stomach churned. Harry's face contorted at the obvious pain Cedric had caused for Hermione before becoming pensive in regard, it was as though he was trying to handle a hundred emotions at once, muddling through a muddy mind. He needed to be alone and perhaps focus on another pressing matter at hand - the golden egg that was sitting impassively on his bedside.

**I just want to add a huge thanks for all the reviews! They really brighten up my day when I find them in my inbox! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story :)**


	21. Broken Silence

Chapter 21 - Broken silence

They'd been in the library for hours now. In fact it had been since lunch, when Hermione had dragged Harry and Ron from their food, without a word, and sat them down like small children in the common room. She'd ranted in a way all too familiar to Mrs Weasley, according to Ron, about the 'graveness of the predicament Harry was facing tomorrow' and 'how could they eat at a time like this?'. Neither of the boys were even given a chance to respond before being frog marched to the library.

"Ron, do you want to take those back and grab that one on air charms? I need to start on these" Harry mumbled to his friend with a stressed smile, gesturing to the several volumes of 'Creatures of the Highland lochs'.

"Sure" Ron returned, pulling his eyes from an avidly reading Hermione and scooping up the pile of books in front of them "We will figure this out ya know" he offered after a moment.

"Yeah" Harry agreed distractedly, eyes flickering over to Hermione. She was loudly flicking through a large leather bound book beside him, tutting in aggravation every so often. It was putting Harry further on edge as anticipation to confront her continued to swell within him. He waited for Ron to disappear out of earshot as the question he'd been harbouring for the past day exploded in a violent whisper.

"Cedric?" he spat accusingly leaning forward.

"What?" Hermione gasped, eyes whirring from the pages to Harry's confused face and back.

"It was _him_?" Harry continued in disbelief, snapping the book shut to force her complete attention on him.

She stared at Harry for a long moment, searching his eyes for something - perhaps the answer to how exactly he knew about Cedric? That's what Harry fathomed from her concentrated expression.

"I don't know wh-" she started only to be interrupted, by a bumbling Ron, who practically walked into the back of her chair as he turned over a book in his hand, absentmindedly.

Hermione abandoned her sentence, much to Harry's annoyance and stood up with a start, snatching the book from an unsuspecting Ron and quickly scanning through it. She'd only pulled her stern stare from Harry for a split second before it returned, penetrating his mind.

He glared back bravely, as though egging her on for an explanation.

"Wrong one Ron" she dismissed, shoving it back at Ron's chest with a little too much force.

Ron clasped it with a look of worry, winded, trying to decipher the harshness of her tone and expression as he mumbled an apology, doddering away slowly.

As he did so Hermione looked at Harry imploringly, hurt resurfacing with a huff of breath. With that she barged scooped up her book and passed him to a shelf across the room, exchanging it for a few others. She could feel her eyes sting as her fingers ran along the aged spines of the books. Her vision began to blur and she selected a few, not quite being able to focus on the titles. Her heart trembled.

"Hermione look at me" Harry stated a little more soflty, turning from his chair and following her.

"Yes, it was him okay" she admitted, not returning to his knowing green eyes.

"After the ball, was that-" he continued, mind drifting back.

"How do you know about-" Hermione returned, suddenly feeling a loss of privacy.

"Invisibility cloak" Harry explained.

"You've been _spying_ on me?" she breathed, a wrenching feeling of betrayal claiming her stomach. She gasped for air, not being prepared for how much Harry's actions could hurt.

"What about this one Hermione? It could have air charms in it, it says 'Charms of ambiguous-'" Ron interrupted, oblivious, turning the book over in his hands.

"No" she interrupted forcefully and loudly, causing a few heads to prick up from their studies "Ron, take Harry with you to find it" she breathed, eyes wandering to the momentarily distracted students, their heads now bowing down to their books once more.

Ron nudged Harry at this as though to go only to have him remain stationary "No, I'll catch you up" he stated adamantly, there was no way he was letting this go and Hermione knew it.

"What's going on?" Ron clocked, looking from face to face and sensing the tension.

"Nothing" the both hissed in unison, eyes remaining locked on one another.

"Right" Ron commented "I'll just have another look then" he added, turning on his heel away from whatever row was about to ensue.

"Harry drop it" Hermione warned, moving in the opposite direction, voice quavering, paper thin as the pages that surrounded them. It was after a few steps she realized that Harry was behind her.

"I can't believe you were spying on me" Hermione ranted under her breath.

"I can't believe you've been leading Krum on while being with Cedric" Harry argued.

"I can't believe you think I am leading Krum on!" she spat in disbelief, turning a corner.

"I can't believe how loud you are speaking" a ghost commented floating past, cutting Harry off from his shadowing of Hermione.

It forced him to stop and in turn Hermione.

Harry grabbed Hermione by the upper arms "Do you love him?" he asked sincerely, purposefully.

Hermione's unwavering stare confirmed his suspicions.

"You love him" Harry breathed in defeat, not quite sure whether he was satisfied as guilt crept into his subconscious "What about Ron?"

"What _about_ Ron?" Hermione returned "He made it perfectly clear how he felt about me at Yule ball"

"Ron wasn't the one who left you crying in the rain and caused you not to go to class for 3 days" Harry returned quickly.

Hermione's eyes welled up with fresh tears, the air taken out of her lungs. She was breathing in ash, the remains of her charred wounds that had suddenly become ever so raw, burning.

"I've learnt how to deal with Ron" she said firmly, determined not to let herself break down.

A moment of silence passed, both unsure of what one another were thinking at that precise moment.

"I found these" Ron announced, plonking a pile of books between the two with a thump. As oblivious as ever when they both jumped.

Harry released his stern glare, eyes soft as her wounded hazel looked back.

"Thanks Ron" she murmured, momentarily meeting his concerned gaze.

Hermione scrambled through the books for a good twenty minutes, the boys sitting down as she did so. Harry, moodily leant his chin on a book, trying to devise some way in which to confront Hermione again. It wasn't right for her to be so affected by somebody, was it? He contemplated the conundrum until an agitated sigh broke the silence.

"Harry tell me again" Hermione asked.

He knew what she was referring to, much to his dismay. It would be easier just to row with her and have Ron hear about Cedric. He'd be on his side. He'd make Hermione see sense, Cedric had to have been messing her around, what would a sixth year want with a fourth anyway? He shuddered, then realized he knew how Ron felt about her.

"Come seek us where our voices sound" he repeated.

"The black Lake, that's obvious" she noted, nudging (he guessed) Ron as a snore was broken.

"An hour long you'll have to look" he continued

"Again obvious. Though admittedly potentially problematic" she replied, leaning against the desk he was sat at.

"Potentially problematic?" Harry burst out "When's the last time you held your breath under water for an hour Hermione?"

"Look Harry, we _can_ do this, the three of us can figure it out" Hermione assured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up to her for a long moment, an almost apology lingering in her eyes. Not that she had anything to be sorry about. He was the one who'd gone off on one at her after all. She was offering out the olive branch, as always. He couldn't stay mad at her - it just made him angry that she let herself be taken advantage of emotionally like she had.

"I hate to break up the skull session, but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office" Professor Moody interrupted, coming into view from behind a bookcase. Harry went to move instantly "Not you Potter, just Weasley and Granger"

"But Sir, the second task is only hours away and-" she argued.

"Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep" he countered.

Harry could sense the tension of Hermione as she gripped his chair tightly, he assumed her gaze was as stony and her grip.

"Go. Now!" Moody ordered, sending the two off in suit "Longbottom! Why don't you help Potter put his books back?"

"You know if you're interested in plants, you're better off with _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology. _Do you know there's a wizard, in Nepal who's growing gravity resistant trees" Neville babbled excitedly, not quite realizing the stress Harry could feel amalgamating in his shoulders. They were tensing more and more by the moment. He couldn't deal with all this drama. First the tournament and now Hermione; he just wanted a quiet year at Hogwarts with no threat of loosing his life or his friends.

"Neville" Harry interrupted heavily "No offence, but I really don't care about plants" he added "Now if there's, say, a Tibetan...turnip that allows me to breath under water for an hour then great" he paused, looking at the shelves in front of him "but otherwise"

"I don't know about turnips" Neville commented "but you could always use Gillyweed" he smiled.

...

Harry wandered along the silent halls on a familiar path. It was one he'd often taken every night during his first year when gathering ingredients for the polyjuice potion. He smirked at the memory, before a sobering reminder of Voldermort crept into his mind.

Shaking it off, he took a breath in, reaching a wooden door "Alohomora" he whispered in a low murmur.

Harry started to rifle through the various jars speedily, stopping after a few minutes as he found his objective. Suddenly the increase in light caused him to whip his head around.

"Potter?" Cedric questioned, looking a little confused.

"Cedric" Harry returned, nodding between gritted teeth. Expecting Snape had braced himself to be on the defensive but right now he was not prepared to see Cedric. The anger fuming within him was ready to burst, but then he remembered what his friend had said, the one whose honour he wanted to defend.

"Gillyweed?" Cedric noted.

"Yeah" he stifled in response.

"Nice choice" he continued admirably.

A silence awkwardly passed.

"You?" Harry questioned out of courtesy, not wanting to prolong this conversation any longer than necessary.

"Bubble head charm" Cedric answered, shrugging his shoulders a little.

Harry looked to his raised wand, prompting the Hufflepuff to lower it apologetically "Sorry" he mumbled.

"So you and Hermione" Harry said, the words escaping him.

"How do you-"

"I figured it out" Harry cut off, harshly.

"Ah" Cedric managed, sensing the change in temperament. Cautiously, and dangerously he continued with his thoughts "And does Hermione know that-"

"Yes" Harry seethed, green eyes burning into Cedric's face.

"I" Cedric began, eyes flickering upwards to see an expectant Harry "Look, I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't quite cover it" he snapped.

"You're right" Cedric returned sincerely "An apology can't even begin to suffice for the hurt I've caused her, I shouldn't have gotten jealous over something I had no real grounds to accuse her of" his eyes meandered to the ground "If...I haven't told her this...I don't know why I can't. Not that she'd talk to me now"

Harry stared at Cedric for a lengthy moment as his competition's shoulders dropped, leaning a forearm against the cupboard frame. His disgruntled expression must have been hard to talk to but Harry was furious. He thought of Hermione as a sister, and Cedric had crushed her.

"Just" he began.

"I love her Harry" Cedric explained simultaneously, lifting a hand before it fell to his side.

The words his Harry's head with a weighty force, taking him by surprise to the extent that he'd lost his train of thought. Exasperated he managed "What?"

"I'm in love with her" Cedric affirmed, a smile flickering for only a second over his countenance "I made a stupid mistake" he continued solemnly.

Harry passed Cedric, moving out into the corridor. He turned back as a drastic change in opinion began to fathom of the Hufflepuff, rewriting the less gracious of a few hours ago.

"You really mean it don't you?" Harry pressed after watching his friend for a few seconds.

Cedric nodded quietly, lips thin and eyes hard, only emphasizing his earnest.

"She'll come round" Harry offered to which an unhopeful expression was given.

He could feel a wrenching contradiction in loyalty rupture through him as Harry debated his next sentence. It was bitter. He didn't want to choose between Ron and Hermione but this, this seemed like something real, something that needed to happen. Harry knew Hermione was in love with him back.

"Tell her. She needs to know" he advised, continuing on his way back to the dormitory, not looking at the grateful reaction on Cedric's face.


	22. Losing to find

**FINALLY! So sorry everyone that it's been ages since I last updated, truth of the matter is I've had this chapter ready for about 2 weeks and the site wouldn't let me update ANYTHING. Luckily my account's been fixed now and the delay has given me time to get a little bit ahead on this story so this means more frequent updates : ) Thanks for being patient and sticking with me guys, enjoy! **

Chapter 22 - Losing to find

Cedric and Harry looked to one another anxiously as they stood at the water's edge; the roar of the crowd had not distracted their wandering eyes. They hadn't spoken of the hidden discomfort in their searching gazes, but as both instantly recognized the unrest - she wasn't there.

The grating unease toyed with Cedric as he swam deeper and deeper into the icy water, he didn't even fully receive the cutting chill of the lake and it wasn't helping him focus, let alone navigate efficiently. Nevertheless he managed, after a few minutes of mindless wandering, to put his focus into the task in hand. As Cedric reached a clearing in the centre of this underwater world he halted for a moment. He spied Harry, stationary, staring at something, confused. He swam to him, assuming he'd been stunned by something due to the lack of movement. As he approached, he turned to face in the same direction - Cedric felt the same stillness overwhelm him. Neither moved. Neither knew _where_ to move as the shock of what was tethered to the bottom of the Black Lake took hold of them. It was haunting, the gaunt expressions of the treasures in the glacial green hue of the water.

Cedric was the first to swim forward, heading straight to Hermione. He stroked her face affectionately, spending a second just staring at her before moving to the rope. Suddenly an arm latched onto him, Harry giving him a stern glare shaking his head. It was only when Harry gestured to the other figures that he fully recognized who they were. All he'd seen was Hermione - all he ever saw was Hermione. Period.

Cho, Ron and Fleur's sister bobbed silently as his mind caught up with Harry's interruption. He nodded in agreement, reluctantly tearing his arm from around Hermione's waist, tapping his watch at Harry before enchanting Cho's bindings away.

Cedric took a gasp of air as he reached the surface, along with Cho who instantly span to face her rescuer. He couldn't help but sense the disappointment in her eyes as she took in his presence. A thankful smile followed, which Cedric returned with a knowing glance.

"We better go" he mentioned, under the rumble of the crowd.

Within a few moment's they'd reached the platform, Cedric lifting Cho before hauling himself up afterward. His eyes spun back to the lake's surface as his father warmly embraced him, sending shivers through Cedric's body. It was only then he momentarily acknowledged the change in temperature - it being a minute detail in comparison to _her _safety.

Staring onto the onyx water, somewhat entranced by its ambiguity, he heard a familiar voice it interrupted his intense stare.

Cho was looking up at him, cheeks flushed a rosy red, holding a towel "Thank you" she smiled.

Cedric shrugged "Harry is on his way" he offered to which her smile brightened a little more.

"Oh here, you look a bit..." her face contorted as she offered the towel.

"Thanks" he sort of smirked back, taking the item and rubbing over his face roughly before flickering back to the water. With that his gaze intensified, anxiously fixated outwards. He couldn't breathe. _'Surely if she didn't rise within the hour the teachers would bring her back up? She'd be okay, wouldn't she?'_ No other thoughts circulated his focused mind as every fibre in his body was contradicting itself, wanting to dive back into the cold just to make sure she was retrieved securely.

"Where is she?" he gritted.

Suddenly, as though by request, Hermione rose from the lake with Viktor Krum. Cedric felt a jealously bubble within as his muscles momentarily relaxed, as he saw the Bulgarian ushering her nearer half-heartedly. The idiot was too preoccupied with the calls of his fans and adoration he was receiving.

Hermione paddled irately from her 'rescuer' somewhat disheartened as she fully acknowledged whom it wasn't. As her furious eyes met the edge of the platform, a hand came into view. It was familiar, and outstretched to her, taking her by surprise. Slowly she raised her heated hazel eyes to be greeted with Cedric's intense grey stare. Everything stopped for a moment, as she automatically took it, being pulled what seemed effortlessly up.

Hermione went to speak as she sensed his warm hand on her waist, his other clutching onto her hand as though he physically couldn't tear himself away. He seemed intent on saying something also, as though the words were trying to force themselves out but couldn't quite formulate. Then she remembered, and she detached herself from him sharply.

"Has Harry come up?" Hermione mustered, somewhat lost in his gregious gaze, despite her best efforts not to be.

Cedric shook his head gravely, eyes meandering over her face. It was as though for the first time in a while he could feel his pulse beneath his skin as he watched her. Before he could speak Professor Dumbledore came into view behind her as another swell of the crowd sounded, somewhat hushed in comparison to its prior calls.

"Professor!" Cedric called, reluctantly wrenching his attention from Hermione to the Headmaster.

"Well done Mr. Diggory" Dumbledore smiled a little distracted as he patted him on the shoulder. The man began to move away towards Barty Crouch, a concerned glint in his eyes.

"Professor Harry should have won, he was there first" he started, catching his full regard.

With that there was an eruption of gasps from around them, causing Dumbledore to move to the edge of the structure, seeing Harry's spluttering form spread over the damp oak.

...

"The winner is Mr. Diggory who showed inane command of the bubble head charm. However seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first, had it not been his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well. We've agreed to award him Second place" Dumbledore announced.

As the camera flashes dimmed and the crowds began to mobilise Harry, who had now regained his composure, grabbed Hermione from Krum's side. She looked disgruntled to be there but Harry could see that the discomfort was running deeper than just the annoying Bulgarian.

"He didn't save you because they paired us with the people we took to the Yule ball. It was a bit confusing, what with you, Ron and Cho" Harry explained.

"I don't care" Hermione mustered, eyes searchingly looking at his face.

"Hermione!" a voice in a thick accent called from the other side of the platform.

Hermione felt her body tense violently, still staring into Harry's green stare.

"Look, go talk to Cedric. You mean a lot to him" her friend offered, hand on her shoulder and looking to the Hufflepuff nearing them.

"He doesn't care about m-" she argued in a defeated breath.

"Just trust me" Harry continued, patting her shoulder affectionately before catching Ron's eye in the distance.

"I better go see Ron, he looks a bit flushed from Fleur" he smiled, going to leave.

"Hermione, would you like to join us on the ship? Celebrate!" Krum said, parting his way toward her.

"No!" she dismissed exasperated, turning to her left.

The Bulgarian cronies sputtered a little chuckle, earning a glare from their leader who, admittedly, looked a bit embarrassed. As he ploughed his way back through the crowd with a dark countenance Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, only to have her entire body tremble as a hand touched her arm tenderly.

With that Cedric cleared his throat "Harry, can I borrow Hermione for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. See you at the feast" Harry complied with a smirk, eyebrows dancing at a pained Hermione.

Before she could argue, he stepped into view and she was looking up at a slightly drier Cedric "Want to take a walk? Somewhere a little more private?"

She nodded, unable to argue with his request, especially in front of what remained of the spectators. After a few minutes of anxiously being followed to the bank she sensed his steps nearing hers, taking over as they moved along the lakeside. He halted as they reached the cover of a few bushes and trees. Her thoughts couldn't help but meander to the last walk that had ended in devastation, absorbed by her memory she was suddenly under siege, wrapped in his slightly damp embrace.

"I thought I was going to lose you" Cedric breathed, holding Hermione in a sheltering embrace.

Hermione felt her heart still in her chest, plunging as she felt the words reach her ears. She'd never seen Cedric like this, so frail. His eyes were like splintered glass and the speed at which they flickered over her fragmented his calm exterior.

He let out a deeply harboured sigh as his jaw clenched and she diverted her brown eyes to the ground. It took her only a few seconds before Hermione felt the need to look at him again as he had not let go. The raw intensity of his stare, the pain aching in them it was as though all the upset and torment she'd felt of late was being reflected back at her, all at once.

"Well I'm fine, perfectly fine" she reassured, feeling his tension as his arms tightened around her.

"It could have been disastrous" he murmured.

"Cedric, don't brood over what happened, we're both safe so no harm done. I've got to go" she attempted.

He winced a smile, shaking his head and unlatching his eyes from Hermione's "When I was waiting for you to come up from the water, I couldn't. The thought of" he paused, trying to assemble his words "The thought of losing you was unbearable"

Hermione watched his eyes drift upwards slowly, softly. The smile that had faded was now replaced by a small residing smirk.

"I realised I've never wanted to be with someone as much you, I've never _wanted _someone as much as you..." he let that sentence linger in the air, delving into her hazel eyes. She couldn't breathe as he brought a hand to her face, cupping it with a tenderness only he could provide. Hermione stared at his sincere slate stare "you are everything to me"

He gulped purposefully, eyes thinning as he prepared to say what he'd been wanting to for so long "I love you" he whispered.

It said as softly as the beat of a butterfly's wings, only loud enough so that she could hear it. As though it was a coveted secret, which it was - for her ears alone. Yet the power with which he spoke was not fragile, it was strong and sturdy as he was. The words were now willed into reality like them, flesh and blood and very much alive - coincidently how Hermione made him feel - _alive._

Hermione shot into stratosphere at the sound of his voice, she couldn't focus on anything but the touch of his hand and the warmth of his eyes radiating into her.

"Honestly Hermione, I've been lost this past week. I haven't stopped thinking about you and how I hurt you, how sorry I am and I was-"

Abruptly he was cut off under Hermione's lips, frantically kissing him.

He murmured her name on the rare moments their lips are parted, gripping hold of her body as tightly as he could muster. They were flush against one another, feasting on what they'd been deprived of for what seemed an eternity - they were starved.

"God I missed you" Hermione managed, indefinitely breaking away - for now.

He laughed lightly, tucking a strand of her damp hair behind her ear "The feeling's mutual"

"Cedric" she touched a hand to face, fingertips kissing his cheekbone "I love you"

He smiled widely at her, gleaming "This is how it should have been" he commented, a hint of remorse in his voice.

She pressed her mouth to his once more in a tentative peck, silencing his guilt "Come on, we've got a feast to go to, _champion_" she teased.

"Not yet" he winked as he entwined their hands, moving in the direction of the castle.


	23. Ravenous

Chapter 23 - Ravenous 

"I've thought about it, and I'm really not that hungry" Hermione concluded as they walked down the stairs toward the Great Hall.

"Madam Pomfrey said you all need to eat" Cedric returned, "If it helps I'm not particularly hungry either. I can think of a hundred different things I'd rather do right now than sit in the Great Hall...with people congratulating me" he added indifferently, a small smirk tugging at his thin lips.

"Oh modes are we?" she jested "And if I recall Madam Pomfrey said that you need to eat too" she continued, giving him a playful nudge.

"Admittedly it's a good feeling" Cedric granted after a moment "But I know something else that feels good" he smiled stopping, placing a delicate kiss on Hermione's lips.

"So why don't we just-" Hermione mustered as his mouth left hers.

"Miss Granger! Wouldn't want to raise eyebrows now would we?" Cedric argued, pretending to be shocked and walking toward the hall.

"I suppose" she mumbled traipsing after him.

"Besides, you need to build up your strength" he mentioned casually, peering around the door frame to survey the bustling room.

"For what?" Hermione asked suspiciously, watching him.

"For what indeed" Cedric returned, turning to face her with a mischievous grin spreading across his lips "I'll meet you here at 10" he added, quickly cupping her face and planting another kiss onto her primrose lips. As soon as Hermione had opened her eyes he'd vanished, somewhat ruffled by Cedric's suggestive tone. Pressing down her skirt she managed, after a few moments to collect herself, suppressing the adrenalin that flourished within at the sensation of Cedric's kiss.

With a deep inhale Hermione entered the Great hall quietly. Her classmates hadn't noticed the bashful grin that was spread across her face, for which she was thankful, except for Harry.

"Well?" he smirked.

She simply smiled back "Thanks"

"No problem, you've been a moody b-" Harry began, but was cut off by a glare "Understandably moody, which is fine...but its nice to have you back" he managed, this time being cut off with a hug.

With that Ron entered, plonking himself opposite the pair.

"I am bloody starving!" he announced, eyes scowering the table for something to feed his hunger.

"I think we have to wait for Dumbledore to give a speech" Harry chuckled, noting how Ron looked like he was going to eat the table itself at this prospect.

He groaned, head dropping onto the tabletop with a thud "Bottom of the black lake he says, only a few hours he says, didn't mention the bloody epic speech that's bound to happen before the feast does he?" Ron grumbled.

Harry laughed at his friend, eyes flickering to Hermione who was glowing with a smile, not for Ron though - her eyes were fixated on a certain Hufflepuff across the hall that seemed to be equally fixated.

"Hermione are your ears still popping?" Ron whined, now sticking a finger in one of them in a manner similar to Neanderthal man "Hermione?"

Harry nudged her sharply, distracting her attention. It took her a moment but she managed to shake her head, dispelling the weight of Cedric's grey stare and part of the bubbling sensation within her.

"Yeah" she half smiled.

With that Dumbledore rose from his seat and moved toward the pulpit, a "Finally" parting from Ron's lips.

...

The hall had started to empty slowly but surely after the last of the food

He exited the hall swiftly, subtly hand in hand as they cleared the doorway. Cedric was leading her again, taking her to some secluded notch within the castle no doubt. The adrenalin was pumping through her heart so fast Hermione could hardly keep up with her thoughts, all she knew was that it was Cedric's strong grasp on her hand and she'd go wherever he'd take her.

As Cedric halted, he was met with his name, ghosting over his lips and a hand submerged in his hair. His body was close against hers, the air was that heavy consistency again, unbearable to remain still in. They kissed, slowly at first but within seconds it had become frantic, desperate. He'd pinned her to the wall, hand slipping under her shirt at grabbing at her.

Hermione broke apart, not because of his hands or that she wasn't enjoying herself, the need to breathe had become too much.

Staring into his eyes, she exhaled a shaky breath he looked ravenous, ready to just take her away at a moment's notice and not care for the consequence. It would have been frightening, the certainty and stillness of his eyes, if not for the safety she felt within his arms.

His irises darkened to a coal black, exuding something deep and dormant within Hermione.

"I _need_ you" he whispered.


	24. Splinter

Chapter 24 - Splinter

It was a passionate and charged energy, blustering and all encompassing for all to behold. Onlookers could tear their eyes away once they caught sight of it - the beguiling romanticism of it all. Ron snuffed a breath, concluding that everybody else would in fact break their gazes and carry on with their normal routines and ignore the power of the storm beating savagely outside the comfort of the castle.

He was captivated as he sat on his bed, the unpredictability of it, the force and lack of control. It made him smirk a little sardonically. Oddly enough it reminded him of Hermione - the one thing he was trying to distract his mind from. It was often in these moments of quiet contemplation, when he was alone, that he thought about her. However the scenarios that played through him were normally driven by the prospect of her being with him, without all the expectations that surrounded her. Just cutting loose and being the Hermione he wanted to connect with on every level. The Hermione he saw glimmers of every now and then when their eyes met.

Not so much recently.

This angered him.

At the present moment what should be wondrous images were thoughts of her with another. Ron's blue eyes turned a steely navy. Stubborn and enraged as the wind howled against the aged window panes.

"Not back yet?" Harry asked, entering the dormitory to see his friend stare at the window from his bed. Ron's eyes traced the rainfall against the panes of glass reflecting in his eyes, heart sinking with them.

Then the rain lashed at the glass, scratching it - with that Ron uncrossed his legs and scrambled back the sheets. He shuffled under the covers silently and uncomfortable - much like the conversation.

"She's probably just-" he began after a deliberating moment.

"Yeah" Harry nodded, interrupting him - not that Ron had any explanation to offer. He felt guilt swell within him. He had a pretty good idea where Hermione was and with whom. He could just tell Ron now but to be perfectly honest that wouldn't help the situation. Ron would still be brooding and upset and without Hermione. He sighed lightly, prompting Ron to speak.

"Yeah" Ron confirmed in a questioning tone, letting his thoughts run free reign through his mind much like the water against the glass - splintering in a thousand directions at once.

He set his head on the pillow petulantly, hearing the creek of Harry's weight budge from side to side.

As Ron lay there quietly, contemplating all the possibilities of where she could be at this point in time he realised that Hermione had no inclination of the effect she was having on him. The sick stirring pain of the truth in his chest violently lurched to the forefront of his thoughts every time the concept of Krum being near her entered his head. It was impossible to just go to sleep, his heart was beating to rapidly and his eyes were alert with worry and a seething hatred for his once idol. He needed to do something, lying here was just intensifying the depression that was looming over him like a dark cloud, much like the endless expanse of grey that he'd been staring at for the past half an hour.

He rolled over in agitation to the sight of Harry contently snoring in the next bed over. In envy Ron sprung from his bed, storming out the dormitory with heavy, thunderous steps. Perhaps stoking the fireplace would occupy him without causing his emotions to flurry so deeply and vehemently.


	25. Need

Chapter 25 - Need

Every nerve ending in her body was live as Cedric kissed her again, with a need so strong it was almost excruciating to endure. She clutched at his hair, feeling herself being hitched upwards, supported by his hips. Lust was burning between them as the cold wall pressed against her back.

"Not here" Hermione managed, moving from his lips and running kisses along his strong cheekbones and down his jaw.

She could feel his neck muscles moving - nodding she guessed. His eyes were midnight black as they opened, having closed in the ecstasy of her kisses "You're sure?" he asked breathlessly in a grunt. His face illuminated a brilliant white, capturing his features in its marbled perfection as he spoke, a rumble of thunder echoing in its wake.

In response Hermione grabbed at either side of his head, pressing her lips hard against his, he tugged at her bottom lip in eagerness. With out realizing he pressed her tighter against the wall, body parts firmly sandwiching against one another. She let out a ragged breath, breaking her mouth from his at which he stopped, just watching her heaving form in another flicker of light from a nearby window. The nape of her neck was a pale luminescent pearl in the mixture of lightening and moonlight, soft against the strong line of her jaw that was rising and falling in time with her steadying chest. Nothing seemed more breathtaking in that moment. Cedric couldn't help himself but just stare, despite the burning desire that was making itself known physically.

With that he set her gently on the ground, grasping her hand poignantly before stepping forward again. Hermione looked up to him with a newfound thirst, the rippling sensation that had just washed over her, she assumed, was just a prelude to what was to come.

Cedric's slender hand slipped down the plane of her face, careful eyes drinking her in "Right now?"

Hermione nodded instantly, slowly under the touch of his fingertips as her hand gave an assuring grip to his.

His white teeth peered through his lips as he smiled, letting out a snuff of air through his nose. He bit down on his bottom lip contemplatively, taking in the twinkling of her hazel eyes, before starting to lead her down the dimly lit corridors.

They began to pick up speed as they spotted a few other students making their ways back to their dormitories, Cedric guarding Hermione's visibility as they lingered in a few shadows on route.

Soon they were in a breakneck sprint, dodging past Mrs Norris and a distant Filch, the adrenalin pumping through their veins as they ran, hand in hand, their footsteps were drowned in the wake of the storm. They chuckled breathlessly as they fell against a wall, the light of his lantern far behind them.

"We're here" Cedric noted after a couple of seconds of watching Hermione at his side, beaming.

"I know" she returned to which he lifted a curious eyebrow - she continued to baffle him even now with her perception and intelligence. Letting go of her hand he started to pace in front of the wall, allowing them entrance.

She moved to stand beside him, looking at the ordinary looking oak door that could have easily led to any classroom in the school. Her breathing had regulated now (within reason). She knew what lingered behind that door - not the furnishings nor the size of the room itself but the fulfillment of being with Cedric in the most precious way humanly possible. The prospect excited and scared her simultaneously. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was as grown up. Well, as clichéd as it sounded it was true, she was about to embark on her first adult relationship with the one person she trusted more than herself even. And she was...ready.

Cedric had been staring at the door also, tearing his eyes away to look at Hermione - she seemed as thoughtful as he felt. He'd expected to be nervous and for her to be - perhaps she was, Hermione was good at hiding her fears. Then again the calm she was exuding was infectious, too permanent to be put on. Suddenly it dawned on him how all this felt so right. That thought, along with his unwavering love for the girl beside him incited his arm to extend to her.

She took it, eyes darting to it and then him - a sincere smirk toying with both their mouths as they walked through the threshold, Cedric holding and then shutting the door behind them.

The sight they then beheld was something out of one of Hermione's daydreams. A warm firelight illuminated the relatively small room, catching on the rich rouge drapery that lingered around the various articles of furniture and adorning the large latticed windows to their right. What was the most prominent out of the fine furnishings was a beautiful bed, the almost ebony posts were crafted so softly one would liken them to silk. They held the same sheen as the cream bed sheets and pillows, all of which were delicately placed. It was all so composed that the violent outbursts of the tempestuous night seemed non-existent.

Taking in the more intimate size of the room, Cedric's grip softened, turning to Hermione with a small smile.

"I've never" she started, interrupted by his other hand against her flushed cheek.

He looked to her, silent admission in his eyes.

Of course Hermione recognised he was older, obviously. And she'd assumed from the way he made her tremble under his touch that he was certainly more experienced but she didn't expect the thought of him with someone else to _hurt_ so much. The hurt was soon swelling into the want that was growing within her, contorting her expression.

Cedric watched her face change, eyes cool and calculating her reaction "It didn't mean anything, not then and certainly not now. Not since you" he explained earnestly.

"How do you know?" she questioned, never feeling so sure of anything in her life.

"Because I know that I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you" Cedric stated "I'm in love with you Hermione"

His words infused her body, swelling and filling her up from top to toe "I love you too" she said honestly, letting her words rest in a small stillness.

The resonating joy in her chest, that was his words, prompted Hermione to move. She reached up to Cedric's collar, and began unbuttoning his shirt. She felt his weighted eyes on her but carried on until it remained only hanging on his sculpted shoulders, revealing his lean torso. Slightly fixated, her hand pressed against his flesh, slowly moving up from his abdomen and resting above his heart. With every inch Hermione moved she could map his shallow breathing. Her hand lingered, moving with his lungs, it was then she returned to his eyes.

He cupped her right cheek, hand drifting down her body and resting on her chest. His fingers stretched, unlatching several buttons. It was as though he made no movement how swiftly they bowed to his will.

Cedric reached out with his left hand claiming her waist and tugged her closer, an earth shattering kiss following. It was a hungry motion, the want. Being so close to someone seemed to diminish all else, all they could feel or see was one another.

Within a matter of moments they started pulling at one another, unable to control themselves. Cedric picked Hermione up, much like he had earlier, both now shirtless and carried her towards the bed. Their bodies becoming entangled as the precision of affection was lost in a torrent of desire, as was the cloth separating them.

Although beginning with blinding passion, the kisses that were rough and restless soon became tender and conscious; peaceful in every meaning as though the undulations of her heartbeat were in time with his caress. Becoming undone was as easy as breathing. Both coincided, fitting together like lock and key or coiled ribbons that, when gently touched, unraveled - the satisfaction lifting them into divine ecstasy. The missing link in the chain of events that lead them here was forged; nothing could separate them now.

Cedric and Hermione were truly and eternally bound.

In mind, body and soul.


	26. Lovers

Chapter 26- Lovers

Waking up to the sensation of patterns being traced onto your skin is something Hermione would never have expected to happen. But, as it happened, she now couldn't imagine _not_ waking to the mesmerising sensation gently lulling her into consciousness, along with that of Cedric's breath tickling her collarbone.

A smile grew across her face, as she slowly turned her head from the silken sheets and toward the soft morning light and the silhouette of _him. _

"Morning" he smirked, not pulling his eyes from Hermione's bare shoulder. He kissed it delicately, then bringing his supple silver stare to meet hers beneath her mess of hair.

"Morning" she mumbled, looking up to him.

With that she propped herself up onto her elbows, causing him to shuffle and readjust the pillows, ruffling his hair as he went. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from his, for want of a better word, naked form - well what was visible from the cover of sheets anyway. Greedily her eyes gorged on his presence with a content glow, only being distracted as he outstretched an arm and gestured her nearer.

Hermione rested herself against his chest, her body lying flush against his side as her right palm returned the tender caresses she'd woken to.

"The storm's cleared" he noted, gesturing with his eyes to the window.

"So it has" Hermione concurred, listening to the steady rhythm of Cedric's breathing.

"You know this is kind of perfect" he commented after a moment.

Hermione lifted her head for the first time since it had decided Cedric was a suitable pillow substitute. Her warm topaz eyes met his strong chin and jaw before wandering up to his distant grey gaze. There was a pallid essence to his stare, reflecting the cloudless sky outside.

Silence.

"Yeah" she whispered delicately, as not to disturb the pious ambience "I could stay like this forever"

The quiet lingered for another moment, leaving Cedric's only response as the rise and fall of his chest "I love you" suddenly said purposefully, eyes focused on nothing yet something. They quickly fluttered downwards as he realized they were not set on her smile.

"Good" she replied "Because I love you...you don't need to tell me now"

As she grinned at him she witness a breath taking smile of exultation crease Cedric's perfect features "I don't think I can stop myself now" he admitted, eyebrows jumping playfully.

"Is that so?" Hermione countered, feeling his hands wander to her waist and pull her onto him.

Her hands latticed his hair as she grasped his head, her own draping down and encasing their faces in a little intimate bubble. Cedric's breath tickled her nose as she went to press a kiss on his thin lips. His hands ran up and down her back, massaging the swell of her shoulders delicately - or so she thought. Suddenly his fingertips danced over her skin, imploring a squeal of delight from Hermione.

"No fair!" she mustered as he laughed jubilantly at her expression, flipping her over so she was looking up at him.

"Oh I think so, I have to have some fun - I can't tell you I love you so when am I going to see you smile like that hm?" he explained in between the tickles and kisses he was now placing further and further south of her body.

"Do you give in?" Cedric teased, letting his lips linger on the cusp of her belly button.

"Never!" Hermione jested, sensing his hands possessively coveting her hips.

"Right you asked for it" he warned with a smoldering stare.

Hermione began to giggle as his head disappeared beneath the sheet "Cedric!" she managed in between the laughter.

...

She was so elated; Hermione was walking on air. The smile on her face was as bright and effervescent as the sunshine on this spring morning. Nobody had really noticed the exuberance she was radiating, sure a few eyes lingered on her a little longer but that was all. Not that she was noticing anyway, all Hermione could think about was Cedric. _Cedric. _

She practically skipped into the bustling common room, only to feel herself trip on the sight before her. She steadied herself, sobering, as Ron whipped his head from the fire he was staring at.

He looked awful, his hair was matted and his eyes were surrounded by a violet hue. Evidently he hadn't slept, and judging by the lack of people sitting on the sofas near him he wasn't in a sociable mood.

"Ronald are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern, not quite loosing her shimmering grin.

"Does it look like I'm bloody okay?" he croaked.

Hermione's face contorted as he rose, taking a few steps toward her. The shuffling of students echoed in the silence between the pair.

"Ron what's happened?" she questioned quietly, noting that Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Where were you?" he pressed.

"I went for a walk" she blurted out, chiding the stupidity of her answer as soon as it was voiced.

"All night?" he chuckled darkly in disbelief.

"Who are you my mother? What does it matter anyway Ron?" Hermione snapped dismissively, feeling the weight of all the Gryffindors' eyes on her. She could feel her cheeks burning and decided to move.

"That's beside the point" he mumbled as Hermione walked past him, striding speedily. Just as she was about to reach the stairs to the girls' dorm something swelled within him. He couldn't hold his tongue any longer "He's too old for you!" Ron called at her accusingly.

It wasn't even _to _her - the tone was so callous. It cut through any whispers of chatter from their spectators.

Hermione halted, shoulders tensing in the silence. Dumbfounded she turned slowly on the spot, eyes meeting his with a steely hatred "You said that last time. Spit it out what's the _real _reason?"

Ginny, who could sense the rising tension stood from the armchair between them that she was sitting in "Clear off everyone" she advised more than ordered, her tone weary.

She exchanged a glance with her twin brothers who both pulled an awkward expression, as though bracing themselves for some vicious carnage.

Everybody had heard the Weasley girl speak but they were all too fixated by the wrath blistering from Hermione's stare and the even paler tone Ron had adopted in its wake.

"MOVE!" Ginny ordered forcefully, inducing the screech of oak on the stone floor and a hushed flurry of footsteps and speculations.

"You're fraternising with the enemy" Ron mustered, not quite expecting Hermione's forcoming tone.

"The enemey?" she whispered, tears beginning to well in her stern gaze. He was doing it again, ruining _everything._ It had been so perfect, so beautiful. She had sincerely thought that nothing could tarnish the most amazing few hours of her life to date but lo and behold her so called friend had to blunder in and wreck it all. It hurt. It chided at her now aching heart.

"Do you love him?" Ron asked, voice breaking as the words left his lips. The people barging past, as Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys ushered them out, tried to stop - still hanging onto the confrontation with all the concentration they could.

"That's none of your business Ron" Hermione said steadily, holding back the wetness in her eyes. She saw the blur of people disappear, Ginny giving her an encouraging nod before disappearing out of the portrait.

She had to stand her ground. She _had_ to. He was going to find out sooner or later - admittedly this wasn't how she'd expected it but for Cedric she would bear this inconvenience. It would all be worth it, Cedric would be there for her despite the mess she would inevitably be in. How she _despised _Ron sometimes.

"Hermione tell me!" Ron commanded, distracting her focus on gathering the courage to confront him properly.

"I do! I love him" she confirmed, loudly and irrevocably.

With that Hermione and Ron's eyes connected with sharpness. The slate blue of his stare was greeted with a familiar hazel, except something was different. There was no deep connection that he normally sensed when they shared a glance, no hint of a though of him. Just warmth and a glorious radiance - they were crystal clear as though it was the first time they'd laid sights on the world; everything glimmering and changed. His stare meandered from their point of contact; taking in her whole existence. She was standing differently - at ease, an odd thing to notice but none the less it came to his attention, along with the redness of her lips - they were too dark in comparison of their usual primrose. Then the nape of her neck, again tinted from its porcelain. He took note of the chain that peeked cautiously from the cover of her collar, a moment of realisation and understanding striking him like a bolt of lightening.

"Merlin's beard" Ron breathed, feeling as though he'd had a bludger to the chest.

"What?" Hermione shrugged, trying to emulate the effortlessness of her beloved. It made her feel slightly better but even she could recognise the conclusions Ron had made, along with her anxiety.

"Bloody hell Hermione" he gasped "You're only fifteen!"

"What do you want from me Ron?" Hermione offered after a pensive second, lifting her palms up before letting them fall to her sides.

"Is that what you said to-" Ron rambled, disgust absorbing his face.

"That's quite enough" she sniped in defence, cutting him off.

.

Harry approached the final flight before the common room in his Quidditch robes, somewhat drained from practice he didn't fully take in his surroundings until he was greeted with a wall of Gryffindors. Confusion took over his expression as he assessed the depth of the barrier, seeing a few familiar faces pressed up the portrait.

"You did it didn't you? Didn't you?" suddenly rang from the common room, forcing the eager eavesdroppers to recoil sharply.

It took Harry a moment to recognise the voice and on acknowledging it his green eyes widened in alarm "Why is every one out here?" he questioned urgently, forcing his way through several layers of students.

.

Instantaneously Hermione felt something snap within her, she couldn't deal with his petulance for a second longer. All the feelings of disappointment from the Yule ball came flooding back to her in a brutal gush of admission "Yes I slept with Cedric!" she announced, exasperated.

.

"Shhhh, I didn't catch that!" Seamus whined, turning from the portrait to which his ear was pressed to Harry who shot him a scowl. With that he felt a pair of hands latch onto his shoulders, pulling him back a few steps. He was greeted by Fred and George's half enthused faces "Lovers' tiff in the common room" Fred informed.

"1 galleon says Hermione is going to slap him" George offered "Should have seen the look on her face"

"Guys seriously let me in!" Harry exploded, pushing through the shuddering crowd. Leaving the twins to wager between themselves.

.

"I hope you're satisfied with yourself Ronald!" Hermione screamed, tears now streaming down her flushed cheeks.

.

"Shh, we're missing the best part!" another Gryffindor snapped as Harry tried to politely excuse himself through the crowd - causing a commotion.

"MOVE!" he ordered, causing the few in front of him to part, allowing him to finally reach the portrait.

Just as Harry went to speak the password to the Fat Lady silence fell.

Bewildered, he studied the portrait - the Fat Lady, unclasped her hands from her ears and raised an eyebrow at the lack of noise.

His face contorted, prompting him to look for some form of explanation from the hoard behind him. There was none as the dumbfounded Gryffindors' worried and perplexed faces met his.

"Quid Agis" Harry mumbled.


	27. Exposed

Chapter 27 - Exposed

The portrait creaked open slowly, Harry's eyes darting from it to the crowd, whose eyes were avid and horror struck. He'd not felt quite so alone since the beginning of the year - the lack of support he saw in this moment.

As he debated actually entering what could possibly now be Ron's location of demise Ginny piped up, pushing through her brothers to get to him "Harry get in there" she said, setting him into motion by nudging him through the threshold.

Concern stole her expression as the Fat Lady shut just short of her entering, to which she was glad. The three of them needed to sort this out and with patience wearing thin for at least two of them - the earache any additional people would suffer Ginny could confidently liken to that of a squealing mandrake.

.

"Cedric?" Ron managed quietly after a stunned moment of silence "As in _Diggory_?" he winced. He felt clueless as usual, belittled. How could he have not noticed, it had to be Krum - right?

"Yes, Cedric" Hermione confirmed quietly, a hint of pride.

"I thought you were with Krum" he whispered, egging toward the portrait and unbeknown to him Harry. He edged forward cautiously in the shadows, trying to evaluate the degree of information that had been exposed in the argument - the fact he was scared out of his wits may have also influenced his decision to hold back for a little longer.

"Oh come on Ron, as if I'd slink of with such a physical being" she spat out loudly, shooting down the preposition before it had even spread its wings to take flight out of his mouth.

"That seems to be what you've got now!" he retorted with equal volume, blood boiling.

.

"Who did she say?" a second year questioned, leaning against the portrait and looking to Ginny who shook her head in disbelief.

"We need to get rid of everyone" she urged to her older brothers who were still registering the desperate look on Harry's face. Suddenly the quips and jokes disapparated from their thoughts, fearing for their sibling's safety "Well it's not like we can make them forget what they've seen and heard sis" George began "Things can't get any worse for Ron anyway"

Ginny gave him a stressed glance, trying to formulate some form of idea to disperse the spectators.

"Think again Georgey-boy" Fred commented, nodding to the base of the staircase and seeing a familiar pointed hat.

"What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall questioned sharply, noting her house in congregation and blocking the pathway.

"Bugger" George mumbled, elbowing Ginny lightly.

Her eyes flickered up, only to widen in panic "We have to do something" she noted as the Professor began to part the students as swiftly as a hot knife through butter - her shrill voice sounding off every few steps. Sure enough, as fast as you could say 'Butterbeer', she was standing square with the three Weasleys.

A questioning and expectant countenance glared at them "Completing an impromptu register of the entire house was not something I anticipated to do this morning. Neither had wading my way through a hoard of Gryffindors. Having done both I couldn't help but notice that Potter, Granger and Weasley are not present. Any idea as to their whereabouts?"

They all shook their heads in uncertain unison.

"None whatsoever?" she pressed, crossing her arms "Perhaps they maybe, oh I don't know...in the common room?"

Minerva McGonagall was then met with a chorus of adamant dismissal of even the whim that the three could be in the room behind them. She wasn't one to be fooled as her calculating eyes noted Ginny Weasley's weight shifting from foot to foot.

"You're sure?" she continued, focusing her attentions on the youngest for a long moment.

Ginny swallowed thickly "Maybe?" she managed, cracking the pressure of the Professor's stare.

"Way to go Gin" George grumbled.

"You do not want to go in there Professor" Fred mentioned stepping in front of the portrait and blocking her path. With that another outburst echoed into the corridor.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have! How imbecilic can you be?"

Professor McGonagall looked at the three siblings in turn, confusion flickering over her features before returning to Fred.

"I shall do as I wish !" she threatened, going to move past him with great ease.

.

"We are in love Ron. It wasn't some one night stand" Hermione continued.

"I've never seen you with the bloke." he scoffed "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Harry" Hermione sighed, wiping a stream of mascara with the cuff of her shirt.

"Since the beginning of the year?" Ron pressed.

"McGonagall's outside" Harry emerged, hearing Fred being ordered about.

"Since the world cup?" he blurted out.

"Harry make him stop" Hermione pleaded.

"Did you know about this?" Ron spat, acknowledging Harry's presence for the first time.

"Well" Harry responded, baffled by the anger of Ron's tone.

"You knew that they were together" he realised aloud, another pain racking through his chest. He took a minute to collect himself, watching Harry and Hermione exchange glances quietly "Weeks, months? How long have you both been lying to me?" he started, taking Harry by the shoulders, desperation and distrust emanating from his lost blue eyes.

Harry looked once more to Hermione for permission, not pushing Ron away as he was pinned against the back of the sofa. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat, sensing the strain in Harry's sharp stare.

"I've suspected for a few weeks, only found out three days ago" he admitted honestly to Ron.

Ron's grip loosened, sensing the sincerity Harry answered with.

"What does it matter anyway Ron? Just because you have feelings for me and didn't have the courage to act on them doesn't mean I have to hanker around waiting for that blessed day when you'd admit them Ronald" Hermione divulged, moving over to pull him away from Harry "This is nothing to do with Harry" she commented, unlatching him so they stood in the centre of the common room, only inches apart. "I love Cedric and he loves me" she stated plainly fresh tears pouring down her face.

Ron shook his head, refusing to look her in the eye as he held her waist. Hermione took his head in her hands, forcing his gaze at her "Ron there is _nothing _that can change that or bring back what we could have had" she told him.

For a moment Ron felt the truth absolve the hatred in his stare, seeing that familiar love in Hermione's hazel plead with him. His eyes slipped for a moment, catching a glimmer of amber nestled behind a free curl of hair and then he felt a swell of sickness burn his throat sour. His hands dropped as though the life had been sapped from them. Limp.

"You whore" Ron said quietly, searching her eyes before shaking his head free and aiming for the portrait. He strode with heavy and with haste, avoiding Harry's advance to halt him. It was only as he was about to reach the shadowed exit that the portrait opened, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Not so fast Mr. Weasley" Professor McGonagall stated. She took in the three friends' distressed and somewhat dishelved appearances before looking to the prying eyes behind her. Her tone lowered at this, concerned gaze lingering on Hermione - drifting up, down and over her "I want an explanation of why the entire house is gathered _outside_ the common room and what is going on"

She paused, letting her demand rest in the heavy air "The three of you, my office, now" she then instructed urgently, talking to Harry as though he was the only one who seemed to be in a comparable state of mind.

Her lips thinned as she let her eyes follow Ron storming obligingly out of the common room.


	28. Shine and mend

Chapter 28 - Shine and mend

"Explain" she stated, sitting at her desk.

It was a cold and penetrating stare that the Professor sent to the three students standing opposite her. Hermione, Harry and Ron stood, separated from their elder by a wide mahogany table; Harry seemingly the only one who was affected by the suspicious glint in McGonagall's eyes. His feuding friends seemed lost in their own thoughts, he would have been envious if not for the uncertainty of how they would get over this. Harry's eyes flittered between the pair either side of him, unsure of where to look, how to stand or if the friendship that was currently being laid bare before them had the capacity to be salvaged from its current state of tatters. He could feel the tension emanating from their bodies.

"Harry, perhaps you can enlighten me?" Professor McGonagall began.

"It's not for me to say Professor" he answered cautiously, meeting her questioning stare.

"Mr Weasley?" she breathed impatiently.

"I have nothing to say" he mumbled, only looking at his head of house for a moment.

Without warning Hermione felt a gasp of air fill her lungs, causing Professor McGonagall to look to her. She wiped a tear away reverently, staring straight ahead as thought clasping with all her might onto a shred of pride.

"Well whatever it is needs to be sorted in a _mature _manner, you are not first years. I except more from you than a shouting match in public" the Professor cautioned, not moving her eyes from Hermione the entire time she spoke. Hermione hadn't even noticed her heavy gaze, trying to focus on a spot on the wall opposite her.

"Yes Professor" Harry and Ron replied in a grumble. Hermione let her head drop, nodding, unable to muster any vocal response.

"You two may go" Minerva dismissed "Hermione, stay here" she ordered, halting Hermione in her tracks. Luckily enough just short of Ron's storming into her pathway. Her lost hazel eyes followed him down the classroom, only distracted by Harry lightly touching her shoulder with a soft look before rushing after a stalking Ron.

"Sit down Miss Granger" McGonagall instructed, lifting her wand to a chair against the wall and enchanting it forward her. Akwardly

"Not something you want to talk about or something you shouldn't?" she tried, softening her tone.

"Want to, shouldn't, same thing really Professor" Hermione mumbled, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

Minvera couldn't help but let her face morph into an expression of empathy, she'd always carried the three students highly in her regard, Hermione especially. And seeing her looking so dismantled and _not _the confident, composed witch she was accustomed too was somewhat unnerving "You're bright Hermione. You shine amongst those you are around" she began, pausing in thought "When you shine others pick up on it, reflect it back, spark from it...I'm sure you've noticed Cedric Diggory has taken a shine to you"

Hermione felt her stomach knot like devil's snare, tightening with every second she avoided the weighted gaze she could feel on her head. Reluctantly Hermione picked up her face to the inevitable confrontation.

"Is that why you stopped Transfiguration?" the Professor questioned.

"Not exactly" she managed, biting her bottom lip anxiously, as though to forcibly hold her tongue - the last thing she wanted was to divulge any more information.

"Ronald is not happy about it then?" Minerva pressed.

"It shouldn't be his place to say" Hermione retorted quickly.

"Hermione, he is one of your closest friends. Don't you value his opinion?" she reasoned in return,

"I-" Hermione began only to be cut off softly.

"I think it may be wise to ask him" she offered.

"But I don't value his behaviour!" Hermione riled, suddenly feeling as sense of irritation seizing her to her feet.

Minerva McGonagall's brow furrowed in a concerned manner, eyes set on Hermione's in a firm gaze. It was as though she was analysing the teen before her, measuring her tone and now defensive stance inch for inch. Silence absolved the space between them as Hermione stood, unsure of what to do with herself. Without warning her feet were carrying her to the door, not caring much for the same measured stare that was following her.

"Hermione" the Professor called quietly, halting her just before the oak door.

She refused to turn around as the turmoil in her stomach twisted and buckled her expression. She could hear the teach rise and the sound of her encroaching steps on the stone floor, she remained motionless as she could sense the movement halt, a few foot behind her.

"When light is shone upon us, our darkest secrets are exposed. Laid bare for everyone to see" McGonagall said, in an equally paced and considered tone as the look Hermione felt on her back, inspiring a gut wrenching ache to fathom within her. It was a comment worthy of Dumbledore and even Hermione couldn't argue with that and yet all she could manage, was a nod, not even facing her. She knew she was right, and part of her doubted that anything was secret from McGonagall now, she was as smart as paint and was certainly capable of filling in the gaps.

She swiftly exited the classroom, heading to the place she knew she would be comforted without prying eyes or be face with a relentless inquisition - Hufflepuff Quidditch practice.

...

Cedric exited the pitch happily, despite the darkening clouds above and headed to the locker room. He'd been on form and unsurprisingly on a high all day. He couldn't believe how wonderful and right it felt to see Hermione's face bathed in the morning light beside him. It was as though everything was falling into place, he'd been ambling and stumbling through his life and now he'd found his path - by Merlin he'd follow that path and consequently Hermione anywhere.

He pondered that thought as he disrobed, chucking his gloves into his bag. A smirk puckered at his chiselled cheek, mind wandering back to the details that preceded Hermione's tranquil sleeping face.

Suddenly a knocking distracted his thoughts "Hold on a sec" he said, moving toward the door.

Greeted by a subdued Hermione he smiled but then let it fade "What are you...you alright?" he continued bringing a hand to her cheek, smoothing it tenderly.

That was it.

Hermione's eyes began welling up and she shook her head, as though trying to control herself. With that his arms enveloped her his architecture surrounding her fragile frame as he rested his chin on her temple. Cedric's brow furrowed "You're crying?" he noted feeling his quidditch shirt dampening as he embraced her.

The stood for a moment before Cedric led her towards a bench and onto his knee, she perched there for a moment, curling into his shoulder, as he rustled through his bag, producing his wand and enchanting another handkerchief into existence. He couldn't help but hope, as he took in Hermione's melancholy, this habit would be broken soon and the need for handkerchiefs would diminish in the near future.

"What is it, what happened?" he pressed, peeling her from him and searching her wet eyes.

It took her a few seconds under that concerned and supple stare to suddenly cave in, everything came gushing out in one outpouring of emotion and harboured worries under the constant stream of tears.

Cedric listened intently, so much so he hardly blinked. As she cried he took the handkerchief and dabbed at the streams of water, every few moments pulling a few stray hairs from her vision. Every hitch of her breath caused his heart to tremble ever so acutely that his thinning lips adopted a pained expression. Taut. His body replicated this tension as he heard of the exchange between Ron and Hermione, the most awkward of which being her revealing of his feelings for her and in turn his callous remark. As she'd said it she paused, focusing her concentration more purposefully at the ground. This unnerved him.

"He looked at me as though I was nothing" Hermione mumbled. She looked broken and he realised this as her voice cracked under the weight of Ron's opinion of her and how dear she held it.

Cedric stopped tending to her flushed and damped cheeks, suppressing the rage he felt for the Weasley and replacing it with a calm tone "Do you still have feelings for him?" he questioned - the logic to ask lay in bringing it up now rather than later. He knew as well as anybody that your first crush is hard to dispel, especially with a person so close you can call him or her best friend. It was more than a relief, as the void of silence was filled with a dismissive "Of course not I love you Cedric"

A smile puckered at his face a sense of elation swelling within as Hermione's now bleary hazel met his grey "More than you could ever know at that"

"I think you'll find the feeling's mutual" he smirked, winding his arms around her waist.

"You don't need to worry about anything. Not McGonagall, the other Gryffindors and certainly not Ron Weasley" he assured, a slight venom hinting at the latter "I'll sort it" he added with quiet confidence, tugging a loose hair behind her ear delicately.

She narrowed her inflamed eyes for a few seconds before giving into his sure countenance and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Cedric breathed, as her mouth departed from his.

"Listening...and being a literal shoulder to cry on" she replied.

"I'll always be here for you" he stated in a low whisper.

They shared a smile before she nuzzled closer into his embrace, Cedric's eyes filled not only love but also a calculating determination as to how he was going to recover this situation. One thing he knew was certain, Ron was his first objective.


	29. Conflict of interests

Chapter 29 - Conflict of interests

Cedric waited outside the Gryffindor common room anxiously. He couldn't keep his foot from tapping relentlessly as student after student passed. What he did not appreciate was that the general buzz of conversation that was passing by seemed to be about Hermione. Assumptions of an affair of sorts with Viktor Krum, that Ron and her were in fact together and some other crude mentions of her being with just about every boy in the school. It seemed that over night she'd become this wanton slut and her pristine reputation had been smashed to smithereens. This infuriated him, furthermore boiling his blood.

However, Cedric was not one to lose his rag easily. He knew that chastising any of these venomous rumours would simply add to the web of lies being cast around his beloved. Not to mention cause further scandal. No, Cedric would bide his time. He knew as he'd taken a long walk back to his common room yesterday after dropping off a distressed Hermione that he needed to approach those involved in the situation, _then _attend to the aftermath in a calm and collected manner.

A few girls gave him questioning yet none the less flirtatious looks as they giggled past him, waving. Cedric pulled out a forced smile and waved back, his brow furrowed, making a mental note of something when the portrait opened and his target emerged.

He stepped forward, grabbing him by the shoulder "Can I borrow you for a minute?"

At this Harry Potter turned, look of exhaustion and relief hanging on his features "Yeah" he breathed, looking around before heading off after the sixth year down a few corridors.

Cedric kept a brisk pace before slipping into an empty classroom, gesturing for the Gryffindor to follow. It was only when the door shut behind him that urgency arose.

"Is Hermione okay?" they both said in sync.

"She hasn't left the girls' dormitory" Harry informed "And that hasn't helped the rumours circulating"

Cedric nodded tentatively, as though digesting the information before speaking "You and Ron okay?" he inquired after a moment of silence.

Slightly bemused by his question Harry smirked a little "Yes...now" he sighed ruffling his hair dozily "All night he was babbling on at me, telling me how much of a git I was for not saying anything"

Cedric couldn't suppress the untimely snuff of a laugh he produced as Harry paused with a drained expression "But once he'd blown off some steam he then began ranting about you...didn't mention your name or anything, just referred to you as 'that arrogant prick' mostly...all the while going on about not seeing what Hermione sees in you" Harry proceeded, folding his arms as he leant against a desk "Then at precisely 5:17 we made up" he added shaking his head.

"Just a bit of a restless night then?" Cedric commented, earning a half smile.

"Could say that yeah" Harry returned.

"I don't want her to lose him Harry" Cedric noted as another quiet gap passed in conversation.

"I know. You care about her too much" his friend replied honestly.

"As much as it hurts to admit...she loves him" the Hufflepuff started, earning a look of confusion from Harry before continuing "Not romantically, she assured me of that yesterday...but she can't be without him or you. Seems you're inseparable" Cedric concluded "I have a plan to deal with the rumours by the way but first, where is Ron?"

"Just promise me you won't make a scene, I think that's the last thing Hermione needs" Harry

"I think a scene is precisely what we need" Cedric remarked raising his eyebrows and going to edge out the door with a boyish grin "Trust me"

Harry gave him a glare of uncertainty, but after a few seconds of locking onto his sure silver stare he caved "Quidditch pitch, quite a lot of people down there this morning"

"Perfect" Cedric nodded, disappearing out of sight.

"Hey, wait up" Harry called after a minute or so, following.

...

Cedric jogged onto the pitch coolly, halting at the sidelines and looking to the sky. After a few seconds he clocked on to Ron, watching him running a few circles in the air. He felt a jerk of rage surge within him as he stared on for a few minutes but he let it subside. He had to keep a cool head; losing himself in his emotions and deviating from his plan could devastate Hermione and Ron's relationship for good and the last thing he wanted to do was pour salt on the wounds that _he'd _made.

"Weasley!" Cedric hounded, indulging another impulse of anger and glaring at the red head in the air.

With that he received a scathing look from Ron who dismounted his broom a few feet short of his vicinity. The students dotted about the place slowly became distracted from their own conversations and activity and began taking interest in the confrontation.

"What do you want Diggory?" Ron spat "You've had her, what else?"

"I think the question is what do you want?" Cedric growled, now piercing eyes dead set on him "Do you want her to be happy?" he asked frankly.

"I want what is best for her!" Ron replied snappily.

"Isn't that being happy?" the sixth year retuned, infuriated. How Hermione dealt with this he couldn't fathom, maybe playing the angered boyfriend wouldn't be such a hard role to undertake after all.

"Not with _you_" he hissed, walking briskly up to Cedric "Oh and I suppose you're with him on this one, your new best mate"

Cedric spun on the spot to see Harry nearing him and adopting the space at his side, his brow furrowed a little, uncertain how this would bode "Ron don't be a prick, just hear Cedric out alright?"

It just so happened that Cedric didn't account for how Harry being involved would draw in a wider audience - this would work. All the while as he pondered this and a breathy silence was resting on Ron's chest and Harry's eyes kept darting between him and Cedric. With purpose he glared at him, as though to continue. Cedric refocused, sensing a Potter was on the same page and returned to the task at hand. Ron had begun to storm toward him and Cedric decided not to fight the anger unhinging within "You know nothing about our-" Cedric then countered, trying to keep it under wraps.

"I know enough that she was crying for days over you!" Ron interrupted violently, pushing against Cedric's strong chest with one hand. The sixth year stumbled backward a step or so at the sound of equally astonished bystanders.

Cedric was stunned into silence at Ron's outburst, as was the crowd that had now circulated them. He gathered his thoughts as he let his eyes drop to the ground for a moment. The urge to defend himself and fight back was ever so tempting. He could cast spells and charms that would leave the fourth year lost for words but it was not himself he was fighting for. It was Hermione. Her honour, her love. Would he risk losing that over a moment's satisfaction? Never.

"I love her" he stated as sure as his solid stature, unmoving and resolute.

"Well so do I. And you are going to break her heart" Ron croaked among sudden flurry of whispers.

"What like you did?" Cedric chided, letting that remark slip out unfiltered. He paused, collecting himself, feeling Harry's hand on his shoulder - a reminder of the partial instrumentation of this conflict. His focus was paramount to its outcome "I don't want to argue with you Ron, Hermione is my number one priority" he began, feeling his heart pounding with a subsiding rage as Harry's hand disappeared.

"She's _my_ priority and I was here long before you Diggory!" Ron spat.

"Ron stop being such a-" Harry reasoned, shaking his head in disbelief. He was interrupted though by Cedric's hand now on his shoulder - authority present in his unwavering eyes from Ron.

"You know you love someone when you want them to be happy even if their happiness means that you're not part of it" Cedric justified.

The hurt in Ron's eyes seared into his conscience, he wanted to walk away but couldn't "Look" he neared the boy so they were no more than a few breaths apart "Hermione cares about you Ron, she doesn't want you out of her life. But you're going to have to accept she's chosen me"

Ron scoffed a smile, stepping backward. It was a move of denial at which Cedric felt an empathy flourish in his stare "She was crying over you when..."

Cedric stopped himself, feeling the intruding eyes of the students resting on his lips along with Ron's heavy and turbulent gaze "When what?" the red head pried.

"Look that's in the past now. I just-" Cedric attempted, trying to veer from this tender fact. He could feel his plan losing its legs.

"When what?" Ron growled.

"When this all began" Cedric admitted.

"Well that's just wonderful, you're going to brag to me how I had a shot with her and then you stole it away along with her first-" Ron mustered, turning red under his sudden awareness of the spectators.

"I know you feel cheated" Cedric stated "But I also know that Hermione wants you to be part of her life. She always has, you're one of her best friends. She can't be happy without you and without sounding like the prick you clearly think I am you can agree that she is unhappy without me either"

Ron's silence was his cue to continue "So can we just get along? We don't have to be best mates or anything, just amicable - for her"

Ron let his gaze wander over the statuesque sixth year in front of him, eyes resting on the now outstretched palm that was confronting him as strong and as odd as it seemed almost pleading like the grey eyes he felt on his brow. With a sigh Ron relaxed his shoulders, taking Cedric's grasp in a firm handshake "For Hermione" he agreed.

With that Cedric gestured they should leave, resulting in the bystanders simply ogling on in awe as the two and Harry disappeared out through the tunnel.

"And for the record I only started thinking you were a prick when I found out" Ron mentioned.

Cedric smirked as they walked "For the record, I've always been jealous of what you and her have...always will be"

Ron smirked a grin, sense of superiority swelling in his chest.

"What did we just do?" Harry questioned, a little perplexed as they exited the pitch toward the castle.

"_We_ have just allowed the entire school, give or take an hour, to know that Hermione and I are together, that she and Ron are on good terms as are Ron and I" Cedric explained with a quietly confident grin, raising his eyebrows at the boys "Oh and dispelled an unforgiving rumors about Hermione and who she has been with"

With that he nodded to a few students who were looking at the trio with heightened curiosity as some others passed, and began whispering into their ears.

"I may not like you right now but you are bloody brilliant" Ron admitted seeing the looks of enlightenment and various reactions absorb the observers' faces.

"One problem, Hermione isn't speaking to Ron" Harry piped in at which Ron's face fell.

"Yet" Cedric stated under his breath, as though bracing himself for the prospect.

"I better go speak to her" Ron mumbled, terror now ebbing into his voice.

"That is precisely where we are heading" Cedric returned as they stepped into the light and onwards toward the castle.


	30. The Diggory effect

Chapter 30 - The Diggory effect

"Hermione, you _need_ to leave this room" Ginny ordered.

"Don't want to" Hermione mumbled under her pillow.

She heard an exasperated sigh and Ginny's footsteps disappear out the creaking door. It was only then she emerged from her warm cocoon of her quilt and surveyed the empty room.

It felt like she'd given up but the whispers and jeers she had to endure last night on returning from the quidditch pitch would have caused anyone to want the ground to swallow them whole despite Cedric being with her. Then again he wasn't _with _her but walking at a distance nearby - no need to add more fuel to the flames.

Harry had given her a sympathetic smile as she'd made her way through the common room. It was rude of her really to ignore him the way she did but he knew. He knew she was hurting too badly and how vulnerable she felt being thrust into this sudden spotlight of scrutiny. The attention was never fully on her, more so Harry and she only got the afterthought and flicker of public interest. It was only now she fully appreciated what Harry's had to deal with all these years - and this was miniscule and insignificant in comparison to the abuse and unjustified hatred he'd experienced over fickle minds that were easily warped by _The Prophet_ among other sources.

Her guilt swelled in her stomach but subsided as she began fiddling with her amulet - it was glowing beautiful amber and had been ever since last night. It was a constant reminder that Cedric was always there for her - just like he'd said. He was there for her, watching her every step as she'd made her way back to the common room - she sensed his anger emanating from that controlled and calm exterior as the accusations of 'slut' and the like hit her like bludgers to the stomach.

Her mind flickered to Ron. How deeply he'd hurt her with his words - they cut so much so it was as though her breathing was stifled the instant she revisited the look on his face and the tone of his voice. He was horrid and she never wanted to see his imbecilic face ever again...well...that was a lie in itself. Hermione knew why he reacted as he did - not to condone his actions in any way. She also knew that it was his stupid face that made her smile and was a comfort to her when it wasn't being a complete and utter arse.

"Arghh" she gritted, running her hands through her hair and gripping its ends tightly in frustration. It took her a few moments and stray tears but Hermione collected herself, thoughts moving back to the reassuring smile that Harry had given her and Cedric.

With that she flopped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling - Musing over the latter past of yesterday filled her with some hope in the dismal outlook at the moment, reflected by the gregious skies she was met with when her eyes meandered to the window every so often. Hermione remained like this for a moment before an expression of determination commanded her face.

If Harry could deal with this, so could she - especially with Cedric behind her every step of the way.

Within a few moments she was dressed and ready to face her audience, after all remaining in here any longer only held water to the stories and gossip - Right? She tugged at the gem nervously as she stood at the top of the stairs, bracing herself. With that she emerged from the dorm, repeating Cedric's name in her mind as some form of motivation to continue moving into the common room. With each step she could feel the cold stone echoing a few faces peered up from their conversations, looking her up and down before returning to hushed whispers "She's the luckiest girl I know. To have him announce how he feels about her like that, in front of _everyone_"

"I can't get over how Cedric just did that" another mentioned, eying her up and down.

Hermione's face contorted at that moment as she pressed through the room, Ginny appeared with a smile from the portrait followed up by Harry. His smile was adorned with raised eyebrows and a nod toward the entrance. Her face contorted and it was then she caught sight of a familiar face smiling at her with a weak grin and a bashful wave - Ron was stood in the shadow of the archway, shifting his weight from foot to foot "Hi Hermione"

"Hi" she managed, somewhat bewildered.

"Can we talk?" Ron asked, voice creaking.

Hermione nodded in a state of confusion, warily looking to the students in the common room before following after him. They wandered for several moments, seemingly aimlessly around the corridors - Ron giving her smile every now and then only to be met with an emotionless countenance. He'd gulp, resuming his navigation through the halls. All the while Hermione studied people reactions, trying to gather some sort of idea of what had happened.

With that Ron opened an innocuous classroom door and gestured for her to enter.

"How are you?" Ron asked as he shut the door.

"How am I?" Hermione returned to which he nodded awkwardly.

"_How am I?"_ she repeated.

"Yeah?" Ron managed giving her a worried expression.

"How do you think I am? Hm? Because after being humiliated in front of near enough the entirety of Gryffindor let alone anyone else on the grand staircase...oh Professor McGonagall, absolutely _splendid_ thank you Ronald!" Hermione ranted, letting her anger seethe through her teeth.

"Good" Ron winced, attempting to make jest out of the entire situation.

Hermione was less than impressed at this as an exasperated breath fumed out of her rivalling the smoke that churned out of the Hogwarts Express even. She however felt empty and drained - not filled with the joviality the memories on said train held.

"I'm sorry" Ron mentioned sincerely, watching her crumbling expression.

"Pardon?" Hermione mumbled, her breath seemingly drawn from her lungs.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't want to embarrass you or hurt you or anything like that" Ron began, blue eyes locked with hers for a moment before drifting to the floor "You know how much I care about you..." he continued, staring a little past Hermione at the ground. Ron inhaled, eyes busy and swimming with thought "I just lost it"

"Yeah you did. I'm not your_ possession_ Ron or your little sister - it's not your job to look after me" Hermione agreed. She could feel her emotions swelling, her words riding on them like a crest of a wave ever escalating.

"I know" Ron cut off a little sharply "It's just..." his eyes meandered to hers with purpose as though he was holding out on this moment "you'll always mean _more_"

Ron could feel his hope dwindling as soon as he'd said it but it was worth this one last shot. He was such an idiot to let Hermione slip through his fingers like this - all these years he knew how he felt and did nothing. Couldn't take control - that was his problem. But this, right here right now was him doing just that. If he couldn't have her at least he'd have control of letting her go and to whom. A smile flickered across his mouth and was gone in an instant "It hurt though, you know. I'm supposed to be one of your best friends...and you'd rather lie to me than tell me?" Ron explained.

Hermione's face fell, a sense of consideration and apology taking over her aggressive stance. At this Ron took a few steps toward her, it was easy to forgive her and her huge hazel eyes. He'd never been able to hold an argument for long in their wake and submission was always inevitable. Ron had accepted this long ago and all the while the thought of defying and kissing her tantalised him. For that he knew she wouldn't as easily return exoneration.

"And I'm not expecting an apology - you stubborn know-it-all" he smiled in a manner of resignation to distant daydreams and possibilities.

"I _am_ sorry" Hermione returned, brown orbs searching his too kind smirk.

"Well there's a first" he grinned at which she chuckled, a stray tear escaping her for a reason she wasn't quite sure. It was caught however, as was she in her best friend's arms - a place she'd never tire of.

A rap of knuckles on the door, caused Ron to whip his head round before nodding with an exhaling smile. _Control. _His bright blue eyes twinkled like sapphires as they captured Hermione's hesitant stare "Right, off you go, time to be golden couple of Hogwarts" Ron informed, a little deflated as he motioned to the door and broke away.

"What?" Hermione countered, seeing Cedric peer round the oak door to her. He strode in shaking hands with Ron and tapping him on the back. Ron mirrored the gesture, before Cedric set his sights on Hermione once more. He offered his hand to her, smiling a crooked and knowing smile.

Hermione's grin grew, spreading across her cheeks like wildfire as her eyes met his and hands entwined. Everything was falling into place it seemed, even as they braved the halls.

As they exited into the corridor Hermione and Cedric could feel the weight of gazes on them - girls glaring and boys well, glaring all the same but at the girl they'd not really noticed until the Yule ball. It was liberating and elating this walk of unification, to walk hand in hand down the hall in the daylight itself was a novelty. With that bemusing thought Hermione realised she felt as though she was where she belonged, in her rightful place - at Cedric's side.

Suddenly Hermione picked up on the unmistakable laughter of Krum and his cronies, her grip on Cedric's palm tightened. He gave the top of her head a concerned look before separating their hands and winding his arm, in a rather affirming and obvious yet subtle way that only he could manage, around her.

Not only did this install butterflies and rosen cheeks but also earned Hermione's coy smile's return. Their eyes met for a split second before looking ahead, at a stunned and confused Bulgarian.

Krum's grin had been well and truly swiped from his face, he looked as though he wanted to break something his countenance was that still. The cronies had also fallen silent, clearing their throats and all the while eying up 'Krum's girl' as they'd come to know her.

Cedric simply saluted his competitor, placing a peck on his girlfriend's crown as they strode past.

He couldn't help for that moment but to revel in the feeling of beating one of the world's best seekers, as juvenile and uncharacteristic as it was. He smirked recalling the vein that looked like it was about to burst at the side of Krum's neck and the tension of grinding teeth.

"You ever get the feeling everyone is staring?" Cedric whispered into her ear with light-heartedness.

With that Professor McGonagall meandered past, nodding to the dazed Hermione.

Hermione giggled lightly "I do now...and I think you best watch Krum in the next task, by the look on his face he wanted to pummel you"

He chuckled for a moment as they rounded a corner "I don't think so" Cedric assured. His smile however faded as he caught the eye of Professor Moody.

The man was stood outside the potions cupboard with a look of intrigue and that ever-present menace, but there was something else there, it unnerved Cedric causing him to gulp. He sensed as though he'd interrupted the Professor and had at the same moment inspired a train of thought.

His brow furrowed as he and Hermione passed, the fake eye spinning out of sight along with him as they rounded a corner.

"Thank you Cedric, for everything" Hermione's voice interrupted.

"I'm always here for you" Cedric reminded, having to rip his thoughts from that sort of conversation he was having with the Professor and directing all his focus on his beloved. Her beaming smile was enough to keep the darkest thoughts at bay "I love you"

"Love you too" she returned, placing a peck on his cheek, teasing the cusp of his smirk.

Cedric watched her, biting his bottom lip in deliberation "Come on I think we should, with our newfound liberation, take the executive decision to return to the room of requirement and-"

"Celebrate?" Hermione questioned.

"In a manner of speaking" Cedric concurred.

With that Hermione scooped his palm with hers, leading him off to what he was sure would be a wonderful rest of Sunday morning.

As he was tugged along he looked back only to see Professor Moody turning in the opposite direction. Had he been listening? Cedric attempted to dismiss his anxiety as he stumbled behind Hermione, all the while feeling it niggling at him the more he entertained the idea of the teacher hiding something- that was until she gave his arm a rather more purposeful pull round a corner and his attentions were otherwise focused.

Meanwhile Ron had hung back, not seeing the reactions of the Hogwarts inhabitants and instead had settled for a silent moment to think. He'd watched the pair depart the room, lingering in the quiet emptiness with a small sense of satisfaction - despite losing, in a sense, the one for whom he pined and would always love. He nodded to himself in resignation "Done"


	31. I see you

Chapter 31 - I see you

Cedric kissed the nape of her neck tenderly, his arms wound possessively around her middle and hand caressing her left shoulder tentatively.

"Keep kissing me like this and I don't think I'll ever leave this room" Hermione managed, a little breathless to say the least.

"Works for me" Cedric mumbled into her bare skin, making his way to her collar bone as he shifted her around on his lap. Hermione grinned, throwing her head back as his hands coveted her - the sensation electric "Keep throwing your head back like that and I won't give you the _option_ of leaving this room" Cedric commented jokingly, raising his lust glazed grey eyes up to her chin, following the contour of the neck he'd just spent the past ten minutes admiring with his mouth.

"Works for me" she giggled.

"Oh is that so!" he returned, raising an eyebrow.

With that Cedric lightly dropped her onto the mattress, letting her bounce and dive under the sheets. It was a race to pin her down, hands gripping the cotton taught and trapping her. He let an 'I told you so' expression command his face as he let his eyes wash over her. They moved from her face to her shoulders - skin and the beautiful arc of her shoulders interrupted by his necklace and black straps with a hint of lace. Annoyingly and yet enticingly the contents of said lace were hidden behind the sheet he was holding her captive with and so were in his possession so to speak. Not that Hermione herself was a possession - if he owned such a wonder then he'd want to keep her from the world so only he could have her. That was how protective he felt, she was his and his alone - he'd not let any harm come to her.

His sparkling stare studied Hermione for a few moments, the curls that framed her head like a halo started tickling the backs of his hands.

"What is it?" she asked, a little nervously. She wriggled her arms free from the sheets so she could reach up to the collar of his half open shirt - fingertips tracing patterns on the back of his neck soothingly.

"Just looking at you" Cedric breathed, the sensation of her rhythmic touch sending him into a state of near elation. He rolled his head a little, Hermione felt as though he was like a puppy having the backs of its ears rubbed the way he reacted - wide eyes closing momentarily with bliss before fluttering open.

"And?" she pried with a satisfied smirk, slowly undoing his buttons.

"It's like I'm seeing you for the first time. Every time I'm with you I just want it to last that little longer you know" Cedric answered, letting the words spill out of his mouth.

She stopped in her tracks, eyes flickering to his face softly.

"You're too adorable sometimes" Hermione noted.

"I do try" he tantalized, placing a kiss on her forehead. He let his lips rake down the curvature of the nose, heated breath teasing it all the way "You are happy about us going public?" he breathed over her lips.

"Yes, why?" she replied.

"Just checking if your contended behaviour wasn't some ploy to get me into bed" Cedric informed mischievously.

Hermione grabbed a pillow and hit his left shoulder, he mock fell to her side as he laughed "You cheeky bugger!"

"Seriously though, what was that look from McGonagall all about?" Cedric questioned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Oh, that...that was nothing" Hermione mused, playing with the amber stone that hung from her neck as it shone contently.

"We should really get going" he sighed, watching her dotingly "It's nearly time for you to go to potions"

"Yes. But you seem to be neglecting the fact that I'm not letting you out of my sight" Hermione protested, taking her attentions to Cedric.

He furrowed his brow before giving in to her gaze, he lay down hands cradling his head as she snuggled up to his form. Hermione rested her head on his chest and began tracing patterns up and down his exposed torso distractedly.

They remained like this for a few moments until Cedric broke the comfortable silence "Do you think Professor Moody is up to something?"

"Like what?" Hermione replied, still focusing running her finger along the contours of his skin. His muscles were tense, more so than usual. Fraught almost.

"I don't know...something's" Cedric began "amiss"

"Something's been amiss for a while with that vulgar man. He performed the unforgivable curses in defense against the dark arts first term" Hermione remarked.

"Really?" Cedric returned, lifting his head to look at her.

"Mhmm" she confirmed, turning to meet his face.

Hermione watched his expression become a shade darker as his eyes lingered on her. Something shifted along with his now deeper breathing "Be weary of him Hermione"

"Why'd you say that?" she asked concernedly.

"I don't trust him" Cedric informed.

"In what way?" Hermione pressed.

"You're so inquisitive!" he noted jokingly, breaking the tension, despite the sincerity intended in his previous request "Could be seen as being stubborn" he abstracted, luring her dangerous curiosity from the perilous harm Cedric feared. In her intelligence had its flaws, by any means admirable but not now that he was so _involved - _the flaws being her knack of finding herself in immense jeopardy too easily_._

"Well I guess I am" she coyly smirked with a hint of determination and rivalling sincerity to her boyfriend's.

"Please listen to me on this" he implored "I know you, Ron and Harry have a healthy disregard for the rules and a little less healthy tendency to ignore the will of those in authority but I want you to just do this one thing" Cedric explained, pausing whilst holding her attention until she nodded in agreement "_Listen_ to me" he said with a soft and stern tone "Stay away from him when possible. For me"

She simply nodded once more, haunted but oddly intrigued by the steely stubbornness Cedric's silver eyes enforced. He'd never told her to do anything before, and so adamantly pressed any topic for that matter. It unnerved her but she couldn't deny his unwavering gaze, the tenderness trimming the instructive gleam.

"Okay" she breathed, truly meaning the word she uttered so mellifluously.

He relaxed more at this, stroking her head affectionately "Come on, best not aggravate Snape and get you to class"

Hermione nodded in obligingly, appearing to drop her suspicions to soothe Cedric's concern. He smiled, not comprehending how much Hermione's mind was reeling.

….

"You are late Miss Granger!" Snape announced on hearing the door unhinge.

Hermione had thought she'd crept in undetected but then again this was Professor _Snape _"Sorry Professor"

He simply drawled a sigh "30 points from Gryffindor"

"That's a bit steep" Ron mumbled to Harry as they looked to a startled Hermione.

Snape didn't turn his attentions from the chalkboard he was tending to and continued writing, a little more fury in the scrawls "Want to make it 40 Weasley? Miss Granger seems to be having a rather unhealthy regard for timing recently. Despite lingering around the clock tower after hours with a certain prefect in addition to be late for my class"

Hermione mumbled an apology, earning a few glares from the girls in her class as she took her seat beside Harry who stifled a chuckle.

She gave him a sharp elbow as Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione blushed furiously trying to contain a smirk for the remainder of potions.


	32. Looking up

Chapter 32 – Looking up

"Snape thinks we're brewing polyjuice potion again" Harry informed, falling onto the common room sofa beside Hermione.

She furrowed her brow, lifting her head from her copy of the Prophet – somewhat dismayed by the photos of her and Cerdic splattered over the cover rather unforgivingly. She was content, it wasn't that they were all over the paper – it was the thought that after tomorrow it could be Cedric's face plastered over the Prophet with some tale of how he'd been brutally injured in the final task or how he'd…

She choked the fear back. She'd never let her mind wander to _that _possibility.

"He knows we stole the Gillyweed" he added to Ron who was splayed over the sofa adjacent.

"Wasn't me, you've got Neville to thank for not drowning" Ron returned "Since when did you give two Nifflers what Snape thinks we're doing?" he added.

"I don't but I hardly think Neville would take boomslang and lace wing flies for no apparent reason" Harry countered.

"Harry I think it's Professor Moody you should be weary of" Hermione blurted out, what seemed completely out the blue.

"I could have told you that since the old codger arrived; gives me the bloody creeps" Ron shuddered, staring at the common room ceiling.

"He's a good man" Harry defended.

"Good man?" Ron's voice shrilled "He's a few bristles short of a broom, that's what he is"

"He locked up half the people in Azkaban" Harry reminded, eyes wavering to Hermione every so often. She seemed absorbed in her thoughts, concerned.

"Suppose you got a point" Ron agreed, looking to his friend "What's got your wand in a knot?" he continued to Hermione.

"Nothing, just something Cedric said" she dismissed in her own world.

"Don't want to hear about Diggory thanks" Ron grumbled.

"I thought you were okay with him and I now?" Hermione pressed with exasperation.

"I am. Doesn't mean I have to like him" Ron begrudged, crossing his arms.

"What did he say Hermione?" Harry enquired, distracting Hermione from her rolling eyes.

"Nothing much really, just that he didn't trust him, he thinks he's up to something and to avoid him" Hermione rambled thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't be alive without him, he helped me with the Dragons. He's certainly not a fan of the Malfoys too. He was with Dumbledore and Fudge just now" Harry offered.

"Hmm" Hermione contemplated.

"If Dumbledore trusts him, then I do too" Harry stated.

Hermione's troubled look didn't disappear. Ron looked at him wearily too.

"What?" Harry asked "Besides Karkaroff was the one in the potions store with Snape showing his dark mark off"

With that Ginny entered the common room, a smirk on her face – directed at Hermione.

"You've got a visitor" she smiled.

Hermione knew who it was and the urge to run out the room now was immediately becoming too hard to bear "I trust Cedric's judgement Harry" she began, getting up "Now get to bed, you've got the final task tomorrow"

Harry sort of smiled, reluctantly getting up "Come on Ron" he added.

"Since when am I on champion curfew?" Ron grunted, obligingly following.

"Night boys" Hermione called as they trudged up the stairs.

"Have fun" Ginny grinned, making her way to the girls dorm.

She blushed a smile back, heading out the portrait.

"You should be resting" Hermione smirked on seeing his familiar frame leaning against the grand staircase in a shard of moonlight. He was so perfect he seemed to merge with the stone – a beautiful statue.

"I figured a few hours wouldn't hurt" Cedric returned after a considering moment, moving toward her and breaking her dreamlike thought.

He took her by the waist and kissed her lips so tenderly it was as though she were made of the finest porcelain and even the tiniest application of pressure would shatter her into a thousand pieces. Hermione felt this; it disconcerted her ever so slightly in the ecstasy of his touch, so took his hand purposefully.

"I've got all the time in the world for you" she said quietly, her eyes meeting his that were laced with silver suspicion. It flickered in the low lighting of the grand staircase before disappearing into adoration.

"Likewise" he grinned, thinning his stare.

Hermione smiled back, holding back her concern and started swinging their joined hands a little "So where to Champion?" she jested, trying to distract herself.

"Well I have a few ideas" Cedric returned with a devilish grin as he began to lead her down the stairwell "Several of which involve some mischievous activity" he noted.

"I don't want you tired for tomorrow" Hermione warned, not quite realising the innuendo of her statement.

"I think you know as well as I do that I do not tire easily" he countered teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm we'll see" Hermione smirked, raising one in response.

"Indeed" Cedric murmured, "The other idea I had involves a moonlit stroll" he continued, leading her away from the common room.

Within a few moments they were wandering along the shore of the Black lake, the waters placid and unmoving as they meandered around it. Oddly it wasn't cold, there was a mild breeze lingering in the air, almost a spring afternoon but without the sunlight or singing birds. Hermione found the sight calming, along with the soft grip of Cedric's hand in hers. After a few moments he stopped moving, releasing her hand without a word and taking a seat on a large flat rock. His neck craned upwards. Hermione watched him tentatively before taking a seat by his side. She didn't look up but instead at him.

"Makes you feel so small doesn't it?" he mentioned, not pulling his eyes from the sky.

"Hm?" she managed, eyes still glued to Cedric.

He grinned, looking at her "As dazzling as I am you've got to look around sometimes, will surprise you what you notice" he teased.

Hermione wrenched her gaze to the sky and her breath caught on the air. Eyes widening she saw the majestic heavens draping over them, a canopy of awe and stardust. As always he was right. She breathed out quiet laugh of realisation, smile widening. Without warning a tear trickled down her face. Before she'd even had time to acknowledge it a pair of lips touch her cheek tentatively and a familiar arm wound around her.

"Talk to me" he instructed.

"About?" Hermione replied.

He looked her dead in the eye, gaze unwavering.

"You're scared?" she asked, seeing past his bravado.

Cedric nodded, shrugging it off "Let's not do this. We're meant to be enjoying ourselves here" he reprimanded quietly, half smirking.

"Then why does this seem like a goodbye?" Hermione's voice quivered.

His silver eyes calculated for a few seconds, lingering in hers before he took her hand "Let's talk about something else for now, hm?"

Hermione agreed reluctantly, she couldn't deny him. Within minutes all the fear appeared to have dissipated. They were just two teenagers, giggling and loving being in love with each other. They talked about life and nothing at all with just the stars as their witness.

….

He took her hand and they ran down the stairs. She'd never been to this part of the castle before, she'd recognised the kitchens but now she was being lead further into the castle. They halted beside a painting.

"I can't go in there" she rebuked as Cedric went to speak at the still life.

"You can" he assured.

"No. Really I can't. What if we get caught?" Hermione protested.

"Your point is?" Cedric questioned.

"That I don't particularly want Professor Sprout bursting in to find-" Hermione began.

"Find _what_ exactly?" Cedric enticed, eyebrows dancing in the darkness. He took her by the hips "Relax, I've sent everyone to the Room of Requirement with Butterbeer We've got the dorm and common room to ourselves"

"Why didn't we just go _there_" Hermione pestered.

"Always with the questions, just trust me Hermione" he smiled, shaking his head and going to the painting "Bowtruckle"

Hermione followed Cedric after a moment, entering the space wearily. The dormitory was not unlike the Gryffindor's barring the yellow drapery. It was a little darker, being at dungeon level – or so Hermione assumed. It held the same warmth though, the fire crackling contently under the mantle.

Cedric studied her, outstretching his hand "Come with me" he offered.

She took it, as he lead her through a perfectly round door. Within seconds they'd reached another that was the dormitory; all yellow with a surprising amount of light ebbing through the three skylights surrounding a chiminea.

"It's nice" she noted, turning to look at Cedric who in response gave her a warm smile.

He rested his forehead on hers, kissing it adoringly, his breath flushing her face a rose. Hermione laced her fingers with his, kissing his lips. Their eyes fluttered open, hungry for one another.

In moments he'd pinned her against the door, hoisting her up onto his hips. Her legs curled round him as her hands clasped his neck.

"Promise me you'll be careful" she said suddenly.

"Hermione I think I'm capable of carrying you to the bed" Cedric joked lightly into her ear as they moved across the room with ease, ignoring what he knew she was referring to.

He placed her on the mattress lovingly, his hands smoothing down from her waist to her legs as he let himself covet her body "That's not what I meant" she sighed "And it's not a joking matter"

He knew what she was going to say and so Cedric darted his eyes to hers.

"I'm scared for you Cedric" Hermione admitted.

"I'll be fine" he stated with a strength he didn't realise was within him.

"Promise?" Hermione persisted, brown eyes fraught with worry as she sat up, holding his hands on her ankles.

He studied her for a second before leaning over her and pulling a bedside drawer open. His hand searched and Hermione watched him the whole time, but what he was retrieving she never would have guessed.

"This isn't a promise of forever" Cedric began, turning the object over in his hand out of her sight "It's a promise of right here and right now" he continued "and what you mean to me"

Hermione felt a cold metal object being placed into her palm.

Her eyes fell to the hand Cedric was cradling.

"It was my mother's, been in my family for Merlin knows how long" he mentioned, not meeting her gaze.

"It's beautiful" she gasped, a glittering yellow diamond set in silver that was echoed in his preoccupied eyes.

"Who knows, it may mean something more in the future. But what I do know is that it belongs to you" Cedric concluded. He looked at her "May I?"

She nodded biting her bottom lip.

"Feels like I'm proposing" he breathed nervously, looking which finger to put it on.

"Maybe one day" Hermione half joked.

Cedric's grey stare hit her eyes, this time his smile fading into something more.

"Its right here and right now" she confirmed.

He slid the ring onto a finger of her right hand "A life with broken happiness isn't a boring one" he half smirked.

"Why break something that's golden?" Hermione replied, waggling her fingers with a wide smile.

He grins at her widely. Without warning the smirk turns to lust and he steals a kiss.

A silent movement he'd captured her senses. Delicate and tender, the pious ambience intensified the precious contact. It was only when his mouth moved away, hanging mere milimeters from her rosen lips that she reopened her eyes. His breath was hanging on the cusp of her bottom lip. Enticing her nearer.

She smiled softly, maintaining his now nervous gaze and released her hands from his and placed her wrists on his shoulders, adorning his neck. Calm absolved his expression as a smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth and she leant in for another kiss.

His hands gravitated to her hips, caressing her frame with the utmost want. It was beginning to take control, he couldn't stop himself grasping a little tighter, fingertips slipping under her top and onto a silken sensation. Then she began touching his hair. She hadn't anticipated how he would react, pulling her closer a moan managing to escape their locked mouths.

A tremble ran through her as he whispered her name and made love, it was as though her body was attuned to his voice, resonating within her: encapsulating and electric.

…

Cedric heaved a heavy breath, his eyes moving over Hermione as she lay beneath him. Their bodies were entangled beneath the sheets, clammy skin tight against one another.

They exchanged smiles, just like when they'd started, this time breathily. Cedric placing kisses down her neck, turning them over. Hermione resumed his actions.

"I don't want to go" she whispered in admission, delving into his eyes.

"Then stay" he replied simply, causing her to smile and him in turn. He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before moving over, allowing Hermione to drape herself over his chest like the sheets. He held her, staring up to the moon and stars, he could get used to this.


	33. Ghosting

Chapter 33 - Ghosting

He could see Professor Dumbledore speaking with his father as teachers minced about. His heart was beating erratically as he swallowed hard. He'd felt sick since he woke, not dizziness but with trepidation.

His fingertips felt like live wires, the grip on his wand clammy – it hadn't felt right in his grasp all day and so he'd resorted to keeping it in his pocket. It was almost as though he felt holding it would dull his reactions or something, like the more he held it the less likely he would be on form. It was a ridiculous notion of course.

It felt as though he was omnipresent and yet not there at all after Hermione had gone back to her dorm in the morning. As though part of him had left with her. His courage and strength was tethered to her it appeared and there was nothing he could do about it.

Just as Cedric let his anxious eyes fall on the maze a hand twined with his, causing his fear to absolve into a stern determined stare. It pulled on it, diverting his attentions. He didn't see anything the collision was so fast but he knew who was captivating his senses, he'd experienced it so often.

It was a desperate kiss, her hands clamouring to his neck as he embraced her body against his. The heat of the moment thawed his nerves, intensifying the passion. They broke apart for air, her breath ghosting over his lips, he smirked painfully eyes shut tight.

"It's going to be fine" he assured, pressing his forehead against hers. Fingers supporting the small of her back he opened his eyes, seeing her hazel eyes blazing with doubt.

Hermione stared into his almost amber gaze, the light from the end of the dark tunnel obstructing the familiar stone grey "Of course it will" she managed, trying to brave a smile as she ran a finger tenderly up and down his neck.

"Don't look so scared then" he teased lightly, earning the same deep gaze as her hands fell against his chest, palms lingering.

His sight was distracted as he sensed another presence, Harry was stood at the entrance gesturing with his head toward Dumblebore; it was time.

"I'll be the one watching over Potter" he grinned with a crooked smile, turning to Harry who returned it. His arm remained wound around Hermione, the other falling to his side. He wanted to move and yet stay where he was, rooted in her embrace.

Hermione nodded, holding her tongue as her eyes drifted over his form. Her hands dropped to her sides limply.

Cedric, caught her left hand in his right, allowing them to slip together as they so easily did. He savoured the touch, eyes focused on the perfect fit. He went to move whilst his weighted gaze shifted, resting on her face.

He stopped, not breaking the contact and clasped her fingers. The pad of his thumb traced over the top of her hand and he leant toward her, pressing his thin lips to her right cheek before skimming them to her forehead. He stared outward for a second as he kissed her hairline, letting his eyelids settle shut. She wasn't able to see the worry that fathomed in his eyes.

Hermione inhaled his scent, pulse quickening at the kisses. She couldn't shut her eyes nor draw them away from him. His lips hovered as they parted from her skin, he smiled at her, eyes sparkling.

And the next second he was gone. Her hand was outstretched to empty air.

She tried to exhale but no breath could escape, only a single fearful tear rolling down her cheek.

Hermione stood alone in the tunnel, his essence still imprinted on her.


	34. Break

Chapter 34 - Break

Cedric stood at the entrance to the maze. His eyes flickered to the ominous fog with a sudden pang of anxiety. He didn't let it show however; he simply swallowed his reservations and cast his eye back to the roaring crowd.

It appealed to his ego, that he couldn't deny, the way people were chanting his name. It fed his appetite for _eternal glory_ - the taste of the words on his tongue were sweet as pumpkin juice. He let it linger in his mouth for a moment. The unnerving thing was that also like pumpkin juice if you let it loiter too long a bitterness overtakes the initial enticing flavours.

Sourness.

Are all things short lived? Can joy and utter content last for only a brief period before diminishing into contempt? When he and Hermione had argued that awful day and he had to contemplate the very real possibility that he'd lost her…was that pain a precursor of what was inevitable?

With that he caught Professor Moody's eye. He was watching him from the tunnel he'd just exited from, half cast in shadow, unmoving.

Cedric gave him a concentrated stare, it beckoned the man toward him "Take care Diggory. You don't know what you're up against in there. Make your decisions wisely" the Professor stated, eye swirling to the back of his head before he moved away.

Looking up to the crowd urgently, relief hit Cedric as he saw Hermione. She grinned gracefully at him and he waved, smiling back. He winked at her as his father patted his arm. Looking at her beautiful face now it occurred to Cedric that sometimes that break in happiness was an interlude; a precursor to greater and better things.

"Good luck son. I'm so very proud of you" Amos beamed, his hands resting on his son's shoulders "I love you Cedric, as does your mother. If she could see you now" his eyes became tearful.

His mother had passed when he was only three or four. Cedric could hardly picture her face now. All he could recall was the scent of lavender and her ring sparkling in the summer sun. It pained him that this was his only recollection of her, if his father knew…

Amos carried on sometimes as though Cedric had known her as long as he, a little deluded to reality in that respect. It instilled a fear of loosing Hermione that's for sure. The times he'd seen his father absorbed in his own thoughts, muttering to Hypatia about his day. He'd never want to see anyone go through that.

"She'll be watching you, what am I saying" Amos dismissed. Someone caught Amos' eye at that moment "Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will...you beat Harry Potter!"

Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which, where is Miss Granger, hm?" he continued.

"I love you too dad" Cedric smiled, embracing him tightly and ignoring his request out of embarrassment.

"Come on you've written about her so much I was expecting a formal introduction" Amos encouraged, looking around.

"After Dad. _After_" Cedric promised.

This satisfied his father, who embraced him once more. Cedric stole a final glance up to Hermione as he parted from his father.

"Contestants gather round!" Dumbledore's voice boomed.

They huddled, Cedric could feel the tension within to conglomeration like electricity in the air. It was static betwixt his fingertips.

"In the maze you will find no dragons or creatures of the deep" the headmaster began "Instead you'll face something even more challenging. You see people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can but be very weary – you could just lose yourselves along the way" he warned, dark gaze lingering on himself and Harry.

With that he broke away, leaving all the contestants in a daze. All were little more petrified and unsure of themselves than before the pow-wow.

"Champions, prepare yourselves!"

The roar began again, a thunderous rumble ripping through the amphitheatre.

"Good luck" Amos repeated, taking his son by the shoulders.

"Thanks dad" Cedric returned, casting his eye to Harry and Moody at the adjacent entrance.

Moody was on him like a hawk, distracting his stare for a moment.

Cedric caught himself, looking to Harry. He nodded, which his friend acknowledged; a silent agreement to look out for one another. After Dumbledore's warning more than anything the sense of danger was rife in the evening air and it was obvious if they didn't help one another then nobody would see this task through to the end. Not only that but their friendship and ties to one another were too strong to be ignored in such life threatening circumstances.

The concurrent thought was noted.

The cannon blasted the signal.

Cedric took his first few steps into the labyrinth before him.

His wand was now tight in his grasp as he enchanted lumos silently, only the sound of rustling of the leaves audible. Embarking on his quest for the cup he skulked through the grey haze, ever vigilant. Something had switched on within him and clicked back into place – a thankful exhale parted from his lips.

With that he saw a flash of a human – or so he assumed, rush past his path. He froze, registering the whirlwind.

Perplexed and rerunning Dumbledore's words through his mind Cedric inched forward. Trying to decipher what it was he saw. It couldn't be one of the Champions, the height was wrong.

The ground began to tremble, and he abandoned his train of thought. Cedric's eyes crept slowly behind him – the path was…gone. _Gone?_

'_How can it be gone?'_ he thought. With that his question was answered – the hedges came to life engulfing what was left of the path he'd taken with growing speed.

Cedric ran, ran as fast as his feet could carry him – not caring where or whichever route he took. Within seconds he'd outrun the torrent and ground to a halt, catching his breath. His sort of plan of recalling his way had fled with the wind.

He muttered a disillusionment charm promptly in an attempt to stop the maze rearranging itself around him. Cedric took the path to his right, rounding a corner.

Suddenly he was still, heart stammering.

He had come face to face with Krum.

Or so it seemed at first glance.

Cedric's gregious gaze wandered over his form. He was enchanted, eyes gossamer and glazed with an absent look of attack. But then why wasn't he attacking him being so close. He'd registered his presence – having not passed him – surely he would have tried something to knock him to the ground or disarm him? Cedric began to question his own abilities as the Durmstrang's breath sullied his face.

Cedric took a tentative step backwards, only to have Krum take one forwards.

His arms a little outstretched he continued to slowly move again – the Bulgarian followed.

_SNAP_

Cedric winced as he stood on the twig, attention flickering back to Krum instantly.

Something had snapped alright. He was writhing, neck flung back with a crick and suddenly more agile and aware in his stance – feet wide apart, wand at the ready. Whatever had possessed or was controlling him looked directly into Cedric's eyes.

A manic grin spread across his paled face, tongue snipping out of his lip in an asp like fashion.

It only hit Cedric then - he was waiting.

"Make your decisions wisely" Krum wheezed in a voice not his own.

Cedric's expression became fraught and absolved in the same moment. He knew who had enchanted Krum and it certainly wasn't a student.

"STUPIFY!" Cedric commanded, bolting away.

Cedric reached a junction, looking around wildly, his attentions caught by a familiar form. "Hermione?" he called at the moving shape.

She didn't stop walking.

He sprinted, heart erratic – she was in danger. But no matter how he sped she was still out of his grasp. He blinked and she'd vanished. Furrowing his brow he stopped moving.

He turned on the spot, bewildered, before venturing down another path, with purpose. Taking another and another, loosing what bearings he may have had completely.

Another blur passed him, similar to the one he'd seen initially and with that he heard her "Cedric!" she called "I can't move!"

However in the opposite direction she stood, so far away that her features were obscured by the dark and fog – but it was definitely her "Cedric!"

He looked back to the direction which he saw her run. Confused, he turned his head once more. She was there still - only this time she was further away.

He'd lost his mind, surely?

After a moment of deliberating his sanity and which way to go he ran to her the visible form "Hermione!" he yelled, voice as fierce as his speed.

He reached her, her head was bowed beneath her curls – he took her head in his hands "What are you doing here?" he questioned frantically, trying to look at her.

Her head shot up – feverish grin and the same haunting eyes as Krum's glaring at him "Decisions, decisions, decisions" the same voice taunted.

Cedric went to let go but this imposter's hair had fastened them to itself. It morphed, Hermione's form being lost to that of Krum. Cedric grunted, still clutching his wand within the binds, trying to move.

He went to shout but was met with a coarse and soundless cry – it burned his throat like dry ice.

"What's that? Mudblood got your tongue?" he laughed, looking deep into his eyes.

His body began to numb at his feet, he could feel the power diminishing within him. In an attempt to break free Cedric shut his eyes tight.

The hands now grasping his wrists tightened as he continued to struggle.

"Look at me Diggory" he commanded "Or would you prefer it…_if I sounded like her_" the voice had morphed.

He mustn't look, something was telling him not to open his eyes. He gritted his teeth.

"Please Cedric" it pleaded.

Summoning all his strength Cedric pushed against Krum "_stupify" _he managed.

With that he was thrown through the air and onto his stomach with a thud. He peeled his eyes open to the sight before him – Krum was lying prostate on the ground a few meters away.

Cedric scrambled to his feet and he was gone. _Again_.

A rage overcame him. He was seething – why he wanted to hunt him down and -

A warmth on his face distracted his anger and he steadied himself for a moment. He wanted to vomit. Hands on his knees he steadied his balance, breathing deeply. Calm rushed over him as swiftly as the ire – he was shaking, dishevelled by his moment of madness.

It was only as he watched a few drops of red splatter the ground that Cedric realised he'd cut his lip. He wiped the blood away carelessly with his sleeve, heading in the other direction with only one objective.

He _had _to get out of here

And fast.


	35. Breaking

Chapter 35 – Breaking

Harry ran from the torrent of leaves and branches, he could feel them whipping at him, grasping at his body. Pushing forward he cut through them speedily, he wouldn't end up like Fleur of that he was adamant.

As the chaos subsided behind him Harry slowed, acknowledging the wall of foliage before him. He contemplated which way to turn as he neared the fork. Strolling calmly in the murky moonlight, catching his breath.

He stepped forward, exasperated.

"GET OUT DOWN!" Cedric screamed, shooting a spell at Krum.

Harry ducked, looking to Krum who was uttering something inaudible, clearly bewildered by the attack.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Cedric enchanted, pulling Harry behind him and onto the floor.

Disoriented he watched Krum hit the ground heavily, dust settling around him as they all remained motionless.

Harry gazed up to Cedric who's increasingly faster breathing was piercing the silence. He'd never seen him so angry. Not even when confronting Ron. He was ravenous and enraged – wand raised with purpose and hatred in his eyes as he hastily approached the unconscious Bulgarian. He kicked the wand from his grasp.

Something told Harry that the danger had only just begun "He was bewitched!" he interjected, getting up and tackling Cedric around the middle.

He pulled him away from the Krum, flailing. It was proving difficult to constrain his friend.

"Get off!" Cedric growled, more animal than human.

Harry mustered his strength and threw him to the side. Scrabbling to the floor he grabbed Krum's wand "Periculum!"

He watched as the Bulgarian was claimed by the roots of the hedges and pulled into the vegetation. Out of sight.

And with that the rustling began, a precursor to impending peril. Harry looked behind him to see Cedric had already sped off in the other direction. He followed, the branches thrashing his side. They cut his body, the sting of ruptured flesh inducing agony.

However he continued, second wind swelling within and soon he was beside his friend, who he assumed had been bewitched too if the past few minutes was anything to go by.

Cedric branched out an arm, blocking his passage.

Harry pulled at Cedric, aggravated.

Cedric shoved him backwards, to the clutches of the trees.

Harry yanked his shirt, clinging to it like reins.

Cedric stumbled, gripping his wrist and forcing him away.

Soon they were using each other as spring boards, gritting their teeth with effort. Clawing at one another like beasts. No mercy in their eyes or humanity in their actions.

"Get off me!" Harry growled.

Cedric pushed him to the ground again – now reaching a clear path.

He looked up from the floor, a mesmerising blue light filling his gaze. He didn't notice Cedric raising his wand with the same steely glance as he did to Krum. It was only the fact that Harry was glaring straight ahead that distracted the imminent incantation.

All was as still as a millpond. Not a breath of wind in reach.

Their gazes met again after a few minutes and as Harry met Cedric's ire ridden face he knew it was back on. The race was resuming as they sped into action. Faster and faster they bolted, each trying to surpass the next with all their might.

Magic had been forgotten, they were wild animals for all intensive purposes.

That was until Harry felt a presence leave his side; there was a crackle of roots and a yell of horror and helplessness.

"Harry?" Cedric called, the thorns ripping into his sides as they tried to claim him.

He stopped, slowly turning to survey his competition.

He saw him. Floundering. The pain in his expression was no trick or illusion. His powerful and majestic form that had towered over him had been reduced to nothing; a stag subject to a hunter's trap.

"Please!" he yelped, choking as the wood strangled his neck viciously.

Harry continued to stare, almost bemused. Something told him he should be concerned but a greater force was reminding him that the cup was mere meters away. The latter seemed a lot more appealing than aiding this wounded and feeble being.

Cedric writhed under the undergrowth. All the anger and greed had vanished, as though now he had been emotionally released from the maze it had now claimed him physically. Not in the position to assess what exactly had overcome him, Cedric was more preoccupied with staying alive.

He could feel the blood ebbing out of gashes in his legs and back – Merlin it hurt like hell.

Harry had gone out of view and his hope sank a little, part of him debated giving in to the lashing vines. To let them take him and get out of this mess.

"REDUCTO!"

The pain subsided and a hand latched onto his. Within seconds he was off the ground, looking at a spaced out Harry.

They paused.

"Thanks" Cedric began, voice croaking.

"No problem" Harry confirmed, out of breath.

"You know, for a moment there I thought you were going to let it get me" Cedric informed darkly. He was a bit weary of the friend standing beside him to say the least.

"For a moment so did I" Harry admitted, finally meeting his eye.

"Some game, huh?" he continued, a smile creeping across his face in an attempt to ease the apparent tension.

"Some game" Harry repeated, matching the smirk "The maze is getting to us"

"Agreed" Cedric murmured, attentions distracted by another blur passing a path behind Harry.

"You okay?" Harry questioned, watching Cedric.

As the words parted his lips an ominous creak echoed through the air. They knew what was coming, the sudden alarm in their expressions bracing them to run once more.

"Yes. Let's just get out of here" Cedric dismissed.

As soon as the bubble of relief had formed around the boys it was burst by woodland surrounding them.

"Go!" Cedric pushed Harry forward as the torrent of leaves clipped at his heels.

As though a thousand devils were chasing them the pair ran, ducking and enchanting as they went in an attempt to reach salvation in the clearing. Within seconds they'd reached it and the cup.

"Go on take it, you saved me - take it!" Cedric offered hastily, the wind now roaring around them.

Harry shook his head "Together!"

The pair reached outward slowly "One, two" clutching the cool metal handles with great force "Three"

A sensation of nausea and falling overcame them.

It was disrupted by a thud and the smell of grass and earth.

…

"You okay?" Cedric coughed, pushing himself to his feet. He half expected trumpets and Hermione to appear. Needless to say he was underwhelmed after no welcome in sight.

"Yeah" Harry confirmed.

"Where are we?" he continued, surveying his surroundings. All he could see were stones and fog and so meandered to the beacon of blue crystal that sat on a verge.

"I've been here before" Harry mumbled to himself, on edge once more.

He knelt "The cup was a portkey?" Cedric smiled jovially "Harry, the cup was a portkey!" he continued loudly.

Harry's stern ton broke his smile "I've been here before…in a dream"

Cedric rose to his feet, turning to his friend.

"Cedric, we have to get back to the cup. NOW" Harry ordered, touching a stone that was overshadowed by a statue of some form.

Cedric sensed his unease and urgency and so neared him, angling to see what had scared Harry so much "What do you mean?" he pressed, now beside him.

Instead of a response Harry fell to the floor, in pain.

A flame lit a cauldron and a figure was approaching in the middle distance. Cedric went to Harry, concerned.

"Cedric, get back to the cup" Harry pleaded, clutching his forehead.

"Harry what is going on?" Cedric insisted, eyes flickering over him.

Harry's attention was captivated by the figure, he turned, wand at the ready.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric demanded at arms.

"Kill the spare" a voice whispered.

Cedric surveyed his opponent, he'd not even registered him retrieving his wand. What's more he couldn't place the voice. It certainly couldn't belong to this rotund wizard, could it?

His grey eyes lowered to the bundle in his left arm, circumstance dismissed that it was a child in this shaded character's arm. Surely?

Harry felt his head pang again with excruciating pain, so much so that he felt he was going to collapse to the ground in agony. But he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't.

Nobody would die because of him.

Nobody _else_ would be claimed by the murderers before him.

Nobody would take something so precious from his friend. He'd experienced that loss and would not allow her to suffer that torture. He had to think.

Fast.

Nobody could survive the killing curse, but could it be deflected? No, otherwise his parents would have been alive. He wouldn't be _the boy who lived_. He'd have a normal life.

Love is what saved him, was love enough? He didn't love Cedric, but he loved Hermione - she was part of his family. And what she loved he cared for.

What if the curse could be countered? Affected?

As soon as the thought pulsated through his mind the word escaped his lips "Crucio!" Harry screamed, aiming his wand at Pettigrew.

"Avada Kedava!" his opposition called simultaneously.

Cedric felt the world still around him, his breath catching in his throat whilst the deadly green light fathomed at the end of this man's wand. Confused and alarmed his eyes widened, the grey reflecting the jade spell as it focused on that spark of energy.

Something dull and blunt hit his heart.

Hard.

Suddenly the weight of his body seemed to treble, trembling as it buckled under it, he couldn't stop the aching in his abdomen, burning through his body and scolding his senses.


	36. Broken

**Here it is guys the moment you've been waiting for - will Cedric survive?**

Chapter 36- Broken

The incantations converged and all seemed to slow in Harry's eyes. His red sparks struck Wormtail's right hand with a vicious hiss. The curse warped his grasp as he yelped, straining to maintain his hold. The beam emitting from his wand became purple and staccato, flashes of green and red crackling off it and onto the nearby graves. Harry gauged the pain in his enemies taught expression; it was clearly proving difficult to hold the wand.

Harry repeated himself loudly, the purple almost reaching the jade head of the spell – as though to give it one last push.

Then Cedric hit the ground and Harry could only rasp a feeble "No"

Everything fell into a haze of grey as Cedric felt his body hit the floor. Blurred spots disrupted his vision as he tried to regain some composure. He went to feel his throbbing head but alas his hands didn't move. He struggled, motionless, closing his eyes in effort.

It was wasted.

All he could feel was a sharp iciness clutch at his pulsating heart, it was spreading like wildfire – he could feel it in his fingertips, scorching them from the inside out. He attempted to writhe but wasn't granted that even – to this shrug off seemed like trying to shrug off the weight of the world that was pressing his body firmly to the ground, anchoring it still by a thousand binds. All the while his skin was convulsing, an itching rawness taking over.

He could do nothing.

Not even blink.

Cedric let the dull miasma absorb his senses for a few moments, echoes of the commotion surrounding him filtering through the agony, names a along with the cries of Harry sifting into his mind. It was almost tidal in the way the sounds dragged away the will from his body, only to crescendo on him again – pushing him into further immobility and towards a dark abyss.

A shade of black loomed over him, the presence piercing through the anguish. It blistered his vision clear. A pale face came into view, snake eyes penetrating his soul with a steely regard.

"Oh…tsk, tsk ,tsk" Voldermort observed over him "such a handsome boy…and such a waste of magical blood" he proceed, turning Cedric's face with his foot.

Cedric flinched at the pressure, much to his own surprise as apparently to the figure above him. He'd lifted his foot, setting it out of view.

"Oh still alive I see" he noted with intrigue looking to the young wizard. Voldermort crouched elegantly at his side. He moved like air – almost illusory but the force at which he clutched Cedric's face will him into solid reality. His nails scored his skin, drawing the most excruciatingly small amount of blood, adorning his dirt covered space with speckles of red "A joy for Miss Granger, no?"

Cedric stared into the dark lord's eyes, struggling to speak as he fully recognised who he was looking at. He spluttered nothingness.

"Deatheater caught your tongue?" he darkly grinned, an echo of laughter following.

"Stay away from her" he gritted, actually mustering speech.

Harry, who had been writhing within his binds of stone, lulled his head up, relief swelling within him at the sound of Cedric's voice.

"I have a proposition for you boy" Voldermort drolled, silencing the deatheaters "Join me…and I save you Diggory" he offered, eyes callous "From death" Voldermort continued, widening his gaze, voice trimmed with power and wonder if anything "From yourself" he added in an undertone.

Cedric felt the weight lift ever so slightly, relief easing on his rib cage and allowing a few shallow breaths. The numbness was thawing as the Dark lord's eyes sparkled with demise, delving into Cedric's soul again. He was searching, looking for that breaking point, where will and courage snapped under the instinct of self-salvation.

"Never" Cedric spat.

He found none: such a shame.

"Very well" Voldermort mused.

With that the dry ice returned to his body, his heart began beating erratically, fit to burst. He couldn't exhale and felt the blur of unconsciousness intensifing.

"Get away from him Tom!" Harry shouted.

Voldermort's eyes did not move from Cedric's. He noticed the hatred shift in those dark orbs, resent and obsession taking over. A gruelling smirk spread across his face and he released Cedric with a shove.

The pain subsided minutely.

Everything tumbling black as the pressure lifted from his face. He was falling, falling from a precipice and into an unknown. His ribs were crushing his lungs and a fire was ignited in his bones – buckling with pain, collapsing under it. They were splintering and he could feel the fractures spread throughout him.

His body was near breaking point. He knew this was it.

No reprieve would come to him.

He was alone and death was imminent - Cedric had never been more terrified than in this precise moment.

Then in a flash of glorious light his body caved.

A fanfare began bruising his ears, filtering through an echo of darkness. He was regaining his senses through his anguish; he had to hold out for as long as he could – he needed to see Hermione again. Harry was speaking to him or so he guessed. He could only see his lips moving, an urgent look in his eyes.

A scream penetrated the sound barrier and another wave of ice flurried through him. It was her, he was sure of it. He felt at peace as morbid as the notion was. Numbness was taking over, the pain was going to stop and Hermione was coming.

….

The music fell apart as Hermione's scream silenced the cheers.

"Let me through!" Amos called "Let me through!" he demanded, striding through the crowd.

Commotion ensued, hysteria bated on the air, awaiting confirmation of the sight before them. The crowd was motionless yet seemed impossible for Hermione to navigate through with speed. As hard as she pushed through the stands, Hermione felt like she was getting nowhere, people even cleared the way - seeing her distraught outburst.

Her eyes didn't move from Cedric's body on the ground and Harry. Both of whom were quickly concealed by a hoard of teachers. All she could do was pray he was alive, just immobilised or even cursed. A million incantations and effects flooded her mind, trying to grasp at some form of explanation.

The nearer she drew, the more hope dwindled.

She pushed through the witches and wizards. Professor McGonagall was checking his vitals, fear etched into her expression.

Hermione and Amos reached Cedric simultaneously; both standing stoically side by side as Cedric convulsed, a pale white pigment draining his colour.

His eyes fell on her meekly "'mione" he whispered, lips hardly moving.

"He's back. Voldermort's back. I tried Professor, I sent a cruciatus curse at Wormtail while he-" Harry explained frantically to Dumbledore "He was speaking earlier, I thought it'd. I couldn't leave him. Not there!" he cried.

"You've bought him time Harry, you're both home now" he assured. His eyes flickered to someone behind him. With that Professor Moody pulled Harry away and out of sight.

"Minerva?" he proceeded.

She exchanged a solemn glance with him and Hermione felt her heart shudder as she observed.

"He's going to be okay?" Amos questioned, moving to his son's side, not registering the shaking head of Professor McGonagall. He was watching him intently "Cedric you'll be alright my boy. Not to worry" he said, not diverting his attentions.

"Potter slowed the curse…but…there is nothing we can do Albus" she explained, voice cracking.

Her eyes fell onto Hermione who herself felt like a ghost. As though she was non-existent and merely passing through this scene. It just couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

McGonagall rose and placed a hand on her shoulder "Hermione, go to him"

With that she lapsed out of her delirium, slowly crouching by his side.

Cedric turned his head from his father, a pained smile wincing at his lips "Hermione" he mumbled.

"Shh" she cooed, holding back a flurry of tears, taking his free hand and stroking his shivering face dotingly. As she laced her fingers with his Hermione felt his grasped tighten fiercely. It was as though she was the last thing tethering him to the world and that alone was breaking her heart.

Amos looked between his son and her for a moment.

He could see the fear in their faces, he could feel it in his chest, swelling up whilst the world shut down around him.

"Amos?" Professor Dumbledore interrupted.

"Is there nothing we can do Albus?" he questioned desperately "Anything at all?"

The unmoving blue stare of his friend confirmed his worst fears "Be strong for him"

He nodded in response, swallowing the pain and putting on a brave face. It was the least he could do for his son. He took the cold limp hand at his knees and held it firmly.

"What's going on?" Cornelius Fudge piped up, bursting in on the scene "Take him to the hospital wing and have done with it"

"A boy is dying!" McGonagall snapped, eyes prickling with tears "Or is that not convenient for you Minister?"

He fell quiet and the hoard of teachers and officials around Cedric dissipated; Snape and Sprout ushering them back slowly.

There was no sound save a few whimpers of despair in the amphitheatre.

"He's not!" Hermione insisted in a whisper, staring into Cedric's eyes. That beautiful grey fire was now flickering dully "Cedric you promised me you'd be okay" she choked, tears cascading of their own will. She couldn't hold it together, seeing the terror in his gaze had unhinged any hope of that.

He gave her an apologetic glance "What I said about broken happiness - I take it back" he jested "Love you Hermione"

Hermione felt tears tear down her face as she half smiled, her hand resting on his chest. His heart was becoming weaker by the second.

"Love you" she returned in a whisper so quiet it was as though she mouthed the words.

"It's okay son, just close your eyes" Amos comforted.

Cedric looked to his Dad – if he weren't enduring this hell he'd have thanked him, told him he loved him and was sorry that he'd not done better by him. His father gave him a knowing nod "Me too"

His attention turned to Hermione, staring upwards at her face. He could feel her tears kiss his cheeks and he gave her a small smile. Eyes trembling his lids closed and death took him.


	37. Lapse

Chapter 37 – Lapse

It was as though everything had lapsed. All her senses deafened so, only a few details registered. Hermione couldn't feel anything, do anything nor see anything save for Cedric's stone cold body that was prostrate on the ground.

His hand had gone flaccid in her grasp, and the warmth was fading into nothingness. She swayed a little, aware of her instability but with no capability to control it. A cry scored through her, a deep and harrowing wail that threw her backwards. Hysteria had hit her bluntly in the heart as did the feel of somebody supporting her body.

Hermione held the back of her hand to her mouth, sobbing uncontrollably. Nothing was making sense. It was as though the last few moments had been some violent nightmare that she couldn't even comprehend. Every figure that encircled Cedric fell into this blur of black, even Amos who had been mere centimetres from her seemed to be miles away. Cedric remained where he was as his surroundings warped into a nonsensical form, the only constant in Hermione's delirium.

The person behind her gripped her shoulders tightly "Come on Hermione, I'll take you up to the castle, you can't be here" he instructed into her ear.

Some normality dispersed her tunnel vision; it was Ron that was holding her. Cedric didn't seem so close anymore, had she moved? Been moved? The ground wouldn't grant her the mercy of being swallowed up and yet she could feel the grass and earth dragging underneath her. It was only then she saw her own hands grappling for Cedric and felt the hoarseness of her voice raking through a raw throat. The tears on her cheeks were burning with salty clarity and the feel of his cool fingertips had been replaced with the texture of his blood stained and soil marred shirt for a fleeting second.

The contact was broken.

Hermione shook her head, taking in all these sensations and wrestled forward on her knees. Cedric's lifeless body and the commotion surrounding it shifted up and down with her vision as more tears disfigured her perspective.

"Hermione you need to leave him with his dad. You'll have your time later" Ron hastened, restraining her.

As Hermione's fingertips brushed his upturned palm she realised she hadn't the strength to argue. Ron pulled her to her feet, hugging her sobbing form tightly. She felt as though she'd been stripped down bare to her nerves. Everything was starting to hurt.

He began leading her away, allowing her bury herself into his shoulder. Hermione wrenched her neck back for one last look as they entered a stone archway.

Amos was lying over his son, her Cedric, shrouding him in his cape. In hindsight Hermione would know nothing that simple could quell nor conceal the pain that was tearing her feeble heart apart.

...

"Come on" Ron ushered, pulling her from the sight.

Their steps echoed through the empty halls, maintaining a constant pace. She had no clue where she was going, not did Hermione care. She simply wanted to shut herself away from everyone and everything so she could cry until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

More footsteps echoed as they rounded another corner, they were faster and uneven but none the less accompanied by cries too. Ron's brow furrowed, looking behind him as they proceeded forwards.

With that the pair collided with Harry and Professor Moody.

"Sorry Professor" Ron began, hitching up Hermione who's legs had begun giving way on the collision "Harry you alright mate?" he continued, seeing Moody lift him from the ground.

"Get Granger out of here Mr Weasley, I'll take care of Mr Potter" Moody sniped, eyes shifting over her.

Ron assured his grasp on her, nodding.

Hermione lifted her head, swollen eyes lulling upwards slowly; greeted by the Professor's stern eyes sizing her up. The Auror narrowed his eyes, licking his lip erratically as he looked at her before turning with purpose and tugging along Harry.

Hermione thinned her gaze, watching the Auror hobble away with her friend. He'd looked back at her several times on his path towards the end of the corridor, causing something to stir within Hermione. Connections were being drawn in her dishevelled state and a feeling of unease overwhelmed everything for a moment.

"Ron" Hermione mustered, tugging him, sobering.

"We'll get you to the hospital wing now" Ron responded, beginning to lead her in the opposite direction.

"No" she protested, unlatching his arm "I…Get Dumbledore" she ordered into his bewildered blue eyes.

"You're in shock Hermione, come on you need to rest" Ron insisted.

"No Ron!" she maintained, batting his outstretched hand away. She grabbed her wand from her pocket "Just get him. Tell him Harry's in danger" she continued.

Before Ron could stop her she'd began sprinting after Harry.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after her as she ran out of sight.

…

Hermione felt as though another force was carrying her feet forward. She certainly felt empty and was for want of a better phrase running on just that, empty. The further she ran the stronger the feel of impending danger grew in her chest.

"He wouldn't have told me to stay away from him for nothing" she murmured under her breath as she looked around frantically, deciding which way to turn. Choosing left she continued "He wouldn't be dead if it was nothing" she choked.

Some voices suddenly caught her attention. She halted, turning on her heel and heading toward an oak door.

Pressing her ear to the wood she attempted to listen to the exchange but all she could hear was Harry and the shouts of Professor Moody. Inhaling Hermione clasped her amber chain, holding it tight in her fist to her chest in an attempt to gain some clarity. She could hear her heart beating erratically within her chest. It was fit to burst it was aching so under the weight of everything that had just happened. But now was not the time, she needed to protect Harry. She needed to focus.

"Alohomora" Hermione whispered against the grain, wand touching the handle ever so delicately. "Imagine how he will reward me…when he learns, that once and for all, I have silenced the great Harry Potter!"

Her eyes burst open as she pushed through the threshold, wand at the ready.

"Hermione?" Harry breathed at wand point against the wall.

Professor Moody, whose back was to the door, turned slowly, a grin on his face as he held his wand at his victim. As soon as she set eyes on him she knew that there was no hope for maintaining her composure. Her heart was so raw and her loyalty so fierce, no force on this earth could repress her anger.

"Miss Granger. Thought you'd be playing the hysterical widow to C-" he started.

"Don't! Speak his name you snake!" Hermione hissed, sending a stupefy spell at him.

"Protego" Moody counteracted, causing Hermione to be flung backwards against a stone wall with great force.

Her body hit the wall with a thud and then the ground with equal force. She gasped in agony as shooting pain took over her head. With a thunderclap it overtook her, rendering her motionless.

"Hermione!" Harry burst, going to get up.

"Incarceous" Moody continued, sending Harry across the room to a chair and wrapping him in ropes. He quickly cast the door shut.

Hermione's eyes slowly flickered open, a warm liquid disrupting them. She shakily brought her wandless hand to her eyes. As her fingertips came into focus on touching her heavy lids they recoiled, her own blood was running off them from her lashes. Her hand scrambled to the back of her head and the damp sensation confirmed her fear of a jarring gash on her crown. She panted, writhing a little on the ground in an attempt to move.

"It was regrettable" Moody began "Diggory" he added, hobbling around the room. There was a clatter of glass. He was evidently looking for something "Such talent, the dark lord said so himself, _wasted_. I warned him to _decide well_! I suppose it was necessary. Collateral damage" Hermione struggled to lift her head slowly, gipping her wand tightly. She could see his boots a mere meter away. She gritted her teeth, other hand readying itself to push up from. The blood that was dripping across her face was boiling, how dare he speak of Cedric as though he was so expendable, so meaningless "To destroy Potter, getting at his friends would assure an excruciating burden on your alliances" Moody began coughing.

Harry's eyes, which had flickered to Hermione, widened. He could see her fingers flexing and the steely rage in her expression that was hidden behind her matted locks of hair.

Moody regained his composure "Needless to say his talents were already wasted when he took to a filthy mudblood's bed"

That was it. Hermione sprang to her feet "Ervete Statum!" she screamed, aiming her wand at Moody.

At this Moody was propelled to the opposite side of the room with great force. His body hit a table over in the process sending hundreds of empty viles crashing to the ground before he followed. He writhed, winded and pulling himself up onto a pile of boxes. She watched him wearily.

He growled, sending a fireball at her. Hermione swished it away what seemed effortlessly, swiping her wand angrily across her.

He tried it again.

And again.

Hermione's lips tightened with each attack she averted.

Soon she started sniping back with slashes of her wand, cutting his skin viciously. Moody blocked a few between his own incantations but soon found himself purely on the defensive. She could see the fear in his eyes and she was glad. He deserved this. And yet her sorrow seemed to swell in her throat simultaneously, was this the same look that Cedric had on meeting the spell that would end him?

"Expelliarmus!" she enchanted coldly, bitterly.

His now wandless hand quivered as he slithered up onto the boxes, clinging to it. He began spluttering, yet his fear had now become a thin and cold stare.

Within seconds she'd closed the space between them, running her arm across her blood stained face, concealing the tears.

"You know what you want to do Granger" Moody gritted as her wand pressed hard against his oesophagus "you know the spell" he tantalized, tongue peaking out of he lips once more "Do it" he encouraged.

"Hermione don't" Harry shouted, trying to move within his binds.

Hermione stared at the callous and conniving eyes that were watching the weapon she was holding against his jugular. She leant into it earning a resolute glare from the wizard at the end of it. Her vision was blurring and her fury and emotion was causing her grip to tremble. He was sweating and squirming like the venomous snake he was and all she had to do was say two words then it would be over.

"He killed Cedric" she breathed, lips thin and tears rolling down her cheeks. The fury in her voice overwhelmed the volume, muting it to a whisper. Her eyes remained fixated on Moody.

"Would Cedric want you to do this?" Harry questioned in alarm. His voice was strong, enticing Hermione to look directly at him.

He'd never seen her like this. She seemed so fragile and scared yet precarious and powerful. It nearly stifled Harry's urge to speak "Would he Hermione?"

Tears rolled down her face parallel to the echoes of the blood streams that stained her skin. Moody coughed, shuddering with a cruel chuckle. He was behaving as though he was experiencing a fit of some form rather than being held at wand point. What was certain however was his sick amusement by the whole situation.

Harry saw Hermione's delicate gaze snap, his eyes shut as she gritted " Crucio"

A screech of pain filled the room for what seemed an eternity, only to be cut off by a thud and the sound of the door flinging open.

Harry's eyes opened to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape flurrying in, closely followed by Ron. Dumbledore cast his binds away, pulling him to his side whilst Snape stared at a rigid Hermione.

Professor McGonagall had taken hold of her outstretched wrist and shoulder and was attempting to lower her wand as a gasping Moody lay at her feet "Easy now. Easy"

"Severus" Dumbledore instructed, also watching Hermione with caution.

Snape grabbed the tortured wizard by his coat and threw him onto the chair Harry had occupied, pouring veritaserum down his throat.

"Hermione?" Professor McGonagall attempted as her student's arm went limp to her side. She looked over her carefully, inducting her eye contact. Her brow furrowed as she felt a warmth spread over her hand as it stroked a hair from her crumbling face. Minerva raised her hand and spied in horror the familiar crimson "Ron, help me take Hermione to the hospital wing" she instructed, feeling her own heart splinter at the anguish she'd witnessed in Hermione's gaze.


	38. Alive

Chapter 38 - Alive

Professor McGonagall stood at the foot of Hermione's bed in the hospital wing, deep in thought. She looked troubled as her pupil lay there, deep in sleep as the midday sun fell on her. She looked so peaceful at this moment and it was painful to bear, for Minerva knew that this tranquillity was short-lived and the waking hours to come would be some of the hardest Hermione would have to face.

This was too much for a child to have to deal with.

For that is what she was in her eyes, a child. A child with a will and sense of right and wrong stronger and more mature than many a witch and wizard she'd encountered in her life and a talent that had yet to fully blossom. Hermione's heart was a pure thing with a fierce loyalty to her friends as well as a kindness that resonated with all.

Heart heavy with this thought Minerva continued to watch her. If should could bear some of the anguish for Hermione she would, being so fond of and seeing so much of herself within the girl; the ambition to achieve and that thirst for knowledge.

Often Minerva had entertained the thought that a child of hers would have been like Hermione, or so she had hoped. Elphinstone would have been as proud as she if that were the case. Something in Minerva urged these protective feelings toward Hermione and indeed Potter and Weasley, a need she felt could be attributed to her long deceased beloved; Elphinstone. Looking over Hermione now she could hear him, telling her to watch over he and that she was special. As somber as it made her feel, it also gave Minerva hope that Hermione could see this through. It reminded her that she'd survived such a loss, being a veteran of the concept that time aids all wounds. Admittedly though there is a great difference in being alive and truly living, something that now added a bitter sting to the warmth in her own heart.

"How is she Poppy?" Minerva questioned, distracted by Madame Pomfrey entering the hospital wing.

"Exhausted, poor thing" she replied, standing beside her "The only thing broken will be her spirit and, dare I say, her heart. And there is no remedy magical or muggle that I can provide to fully heal such ailments" she continued sadly, now also watching Hermione with a cautious and solemn eye.

Professor McGonagall breathed in melancholy, hoping for some form of remedy to appear. With that the door to the wing creaked open. Both staff members turned their heads to an awkward Ron Weasley, who straightened up as the pair looked at him.

"Um" he began, taking a few tentative steps through the threshold "How, how is she?"

Professor McGonagall smiled softly "She hasn't woken yet"

"Oh. Right. I better just" he continued, going to leave, all the while peering at Hermione concernedly.

"We'll let you know when she does" Professor McGonagall added gently.

"Great. Um" he proceeded, eyes lingering on Hermione for a moment before he departed the wing.

Minerva let a small huff of a laugh escape her lips as she crossed her hands in front of her self, pausing. Feeling somewhat more at ease with the reminder that Wealsey and Potter would be at Hermione's side, she moved closer to Hermione and brushed a few stray hairs from her face "Let me know when she wakes, would you? I need to inform Albus how she's doing"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, watching Minerva as she then departed from the bedside and out of the wing.

…

Professor McGonagall swiftly made her way through the series of corridors that led to Albus' study. As fast as she was, Minerva could not escape the vacancy of the halls. The empty ache echoed with her heels as she made her way and then a realization emerged; there were no students. Durmstrang, Beauxbaton or Hogwarts alike. Evidently they felt the same tinge of sadness that adorned every alcove of the school, sapping its usual joviality and life from it. This sense of absence and loss was bitter. Raw. Furthermore she rightly feared the taste would only increase in the years to come. The events of last night were only a glimmer of the reality in store for their world. So much death and pain was imminent with the dark forces at work.

She attempted to dispel her thoughts as she murmured the password to his office. However, her now contemplative expression warped as she reached his door. Minerva resisted the urge to enter the room for a moment, lingering in the echo of raised voices.

"Albus she committed one of the unforgiveable curses!"

"With all things considered Minister I feel-!"

"I don't care what you _feel _Dumbledore, to be perfectly honest your feelings seem to be interfering too greatly with your role as head master." Cornelius Fudge shouted, palms down on the table and leering toward a calm and collected Albus who was seated in his chair.

It was toward the end of this outburst that Minerva entered the room, her eyebrows were raised and her gaze furious. Cornelius looked to her, taught lips and stern eyes quivering slightly. He gulped, flickering his angered eyes back to Albus and lowering his voice "Hogwarts is being run into the ground by your feelings" he gritted "Structure _needs_ to be_ imposed_" he continued, the latter sentence sounding to some angered beat. He concluded his outburst with the slamming of his hand on the oak table.

Minerva looked to Albus, exasperated "Am I hearing this correctly?" she started, not earning a glance from him.

Cornelius scowled at her.

"Structure?" Albus growled, standing to his feet "So to pursue preposterous cases against underage witches and wizards is common practice of the ministry now? Perhaps greater focus should be placed on your investigative team? Then we wouldn't be even having this conversation. Barty Crouch Jr would have been stopped before any lives were lost"

Cornelius was clearly rattled by this retort but continued to blither on "The death of the Diggory boy was unfortunate as was that of Barty, but that should not exempt people from the law Albus"

Minvera couldn't believe what she was hearing as Albus seemed to absorbing the argument and fathoming a response that would no doubt silence Fudge. She could not bite her tongue long enough though.

"I regret to inform you Cornelius but Voldermort does not follow the law or have you not been following recent events? And how dare you speak of that boy's death with such triviality. Not only was he an exceptional young wizard and someone's child but he also meant everything to that girl you are going to chastise. Hermione Granger is one of the brightest hopes for the future of the wizarding world as we know it_._ In addition she saved many lives by finding Potter when she did, probably including yours. Come hell or high-water Cornelius I will protect her from parchment pushing, pestilent Pogrebins like you!" she ranted, with a voice of steel.

Needless to say the Minister was shaken, insulted and even more irate than he had been. Not the best combination of attributes to try to reason with by any stretch of Albus' imagination. He, although agreeing with everything his dear friend and colleague had just said, couldn't help but feel an anxiety swell within him. Albus rose from his seat, rounding the table and standing between the pair in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"What Minerva is trying to say is that Voldermort is back Cornelius" he began, seeing the temperament of a trapped animal within his cold eyes "I implore you, listen to reason and place your focus on finding him and not-"

"He's not back. He's _not_!" Cornelius sniped.

"Cornelius" Albus attempted.

Alas the Minister looked to Minvera and then Albus before his gaze dropped to the ground "Look for my owl. Good day" he ended, rushing out the office.

Professor McGonagall didn't even wait for the door to shut before speaking, she felt somewhat hurt by Albus' lack of vocal support "Albus?"

"I agree with you Minerva" he immediately interjected, going to his newly appeared pensieve "but he's backed up against a wall, or so he believes…" the aged Professor leant on the stone edges of the article, as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders "I didn't expect anything more of him" he continued.

Minerva straightened herself, watching her clearly agonised friend, expecting an instruction. She received none but instead a question "How are they?" he asked in a vague and distracted manner.

"Potter and Granger are on the mend" she informed, "Harry is back in Gryffindor Tower whilst Hermione is still resting in the hospital wing, Poppy said she'll send for me when she wakes"

"Good" he said thoughtfully, looking into the swirling illuminated water before him.

Minerva waited for a moment, he looked as though he was going to add something but had decided against sharing at the last minute.

"Albus?" she pressed in concern.

He had a spark of something in his bright blue eyes, evidently an idea or revelation had enlightened him, though it did not seem to ease the tension in his stance. He reached for his wand plucking a memory from his mind and letting it settle in the waters below.

"I fear that things have not quite run their course" he began, eyes narrowing on the image "Keep an eye on Hermione" Albus then added, face turning to Minerva but eyes remaining fixated on the pensieve.

"And Potter?" Minerva questioned, curious as to what Albus was staring at but knowing better than to push him further.

"He can rest for now, little change can befall him. No matter what the course is" Dumbledore mused, casting his hand over the pensieve and sending it away.

There was a rap at the door as he did so, though Albus did not take to answering it. He simply moved to his bookshelves with pace and purpose. With what purpose Minerva could not guess, but she knew that he intended to keep it to himself as his fingertips ceased running along the aged spines of the leather-bound volumes.

His aged hand recoiled and it hovered over a dusty old box, fingers flexing in the air in a contemplative manner. The office was still, except for the few oddities that swayed and spun in time with a quietly ticking clock. It unnerved Minerva.

"Albus?" she questioned ambiguously, referring to both the knock at the door and what he was considering.

He slowly turned, looking at the ground in concern before flickering his brilliant gaze up to her "That'll be Poppy" he answered "See that Miss Granger knows the password to enter here. If she is awake I think she may want to see me" he took to his chair "And be sure that she sees Cedric privately before the ceremony tomorrow morning"

Minerva nodded, going to the door. She paused before exiting, looking back to Albus who had clenched his hand and was staring to the corner of his office silently. Exiting to see a smiling Poppy she couldn't help but feel the tension fraught in Albus' expression undermine the relief of hearing that Hermione had woken.


	39. Doors

Chapter 39 – Doors 

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows before moving to a seated position in the hospital wing bed. Inhaling she coughed, expelling what felt like dust from her chest. It was as though she had not breathed properly in a while as the dryness of her throat came to her attention.

Water. She needed water.

Only then did she recognise that her eyes were still shut, despite having Madame Pomfrey give her the once over before rushing to find Professor McGonagall or something - she hadn't paid much attention. Hermione had woken dazedly and bleary. Weak and shaken, she had been ebbing out of her dream ever so slowly and so didn't take much in.

They had been lying on his bed and leaning on his chest, tracing a pattern onto his jumper whist he fiddled absent-mindedly with her hair. That was all. It didn't seem like much, nothing extraordinary. However, the reality of it surpassed the word extraordinary and into the realms of sheer awe. She could still smell him, feel the heat off his fingertips when they accidently touched her forehead and hear his breath against her crown.

It was why she did not open her eyes; the dream would fall to pieces and become inconsolable fragments of memory in the cold light of day.

The realisation caused a sob to rack through her hollow chest and Hermione clasped at her heart. The sensations were fading as her eyes burned, she had no choice but to try and open them. The weight of her lids was crushing down on her, and her heart began pulsating faster. The walls of her dreamscape were being felled and the briskness of the room had cut through the warmth of his embrace. She breathed hysterically, trying to grasp onto it. Desperation was causing tears to roll down her cheeks. Blackness. His breathing vanished.

Hermione's eyes were open and all she saw was the blank bed sheet.

She remained staring at it for several minutes, comatose in an attempt to register everything and attune herself to the space around her. She felt empty and not even present in her own body.

The dryness in her throat emerged again.

"Hermione!" Harry breathed.

She picked her head up and saw he and Ron standing in the doorway of the hospital wing. Hermione attempted to smile; relieved as they instilled some comfort by just being there. But this was only fleeting. Her face crumbed and they rushed to her side.

Nobody said anything. They just gave her soft sad smiles. Her hope that this was all some bizarre nightmare slowly dwindled into that aching that had not yet left her body.

"Cedric?" she rasped, throat dry.

Harry and Ron looked at one another with pained expressions. Hermione felt a few tears fathom but she held them in, nodding.

With that the door to the hospital wing opened again. Hermione found herself looking in the dire hope that he would just walk in there and then. Instead she was greeted by Professor McGonagall whilst Madame Pomfrey lingering behind her.

….

Hermione could feel Professor McGonagall's presence linger behind her like a shadow as she stood before the door. Her eyes were solemn and aching, as though she wanted to do something but knew that there was nothing to be done.

Hermione could hear the condolence on her breath – she needn't say anything either. Hermione couldn't stand yet another confirmation of what Cedric was save for what was about to happen; she'd experienced enough yesterday.

Her fingers ran along the grain gently before letting her hand fall limply to her side. She inhaled slowly, bracing herself.

Hermione didn't register herself opening the door, nor stepping through the threshold. Neither did she remember closing it behind her or even closing her eyes. It was only as she found herself in the middle of the chapel-esque room and bursting her eyes open with an exhale she realised her movements.

Unnerved by her lack of control and out of fear she turned her head back to the closed door momentarily. Something, forced her to divert her attentions back, some guttural instinct that over powered all the other emotions that were rendering her body disconnected from her.

It was then that it all seemed to collide into a cataclysmic calm.

He was lying in there; as cold and stoic as the slab of marble he would be resting on. Bathed in a pool of soft white light, it would have been beautiful if not for the circumstance. He was, after all, beautiful.

Peace emanated from him and it drew Hermione closer.

Cedric's face was the vision of perfection as always, his skin catching the light lucidly on his chiselled features. It was a breath taking contradiction, such beauty existing in the wake of such horror. You would have thought he was merely sleeping or a handsome statue not knowing the context. There were no scars or scratches. No abrasions of the skin or lilac bruises that would render his silken complexion blemished.

He looked so different from the very real rag doll of a body she'd been pulled away from.

Hermione let her eyes wash over him slowly, taking every aspect of his being in. Part of her felt like he was going to flutter his lids open and those sparkling grey eyes would refract this delicate light straight into her gaze. She held back a sudden surge of tears; the flood gates were going to fly open if she remained here much longer.

Holding her composure Hermione touched his cold face tenderly before placing a delicate kiss of his forehead.

She'd meant to tell him she loved him but no words escaped her lips, on realising this she turned on her heel and departed the room, allowing herself to weep only on reaching her dormitory.

…

The Funeral passed.

…

Hermione entered the Hufflepuff common room silently, recalling the last time she'd been taken in here under cover of darkness. She readied herself as her eyes fell on _the_ door.

A flurry of memories racked her brain at that instant, threatening to start off her tears again. She shook her head as though to expel _them_ and the urge to cry. With that, Hermione slowly made her way in, entering the room with an upheaval of grief.

She looked at his bed and sat down on the mattress, smoothing it over as her eyes started to sting.

To distract herself Hemione looked to the ring on her finger and began touching it in contemplation.

"I hope I'm not interrupting"

Hermione's head spun to the door where Amos Diggory stood. He appeared to have been standing there for some time.

"No, I was just leaving" she murmured, going to get up.

"No no, stay" he motioned, taking to the bed opposite his son's.

They sat there quietly for a long moment, not looking at one another.

"We weren't formally introduced" Amos disturbed "I thought what with you two…I'm Amos, Cedr-" he paused, his outstretched hand "Cedric's father" he continued.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione replied, shaking his hand.

"Cedric wrote of you often" he started "I know how special you were to him"

Hermione could feel heart tremble against the pendant under her shirt "He was special to me too" she returned, continuing to fiddle with her ring.

Amos stared at his wife's ring for a second or to "Yes" he confirmed musingly.

"That is why I want you to have these" he sadly smiled, reaching into his pocket. He placed the matchstick box sized object beside him "Engorgio" he stated with a swish of his wand.

With that it soon became clear that this was a bundle of letters tied together with twine. Hermione recognised the undulations of the script that peeked out of the package. Her heart stammered a little.

"Cedric's from the last few months" Amos offered.

"Oh I couldn't" Hermione reproached.

"Please, I have enough reminders. I think he would have wanted you to have them" Amos smiled again, this time a flicker of contentment sitting on his lips. His careful grey eyes set themselves on the ring once more before nodding and getting up and taking his hat in his hands.

It was as Amos reached the door to the dormitory that Hermione spoke.

"Thank you" she smiled gently.

Amos' soft grin grew "I only wish I could have met you under better circumstances" he concluded, voice thick with remorse "They way he wrote about you" he turned to look at the young witch who had stolen his son's heart "I know that we would have known one another more" he added.

Hermione gave a nod, Amos reciprocating as his tearful eyes flickered around the room.

Then with a twirl of his cape he was gone, the door open behind him and Hermione alone, confronted with a Cedric's undisclosed thoughts.

Her world was barren and obliterated. Forever changed and altered. Would she have to endure this? It was as though she'd already lived the remainder of her life - over time the tears would subside and the wounds would begin to heal. The memories would not haunt her as nightmares but treasured thoughts. She'd share her embrace again; learn to mend. When reading his letters she would feel his words imprint and bleed into her soul, like the ink on parchment. She'd weep over the probable promises that lingered in what would have been a dazzling future.

That was all shut away now, she was denied.

And all of the rest would not suffice. She would never have a full life. Living the lie would not be as easy as just giving up now.

"I just wish I could go back" she whispered to herself, smoothing over the bundle of her love's thoughts, wrapped lovingly on her lap.

Tears trembled down Hermione's cheeks as another wave of grief overwhelmed her. As she opened her eyes, her vision caught the glimmer of lazy sunlight on the ring.

She wiped at her face, fingering the jewel.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

It was wrong.

So wrong but it seemed to be so right simultaneously.

She stood up at the indecisive notion that pulled at her mind, dropping the letters on the bed. All her logical sense told her that this would be prohibited but her heart was heavy and held much more power over Hermione's actions at that specific moment in time.

It caused her to leave the dormitory, then the common room and to continue to run down the hallway and ignore Harry's calls as he spotted her. It caused her to navigate herself down several corridors with haste until she reached an eagle statue.

Swiftly she delved into her pocket to retrieve a scrap of parchment Professor McGonagall had slipped her in the hospital wing. She opened it hurriedly.

"Sherbert Lemon" she breathed hastily, setting the stairwell into life.

Anxiously Hermione waited for a few moments, all the while hearing Harry's encroaching footsteps.

She ran up the newly appeared stairwell, bursting through the heavy door to be taken by surprise - he was sitting pensively, evidently awaiting her arrival.

"Miss Granger" Professor Dumbledore began calmly "I've been expecting you" he proceeded, gesturing to the seat opposite his desk.

Hermione's face looked a little dumbfounded but she warily wandered to it, slowly sitting.

"I know what you're going to ask" he elaborated, a look of distant worry etched into his eyes "Was only a matter of time"

"I know its wrong, I know the risks, I just-" Hermione began in a rush, she'd lost her words and become exasperated "I can't sit here and do nothing. It was an injustice and it can be corrected, we're within 36 hours" she continued, actually forming a coherent sentence.

Dumbledore said nothing but simply observed her.

Hermione felt annoyance bubbling from within "He was robbed of his life Professor! By way of Voldermort he was murdered! I cannot live with that. I refuse to let the person I love-"

She stopped herself, gulping "I know the risks and I know that the ministry would probably put in an inquest and draft me in for breaking a hundred laws of magical conduct. I realise that you'd be forced to expel me" she explained, calming herself "but in all honesty Professor I just don't care"

Hermione was surprised by her own conclusion, well not really, she knew the priorities in her life had shifted since meeting Cedric – what she wasn't aware of was how drastically they had changed.

"Hermione, using time travel to reverse deaths is strictly prohibited" Dumbledore warned, blue eyes sincere.

"Please, you didn't stop me before" Hermione reminded in a plea.

"Let me tell you something" Dumbledore began after a considered moment, he leaning forward "When Harry's parents were killed by Voldermort, I had the option to go back, reverse it. But then where would we be? The world we live in would be significantly altered. Some things are _set_ in time."

"I love him" Hermione stated, not arguing with her Headmaster or even questioning his logic.

They stared at one another, each feeling as though they were being studied somewhat.

With that Professor Dumbledore stood up and rounded the desk, he took Hermione's hand in his, delving into her eyes poignantly.

Her brow furrowed a little as she felt cool metal tingle her skin at the contact.

Bewildered joy encapsulated her hazel gaze.

"Cedric's life is one that can be spared Hermione" Dumbledore informed with a warmth.

Hermione went to speak but no words could fathom her gratefulness and so she sprang to her feet and hugged Professor Dumbledore tightly "Thank you" she whispered, the feel of his velvet robes against her cheeks.

She broke away, abruptly alert as to what she was doing as the smell of mothballs hit her nose.

"Cedric can't reach the cup Hermione, bear that in mind. If he touches it, his fate is sealed" Dumbledore added, holding her shoulders.

She nodded, a thought springing to mind "What about Harry?"

The sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded, they became clouded with mystery – it unnerved her "Harry must go to that graveyard Hermione, Voldermort's return is something that is, regrettably, immovable from time" he explained, letting her go "I've travelled back and given Professor Snape a letter, he will allow you passage into the maze from the east side of it"

Hermione nodded once more, before taking leave from his office as she calculated what to do.

On reaching the corridor she jumped, seeing that Harry was waiting for her a few meters away.

She looped the necklace around her neck, not saying a word and his expression switched from friendly and inquisitive to horror.

"Hermione no!" Harry yelled as she turned the device, disappearing out of sight.


	40. Indecision

Chapter 40 – Indecision

Harry had vanished from Hermione's vision. She was alone in the hall and dusk was ebbing through the row of windows to her left. She exhaled, gathering herself before tucking the time turner out of sight down her shirt. It was cool against her skin, hanging just a little lower than her pendant that Cedric had given her. She touched it through her shirt thoughtfully; comprehending what could lie ahead but if she succeeded or failed.

The mere consideration of failure caused a lump to fathom in her throat; it was _not_ an option.

With that there was a grind of stone behind her and Hermione turned slowly on the spot.

"Ah Miss Granger, about time to head to the amphitheatre is it not?" Professor Dumbledore smiled, coming to a halt beside her.

"Mhm" she nodded in agreement.

Evidently she appeared in a rush and somewhat distressed as Dumbledore studied her with his sharp blue eyes, they peered over his glasses inquisitively and almost expectantly. His hands were held behind him, awaiting a response.

She needed to be more convincing, clearly. Hermione's hand snapped to her side "Yes, I just need to…" she began, trying to think of a reason not to join her Headmaster "Go back to the dormitory" she added.

"Ah, well hurry Miss Granger" he returned, obviously not believing a word she said "we begin on the hour"

Hermione assumed it was the norm now not to take much notice if she, Ron or Harry seemed to be behaving a little oddly. That, or he could more or less guess what was going on and knew not to disrupt her evident ulterior motive.

"I trust I will see you later" he mused cryptically before departing.

She watched him cautiously, attempting to decipher his tone, until he was out of sight. Then, with a sense of great urgency ran to the right; a less travelled route would save more time than it would taking the shorter but having to avoid people.

* * *

She reached the open grounds quick enough, having headed down towards Hagrid's hut and then through a bit of woodland. Hermione was now surfacing from the trees, coming face to face with a wall of foliage.

Her head meandered up the towering barrier of hedgerow – it seemed a lot denser and larger than at the entrance as she recalled.

A twig broke, breaching her reverie.

Hermione whipped out her wand defensively, pointing to the direction of the sound.

"Granger, do put the wand down" a bored voice sounded in the twilight.

She rigidly lowered her wand; the voice could only belong to one wizard.

Lo and behold out of the shadows emerged Severus Snape with a flurry of his robes. He seemed to have a sense of pace about him as they closed the space between them.

Snape gave her a blank look "You're late" he noted, staring down at her.

"Dumbledore tried to engage me in conversation, I had to take a quieter route here" she explained, "I ran" Hermione justified sharply, exasperated.

His expression didn't change, he simply sighed mundanely; as though she was an inconvenience.

"Dumbledore has given me few instructions and fewer details of what is going on so please attempt to contain yourself. As you know time _short_" he disclosed concisely, the latter with a note of bitterness.

"Yes Professor" Hermione agreed, ignoring his snipe.

"I will apparate you into the maze. You must not _speak_ to the other competitors and you must not attempt to _aid_ or _intervene_ with them in any way. You must not be _seen_, you must not be _heard_, your presence must not even be in the slightest way suspected" Severus instructed clearly, pushing emphasis on what she is not to do and letting his voice linger on words of choice as he often. She, Potter and Weasley did have a bad habit of disregarding instruction.

Hermione gave a sincere nod as his dense black eyes surveyed her own, the gravity of his words seemed paramount.

Cannon fire disrupted his gaze.

"And invisibility charms will not work within the confines of the maze" he continued drolly, raising an eyebrow as he offered his arm facing the maze.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she took it, along with a breath.

The smallest of wry smirks played on his lips.

The ground beneath her crumbled and a sense of nausea overtook all feeling. Luckily it was over before it had even properly begun.

"Thank you Professor" Hermione exhaled, moving from him as soon as her feet touched down.

"Good luck Granger" Snape responded flatly, before disappearing.

* * *

Now it was all on her. Hermione surveyed her surroundings noticing the foggy paths in any direction seemed to stretch on forever. Unease settled in her stomach and she began to wander down one of them, hoping to reach the cup before anybody else did.

After a few minutes of briskly walking, she had seen nobody and heard nothing but the eerie rustle of leaves in the wind. A few skirted around her feet and she found herself gazing in the direction they'd come from. It was hard to see anything but illuminating her wand would give away her position; she gritted her teeth in anticipation and aggravation.

Her hazel eyes focused on a black blur that filled the path, rolling her wand lightly in her grasp before clutching it, tensing. It had taken her a few seconds but she had now realised that the shape was getting bigger. Not only that though; Hermione saw that the walls of the maze were collapsing in on itself. Horrified, she bolted the opposite way knowing she would be no use if she was caught by it.

In the roar of her plight she could hear voices, incantations being thrown left right and centre. Then something else, _her name – _and she was certain as to who called it. Hermione started to slow, looking down each path she passed in hope to see him but it was no use, the whip of the branches at her ankles caused her to abandon the search and speed up. She could not ruin this.

"Ah" she agonised as one of the branches cut through her shirt at her waist.

With one last push to the right Hermione managed to out-run the torrent of foliage, breathlessly grinding to a halt. Leaning on her knees for a second of rest, the sound of a firework distracted her attention to the sky. Red sparks appeared to the south; clearly somebody had been removed from the task.

She shut her eyes, calming the panic that was bubbling within.

'_I'm running out of time'._

Hermione attempted to close everything else off, allowing her heart to slow and her mind to think.

The sound of her pulse sloshing through her ears was disorientating and not allowing coherent thought.

"Cedric!"

Hermione's eyes burst open, brow furrowed, that was _her _voice.

"Cedric I can't move!"

She was most definitely not speaking and so her face warped further; expression darkening.

A plan formulated swiftly - he'd be heading towards the imposter voice, or at least searching for it. That was her gambit and there was no time to waste.

Within seconds she was rounding corner after corner, blindly running toward the voice. Soon she heard footsteps echoing her own, heavier and therefore promising.

A flash of yellow hurtled past and her pace quickened.

She met the crossroads and stopped, there was another voice and she couldn't risk being seen. Hermione couldn't intervene and he was _there_, very much alive and it was killing her.

Goaded, she listened to the exchange between Cedric and, she suspected, Krum – though he did not sound himself.

There was a cry of pain and the urge to see what was going on was tearing her asunder. Conflicted she remained where she was; self-control wearing thin as he yelped.

"What's that? Mudblood got your tongue?" he laughed.

The insult stung her and she blamed that for her tentative step into the path.

Cedric was wincing, being enchanted into binds.

"Look at me Diggory" he commanded "Or would you prefer it…_if I sounded like her_" the voice had morphed.

Hermione gasped inwards, unable to conceal her shock.

Krum's head twitched instantly, jarring to the side.

Had she been heard?

"Please Cedric" it pleaded.

With that she stifled her breath, Hermione hid behind the hedgerow.

And nothing happened for several moments.

All that could be heard were Cedric's struggles and the whisper of wind that hung in the gauze like air.

Suddenly she heard the snapping of wood and a guttural cry from Cedric "_Stupify!"_

Overjoyed, Hermione went to turn to him but all she was confronted with was greenery. Bewildered and enraged she leant against it. Whilst chiding herself for being slow in her reflexes Hermione looked to the sky, muttering wishes of a resolution or at least a point in the right direction. A wind whipping past her face didn't console her doubt in this happening.

Her eyes flickered to the distant obstruction of plant in thought and something came to light she did not expect; the smallest glimmer of brilliant blue was ebbing through the leafy barrier.

She neared it gingerly; weary that it may engulf her as she peeled back a branch to get a closer look.

Letting out sigh of relief Hermione's face relaxed, she looked to the right and then the left.

Hedging her bets Hermione shot a white orb of light to her right, seeing if it split at a junction. When it didn't she ran to the left, determined and set on her goal.

* * *

"Hermione!"

She'd been navigating herself around the maze for approximately five minutes and stopped dead in her tracks, turning on the spot and looking around. His voice sent shivers down her spine it was so close.

Another flash of red illuminated the path adjacent to her and instantly the wall began vibrating forebodingly. There was only 2 of them left now, Harry and Cedric; of this she was certain – their voices carried on the wind as she gauged their distance.

She darted, looking for any gap to the left as she followed the stormy branches.

"Harry?!" Cedric called.

She became immobile, turning to survey how far back he'd fallen.

Hermione could hear the whip of the roots as it maimed him; terrified she began surveying the wall frantically for an opening of some form.

"Please!" he yelped.

Panicking and close to tears Hermione made her way in the opposite direction, there were no routes to him the nearer she got, or none that she could see anyway. Out of nowhere she heard Harry speaking and went to the nearest visible exit.

"You okay?" Harry questioned, his back to her and watching Cedric.

She'd very nearly went straight past them and back tracked.

He had seen her, she was sure.

Hermione felt her heart pounding as she moved into his eye line.

He was really there and she couldn't comprehend his presence. It was as though this was some surreal dream and her imagination had gone into overdrive, perfecting his each and every feature with such wondrous detail.

Something unnerved her then; her face was the picture of awe and yet his expression didn't change as he looked at her. Not even to the confused one she was expecting. Hermione surveyed her position, only then noticing she was in the shadow of the maze.

Now un-phased Hermione went to speak and make her presence fully known but all that sounded was silence and an ominous creak cracking in each and every way. It was like a fracture of thunder as it readjusted all their faces to one of anxiety.

They all knew what was to follow.

"Yes. Let's just get out of here" Cedric dismissed, eyes darting up as he moved himself and Harry to the side and out of sight.

Recognition of her predicament sank in for Hermione.

She rotated on the spot at the towering plant just in time for it to surround her. Hermione fought against the razor sharp leaves and deathly tight grip that the hedge had on her ligaments. It was no use, the vegetation was just too formidable to negotiate. And what little light there was had vanished within the maze wall. Her breathing sped up as another talon of wood wrapped around her middle, constricting on her earlier wound. She would have screamed if not for the pain her heart. She was lost to the maze and in turn Cedric was lost to the future. Hermione saw no way she could prevail; she had failed him and so closed her eyes, ready to give in to the imminent.

* * *

A blaze of red suddenly invaded her obscured and bleary-eyed vision and a heat tingled her skin ever so softly.

The binds that had trapped her turned to ash and she fell to her knees with a thud.

Bewildered beyond all measure Hermione raised her head, had she been ejected from the task by some prior enchantment?

What was evident to her as her eyes adjusted was that she had been released; not of the maze or by the maze for that matter. She noticed the leaves and branches had been reduced to ash and were departing her body on a swift wind, leaving her free. In that freedom she saw her rescuer standing at the end of a newly created path that was littered with charred splinters of wood and was partially still alight.

Professor Snape stared down his wand "Move!" he growled.

Hermione didn't argue and bolted in his direction as he sent incantations either side of her head in rapid succession. They narrowly skimmed her as she neared, keeping the oncoming and now flaming branches from grabbing hold of her once more.

He caught her by the scruff of her neck "That way!" he ordered, immediately launching her down the path to his right.

She stumbled in the direction, turning to look back.

"Aqua Eructo!" Snape sounded, swiping his wand in front of him, the branches recoiled in the torrent of water and he staggered back "Go!" he spurred urgently, holding Hermione's gaze for a moment.

"Go!" she heard Cedric call in the distance.

She went into an obedient sprint, leaving Professor Snape to tackle the enduring inferno.

With all her strength she ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. Her cut on her side was burning afresh but she had to ignore it. The maze was moving again, now with gale force, slowing her motions. However, she had a slight ignition of hope spurring her forth, growing with each passing step.

Hermione could just make out their voices through the tempest.

"Go on take it, you saved me - take it!" Cedric offered hastily, shouting above the wind.

"Together!" she heard Harry argue.

"One"

Hermione needed to run faster.

"Two"

Doubt hit her square in chest; she was going to be too late.

"Th-"

Yet could see the illuminated clearing in sight.

Abruptly Hermione felt that pressure on her throat and became still.

She felt like she was in the eye of a storm; chaos ensued around her in the grey and overpowering howls of wind. Everything was distorting into a savage blur and yet the space directly in front of her had an air of stillness and consideration. The fear for her life dwindled into the space between the two as she let her wand drop to the ground.

A few pivotal seconds passed.

A wand did not lower but released the compression on Hermione's neck by the slightest amount. The hand she had just noticed on her wrist remained firm, near crippling as her fingers feebly stretched to her wand on the ground. A light appeared behind the figure, blinding her. She grimaced, expecting the next words to be the last she'd ever hear.

"Hermione?" Cedric asked, silver eyes wide.


	41. Portkey

Chapter 41 - Portkey

Cedric, surveyed her suspiciously, analysing her features for a long minute.

"Hermione?!" Cedric repeated, the confusion from his tone receding into his strong features. They were highlighted in such a way that Hermione couldn't see past those that extruded his face, his grey gaze set into darkness and illuminated in the wake of the backlight that still shone vibrantly.

She was mesmerized by his intensity, as though he was more real than ever before.

He delved into her chocolate brown eyes that were looking up at him as though he were the only thing they could see.

It unnerved him, though he didn't let it show. He couldn't avoid that her pulse and breath felt so real or even her scent as it ignited the urge to let go of her. Sudden warmth inside told him this was Hermione. _His _Hermione.

But that made no sense, why would she be here? Could such depth be replicated by the maze itself? He began second guessing himself, not trusting his instincts. The maze had fooled him into such traps thus far; he was not prepared to let himself be cornered again.

Feeling as though his mind was misleading him once more Cedric continued to glare at her fiercely, awaiting some form of signal that would give this imposter or figment of his imagination away.

"Hermione?!" Harry questioned coming into her view on lowering the tip of his wand.

Slight relief sunk into his heart, he wasn't _imagining her _– Harry could see her. This 'Hermione' continued to look at him, reprieve settling in her eyes as his face came fully into view.

The shadow Cedric's face was cloaked in dissipated, allowing Hermione to see the fear etched into his expression, her brow furrowed ever so marginally.

"What did I conjurate?" he asked, his hold on her still more of an arrest than a caress.

"What?" Hermione managed, perplexed by his tone and the steely grey of his eyes.

"WHAT DID I CONJURATE ON THE NIGHT OF THE YULE BALL?!" he demanded, holding the wand to her throat again.

Her eyes darted to Harry for a pleading moment before shifting back to Cedric. Harry was watching him wearily, still clutching his own wand like a life-line. The pair seemed unsure of everything, as though they were on the brink of a precipice in the dark and being slowly shuffled toward the nothingness. Panic was rife and adrenalin set the air around them alight, as though it was not the wind that was moving the maze but their trepidation was feeding its behaviour. They seemed restless and full of angst, like caged creatures calculating an escape.

Hermione however was so enamoured by his existence and horrified by his reaction that she was rendered motionless, like she'd been caught and was captive to her own emotions.

No words escaped her lips.

All she could do was watch Cedric too. All the while the pain and aching she'd harboured was surfacing; she was going to burst into tears.

"ANSWER ME!" Cedric demanded over another roar of wind.

A drop of water escaped her eye and trickled down her muddied and cut face. It nipped as it caught on the open scrapes on her face and she clenched her teeth trying not to let it distract her from fathoming an answer.

Cedric sensed Harry ease in his stance, shifting his weight on his feet.

Something was amiss but he, her best friend seemed to accept her as the genuine article. Cedric gulped, shoulders relaxing.

"Answer me Hermione" he pleaded. His voice quivered – whether it was with fear, anger or something else entirely she couldn't decipher. The fact that he was breathing was too distracting to think.

"For god's sake Cedric it's her!" Harry interrupted, going to pull his wand arm to his side.

"I need to be sure" Cedric replied aggressively, yet he was physically exuding a sense of calm and control. He shrugged Harry off him. He needed this assurance.

His eyes that had turned to Harry flickered back to her, roaming her presence with a concentrated intensity. His had on her wrist loosened and his lips thinned.

"A handkerchief" she managed in an exhale.

Cedric released her at this only to have her pull him into an earthshattering kiss. He was too thrown to respond before she'd pulled away, breathless. Cedric was looking at her, bewildered.

"I haven't got time to explain Cedric, just listen to me" Hermione began sternly, not taking her hands off him.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked urgently.

She held back a sob, attempting to control herself as she clung to his shirt in focus "You are going to-"

"A time turner?!" Harry blurted out, staring at her neck.

Hermione assumed it must have, in her rush, jumped out from the confines of her blouse and so didn't tear her gaze from Cedric.

He looked at the article as though recollecting knowledge of them existing, their purpose and rarity standing out among the other facts he dredged up. His mind ticked over as they continued speaking.

"Dumbledore sent me" Hermione returned to Harry.

"What happened?" Harry interrogated. The grave expression on his face didn't sit well with Cedric, it was as though the terror they'd already experienced had dwindled into nothing. He stared at him with a concise edge to his gaze.

"The cup is a portkey-" Hermione began trying to give attention to Harry, all the while her eyes kept creeping back to Cedric. Having not seen him for a day proving a famine to her. The fact that he was there breathing still was beyond "-placed by one of Voldermort's followers. You and Cedric are taken to-"

"Hermione!" Harry intruded urgently, distracting her now longing stare from Cedric.

"The graveyard in you dream Harry, its real...and-" she couldn't bring herself to say it "and"

Hermione could feel her heart faltering under the weight of what was once his fate as her eyes fell on Cedric. It was crushing her just to look at him.

They just stared at one another for an elongated moment before Hermione let go of Cedric, grabbing her wand from the ground and striding to the cup.

Cedric's look of bewilderment dissolved into comprehension as he observed her motions "Hermione no" he croaked after her.

"I can't let Harry go alone" she replied simply, not looking at him. He was safe, that's all she needed to know.

"And I'm not letting you go in my place" he argued, seizing her arms and making her face him "I'll be okay, just trust me" Cedric added.

"You won't. You can't go" she mustered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She shrugged him off, taking another step to the glowing cup.

"No! You are not going to die for me Hermione!" Cedric ordered, tugging her toward him.

"Tough" she breathed, pulling away from Cedric once more.

"Neither of you are going with me" Harry interjected, moving closer to the Portkey.

"I'm going with you" Hermione maintained, grabbing his arm.

Cedric looked to Harry, their eyes met only for a second. It was an exchange so quick that Hermione didn't see, let alone acknowledge until the agreement had been fulfilled.

Harry ran with all his might as Cedric pulled Hermione into a crushing embrace, forcibly pulling her from him. He grabbed the cup and disappeared, causing Hermione to wail, struggling against Cedric.

"Harry no!" she cried, pushing against Cedric with all her force as he lifted his wand to the sky and sent up red sparks.


	42. Ulterior

Chapter 42 – Ulterior 

Cedric looked around him, a bit bewildered to say the least.

He was alone and standing in the middle of the amphitheatre; Hermione had vanished.

There were a few confused whispers as all eyes in the vicinity narrowed on him. It was an odd moment with mixture of confusion, relief and a tinge of disappointment lingering in the air. Cedric felt completely on edge as a titter of applause filtered through the rafters.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot out of anxiety or adrenalin; Cedric couldn't differentiate between the two, he surveyed his reception all the while trying to comprehend what had just happened.

It was almost as though they had expected him to arrive on the floor, passed out or otherwise harmed by the plethora of facial expressions. His tapered gaze fell to his left where Madame Pomfrey was nursing an unconscious Krum on a makeshift bed. Karkaroff was at his side, now giving Cedric a dark glare. Equally Madame Maxine and Fleur, who was in a sling, had lifted their attentions to him.

Fleur appeared to be a manifestation of the unease he was feeling, pale eyes lost in thought as she acknowledged his presence. Disturbed by the wild anxiety emanating from her Cedric became distracted by the Minister for Magic. Yet, as he went to look at him standing with his wand to his throat, Cedric could not tear his eyes from Fleur.

The maze had done something to her and it was mesmeric in the most morbid way.

Had she witnessed something _else _in there?

"Second place in the Triwizard Tournament goes to Cedric Diggory!" his voice boomed through the arena. The crowd erupted into cheers, drowning out the silence and instilling life back into the atmosphere.

Cedric, still transfixed by the haunted gaze of Fleur, managed to shake her from his thoughts. He looked to the other teachers, endeavouring to register their responses.

Professor Moody hobbled into view from behind Madame Maxine, leaning on his staff and studying him. It unnerved Cedric as his eye swivelled.

Fleur let out an involuntary shudder, eyes wandering to Professor Moody before Madame Maxine leant down speaking to her. Her concerned gaze hit Cedric as she failed to give her teacher her full attention for the duration of the intense look. Cedric couldn't work out what it meant but something was nagging at him. His focus drifted to Professor Moody once more, who nodded at him in approval? He felt more like a hindrance in the wake of his gaze.

Suddenly Cedric became aware of his father nearing him and dragged his eyes away, perplexed.

"Well done my boy!" he congratulated, patting him on the back and pulling him into a hug. Cedric sort of fell into it, appearing to be completely disjointed from what was going on around him "Son, are you okay?" Amos questioned, noticing his preoccupied state "No shame in coming second you know, done me proud you have" he added sincerely.

Cedric didn't look at him but instead was quickly absorbed by an exchange occurring behind him. It was at that moment that he saw Professor Dumbledore observing him with an equally sedate expression he was emanating, as though deep in thought. Professor Snape was whispering something into his ear at which he nodded, not tearing his peculiar blue gaze from Cedric. The potions master also gave him a quick glance, sharp and swift, before navigating through the stands and the people filtering down to congratulate him with equal concision.

He vanished through a stone archway expeditiously.

Did everybody know something that he didn't? It was beginning to bother Cedric. Something was _amiss_.

A flash of white light hit him in the face, reporters from the Prophet began to surround him and within seconds that vulgar columnist was reeling off some questions. All of this paled in significance to the next thing he noticed.

His eyes scanned the crowd carefully, even as they winced in the limelight, head craning up above the hoard.

It was certain; Hermione was not there.

As people continued to pat him on the back and pull him to and fro for photos and believing they'd engaged him in inane chatter, Cedric continued to scour the arena. He continued to run the interactions he'd just witnessed over in his mind, not heeding to Rita Skeeter's vile questioning.

"How does it feel to come 'second to the boy who lived'? Not _only_ that but have your moment of glory snatched away at such-"

He could hear his father trying to shush the detestable woman as his grey and turbulent eyes ventured back to the maze. Concern was etched into every part of Cedric; his countenance taught and pensive. It was as though he was trying to ascertain whether the last few minutes within it had indeed happened or if he was reading too much into what was occurring around him. With that he returned his eyes up to the stands where Hermione had been when he entered the maze.

Still nothing.

The exchange at the cup _had_ happened, the plausibility of it was undeniable.

Apprehension hit him solidly in the gut. Was she safe? And if so _where_? Or had they got to her? Had she made her way to the graveyard with Harry without the Portkey? Was Hermione in his place right now? Was she still _alive_?

Cedric gulped hard, he could feel the colour drain from him along and a sense of helplessness replace it.

* * *

Dumbledore gestured to his right quietly "Minerva, go after Severus he will meet you momentarily"

"Albus?" Minerva questioned in confusion.

"All will be clear soon enough" he answered, rising to his feet.

* * *

"How about a photo with the Head Master?" a reporter suggested.

Cedric's ears pricked at this. Given that the events in within the confines of the maze held truth in them they were all in grave danger. Not to mention Harry. But more so Hermione; he couldn't even begin to contemplate her being hurt let alone...

"Excellent suggestion" Dumbledore answered, a path clearing for him toward Cedric. He put his arm around him, cutting his thoughts short.

"I think you have ascertained that something is going on" Dumbledore mentioned, lips hardly parting.

"Professor, Harry is in trouble" Cedric began in an undertone, looking at the camera. He dared not mention Hermione, he knew the importance of timelines and maintaining them. Irrespective of his fears for her, Cedric would wait for Professor Dumbledore to speak.

"Yes" Dumbledore replied plainly.

"You know what is happening?" Cedric questioned calmly, internally completely thrown by his lack of reaction and more than irritated by his miniscule response.

"I have my sources, as vague as they are trustworthy" the old Professor explained, waving.

He turned to him, ushering Cedric to face the maze, cutting off the rest of the world.

"Cedric, listen to me, Hermione is fine" he informed, eyes washing over him knowingly.

Cedric's heart settled ever so slightly.

"I must go in a moment. Remain here, it is _imperative_" he instructed, his tone irrevocable.

Cedric nodded obediently, eyes regarding the maze once more as Dumbledore rested his hand on his shoulder and the crowd encircled them once more.

* * *

Hermione steadied herself, almost falling over her own heels as Cedric's presence vanished. Her outrage and fear subsided instantly as she took in her surroundings.

She was still in the maze.

Cedric wasn't with her.

Her heart deflated as she came to realise this, not having the energy to let out the guttural scream she was harbouring. She'd let Harry down and equally wasn't sure if Cedric was saved.

She had failed.

Falling to the ground, head in her hands Hermione felt bitter rawness to her core. She had been worn down to a wire and for what? Nothing had changed and what's more everything could be worsened. Perhaps a second presence in the graveyard had kept Harry alive initially? Now he was alone what was his fate? Hermione contemplated that she had sent her best friend towards his possible death out of selfishness and was ashamed. It swelled within her, making it hard to breathe. The gravity of her speculation was suffocating her from the inside out. If that wasn't enough Hermione knew this feeling would never desist or wither with time. She would now pay the price; to relive the worst hours of her life like a never-ending purgatory in the knowledge she'd killed them both.

It was not at this abysmal moment that Hermione expected a spark of hope to emerge. It came in the form of a low and disjointed applause echoing through the mist.

Her head picked up, and she scruffily wiped the tears from her face with the back of her forearm. She clutched her wand, arm now outstretched at the hedgerow opposite her.

"Inscendio" she whispered.

* * *

She had reached the castle side entrance to the arena within seconds. Now panting she cautiously peered around a stone column, surveying the scene. Firstly she searched for her other self, eyes not daring to creep further into view.

She saw nothing.

Peculiar.

Gazing into the arena from her concealed position it was then she caught sight of Cedric, he'd stepped into her eye line, looking up the rafters distractedly. Her spirits were alleviated instantly.

Tearfully happy, she let out a breath, eyes flickering over the loud crowd that was slowly descending upon her beloved in the chorus of cheers and chatter.

However as they dragged themselves over the faces her hazel orbs latched onto Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. They seemed to be speaking in hushed tones, not reacting in the same way as the rest of the spectators that was for sure; ambivalence to say the least.

Hermione then went to take a step forward to make herself know to Cedric when Snape, whose left hand was under his chin ever so casually, held his palm up.

Was that intended for her?

With that she could feel Professor Snape's black stare resting on her, something stirring underneath his cool countenance. Was it irritation or calculation? All she knew it was an absolute order to stay put.

His eyes flickered back to the maze and Dumbledore continued to speak as he lowered his hand. A few more words were exchanged and then her gaze locked with Snape's for another split second.

He was at her side in mere moments, sifting through the commotion in the most serene motions of haste.

"We haven't time to waste" he stated, leading her down the corridor.

Suddenly there was a scream or terror and silence fell.


	43. Motives

Chapter 43 – Motives

Cedric stumbled backwards as a force jolted him from his feet. He found himself on the ground, holding himself up with his elbows and surveying the scene dizzily. All the people who had just been crowding him were strewn across the floor, equally shaken by what had just happened. However, in an instant, bewilderment and the mutters of confusion were quelled as quickly as they had arisen.

The Triwizard Cup rolled haphazardly along the grass, halting at Cedric's feet and with it came a blood curdling scream that tore through the air.

Cedric followed the path the cup had taken to see a limp and lifeless hand outstretched toward him. Horror captivated his gaze as his eyes ascertained the identity of the cadaver; _Harry_.

His heart stilled.

"Harry?" Cedric questioned under his breath, scrambling to his knees and crawling to the comatose body before him.

Everything else diminished into vague obscurities surrounding him; Cedric's attention was solely focused on Harry. He could hear commotion, shouting and crying as he approached him. He was face down in the grass, limbs splayed awkwardly as he had apparated. Cedric raked back Harry's hair from his neck, trying to hold his own nerve whilst searching desperately for a pulse.

* * *

The pair looked at one another, Hermione in confusion and Severus in warning. She could see apology in his eyes as hers widened in realisation.

"No" he gasped, anticipating her movement and grabbing her by the arms as she went to rush past.

"Let me go" Hermione protested fiercely, as he pulled her back into the shadows.

* * *

"Move out of my bloody way!" Ron ordered, pushing people out the way with such force that they were falling into one another; the sobs from the rafters driving him forward with haste.

"Harry, come on" Cedric pleaded, fingers fumbling from his blood stained neck. He brought his head to his seeking some form indication he was alive. Cedric couldn't feel a pulse and it was frightening him further and the panic surrounding him was starting to effect his judgement. His head darted up to see Ron, brushing past his sister and Cho.

Ginny gave him a desperate look as they ambled to the side, Cho crying into her shoulder.

Cedric didn't know what to do; she seemed disoriented, as though looking for a comforting gaze. He couldn't tear his equally lost silver eyes from hers as he simply held his fingers to Harry's neck; he unable to decipher the look she was giving him. There was more anguish than the loss of a friend lacing Ginny's delicate features and a more haunted fear in her eyes. Ron took over as the pair stared at one another, not registering anything other than Harry.

Understanding began to fathom when Cedric's thoughts were disrupted by Ron's voice.

"Come on mate" Ron started tearfully, putting his ear to his mouth, desperately listening for his breath.

Cedric's brow furrowed, fighting back his own tears. He could feel his own heart thumping now, like a deer in headlights. Pure anxiety pumping through his mind, he broke his gaze from Ginny and an idea sprang into his thoughts. He began scrambling around the chaos of feet and robes in search of his wand, after a few minutes with nothing to show for it he went back to Harry's right hand and pried his away.

Madame Pomfrey was now at Harry's side, checking for a pulse as the shade of the crowd was cast over them. Cedric, bringing himself to his feet, found his attention latching onto Dumbledore, who had been holding back the surrounding witches and wizards with outstretched arms.

"Stand back will you, give the boy some room!" he bellowed, head turning.

Cedric registered the wizard's oddly calm expression as he gazed to Harry and then back at him; Dumbledore nodded.

"_Rennervate_" Cedric cast, pointing to Harry's heart.

* * *

"He'll live, but not unless you focus" Severus interrupted after a few moments of Hermione's struggle. It was an order of a statement, ensuring that he halted Hermione's hysterics.

Continuing to glare at her, Severus held her still in front of him until her bleary eyes met his.

"You know what we must do next?" he confirmed.

"Give the boy some room!" Dumbledore's voice ordered over the commotion behind her.

Hermione wanted to look back but the severity of Snapes black eyes and the pressure of his hands on her arms rendered her motionless. It was only after a second or two had passed before Hermione's face absolved into comprehension, she was the only one who knew what was going to transpire. Professor Snape had said earlier his information was limited "Alastor Moody is not who he seems"

"He's been using polyjuice potion. I believed it to be you three at my stores again but it seems I was proved…otherwise" he added the last word with his usual cynicism.

"But how do you kn-" Hermione questioned, only to be interrupted.

"Do give me some credit Granger, I am not completely unaware of what is going on" he snapped "I intercepted a letter to Pettigrew and-"

His eyes darted sharply to the side of Hermione "Minerva!" Severus beckoned in a hush, spying her standing in the archway. She did not turn around, absorbed with the sight of Harry's motionless form.

"Minerva" he gritted at which she whipped her head around.

"Severus, it's Potter he-" Minerva began with wet eyes and a quiver in her voice "Hermione?" she distracted herself.

Severus let Hermione go as Minerva looked at her expectantly.

She stood between the pair quietly, gazing toward the amphitheatre concernedly.

"Minerva, accompany Miss Granger, I will follow" Severus instructed cooly and with a flurry of his cloak he moved toward the commotion.

"Proceed Hermione" Professor McGonagall urged, snapping Hermione from her concerns.

Her face became stern as she pulled her wand from her pocket "Follow me"

* * *

A gasp of air filled his lungs and a blaring roar of sounds hit him in a torrent. Light shot into his eyes with blinding resolution and he began coughing uncontrollably. His heart felt fit to burst, as though it was being pumped at double speed and was beyond his control. Head heavy he writhed on the ground.

Ron pulled back with a sigh of relief, eyes looking up to Cedric.

He lowered his wand with a gulp, lips taught. Ginny, who now had colour flushing her cheeks found his gaze quickly, a thankful and tearful nod following. His heart began to slow with a flurry at a normal speed again as he looked back to Harry who was now moving. The aghast spectators began clapping, much like they had earlier, at first with reserve and then triumph and joy.

Then the familiar white flashes of cameras began bombarding Cedric's vision, causing him to wince awkwardly in their wake.

"He's back" Harry managed, with a splutter to Dumbledore as the cameras and reporters began to mob him also. He struggled against the bleating pain of his scar, focusing on the Professor; the man's bright blue eyes surveyed him cautiously.

"I couldn't stop them…Voldermort…I tried but-" Harry mustered, breaking down.

He pulled back Harry's sleeve, revealing the raw flesh beneath. It emanated a dark magic as he hovered his hand over the wound, the heat stirring Dumbledore's expression to one of horror masked with concern.

"You're back now, it's alright Harry" he said calmly, staring into his petrified green eyes.

"Who's back?!" a young witch shouted.

"The Dark Lord is back?!" another heckled.

Cornelius Fudge blustered into the epicentre of the allegations "He is not back!" he confirmed "Mr Potter is concussed and _clearly_ confused"

"Come off it Fudge, the boy's been attacked!" another Wizard piped up.

"Alastor" Dumbledore called quietly, looking to the wizard to his right "Take Harry aside. We needn't cause any further fuss" he said in a low tone.

"Of course Albus" he answered, pulling Harry to his feet.

"I'll come with you" Ron offered, helping to hoist Harry up.

"I think he needs to be _alone_ for now Mr Weasley" he countered sternly, causing his friend to unlatch obediently.

* * *

Cedric watched the exchange with weary eyes and through the mass, not allowing them to part from the pair until Professor Moody and Harry had ventured toward the exit. On reaching the archway he caught sight of Professor Snape, slight gaze observing the pair as they passed him, sharp eyes snapping at Cedric before looking elsewhere.

With that "Silence!" rang through the amphitheatre, interrupting the chaos.

His wand held to his throat, Dumbledore's presence was illuminated to all by a few delayed camera flashes "On speaking to Mr Potter it appears that both he and Mr Diggory reached the cup simultaneously and he, due to his state of his return has rescinded to title of Triwizard Champion. Given the circumstances of his revival" his eyes flickered to Cedric at this "I believe it is most fitting that our Champion is Mr Diggory!"

It was only when Cedric felt his father pat him on the back and the Triwizard cup was thrust into his grasp that he was brought back from his thoughts.

"My boy, that's my boy!" Amos congratulated "I'm so proud of you son" he added, sincerely.

"Triwizard Champion and you saved the boy who lived, anything you can't do Cedric?" a Rita Skeeter began, standing in his eye line very obviously.

He didn't respond, instead continuing to gauge the crowd. Dumbledore had vanished as had Snape; a sense of unease swelled within his throat as he noted something else.

_He still hadn't located Hermione_.


	44. Keeping Time

Chapter 44 – Keeping Time

"Miss Granger, where are we going?" Minvera asked after a few moments rushing through corridors at Hermione's heels. She ventured round a corner with no reply causing the Professor to sigh involuntarily.

"Hermione" she insisted, rounding the corner herself. She was met by Hermione's outstretched arm blocking her way "Back" she ushered, guiding her backwards. Hermione held her arm out across her Professor, eyes peering behind the stone and onto the adjoining corridor cautiously "Professor Moody is a death eater. He was sent by Voldermort to make sure Harry was brought to him this night, ensuring his return to human form in the process"

Minerva was aghast, how could such a thing be possible? She was horrified that Hermione of all people would makes such accusations about an acclaimed Auror, let alone a dear friend of hers and Albus' for many a year.

"Not Alastor" McGonagall maintained.

"He's not Alastor, he's been using polyjuice potion" Hermione countered.

She went to open her mouth and argue with one of her favourite students when she was silenced; Hermione pulled out a time-turner from around her neck "Dumbledore sent me" she informed with a haunted gaze.

With that a familiar rhythm of metal and wood sounded ahead of them, interrupted by Harry's involuntary sobs. A door shut abruptly, allowing Hermione to lower her hand.

"Harry" Professor McGonagall said quietly, anxiety lacing the word as she moved forward.

"We need to wait" Hermione began, following her now.

"For what precisely? I cannot sit in wait whilst Harry is in danger" Minerva answered hastily.

Begrudgingly Hermione nodded in agreement, not seeing Professor Snape anywhere nearby. Hopefully this decision wouldn't jeopardize the newly established timeline.

* * *

Cedric finally broke away from the reporters and all the commotion surrounding him. A nervous feeling taking over as he relayed his conversation with Dumbledore – why would he have mentioned Hermione's safety? To settle his nerves or to keep him where he was? He had to know. Equally his stomach didn't rest well with the thought of Harry alone with Moody. The man was up to something. His suspicions arose from either from stupidity of gut feeling, regardless of which it was he was not willing to gamble Hermione's safety.

"Where are you going son?" Amos questioned in concern. This was the moment his son had been working towards all year, what could be so important as to leave so abruptly?

"Cedric!" he called, breaking through the photographers as he was given no answer.

It took a moment but he finally caught up with him in a lonely corridor. He brought him to a halt, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cedric's wand was drawn and his expression dark and concentrated.

"Son?" he asked, a little fear in his eyes.

"I need to find Professor Dumbledore" Cedric informed.

"You can find him later, let's just go back, you've just walked away from your moment. What you've aspired to" Amos rambled.

"It's Hermione" his son stated, tumultuous gaze meeting his father's with the utmost gravity.

Amos' face became serious as he mentioned the young witch he'd read about in so many letters these past months "I think she's in danger" he admitted, voice warbling.

"Okay, let's go find Albus" Amos agreed.

* * *

"Imagine how he will reward me…when he learns, that once and for all, I have silenced the great Harry Potter!"

With that McGonagall and Hermione blasted the door open with great force.

"Hermione?!" Harry breathed at wand point against the wall.

Professor Moody, whose back was to the door, turned slowly, a grin on his face as he held his wand at his victim.

"Minerva, how nice to see you" he seethed "Granger, what a surprise" he added.

"Let him go" McGonagall ordered, wand at the ready.

The imposter merely grinned manically, tongue escaping his mouth for a split second before throwing Harry to the ground and turning his wand on McGonagall.

She blocked the attack gracefully, starting a vicious duel of very advanced magic. Spells and curses bouncing back and forth and destroying the room in the process. Hermione took this as her chance and dove past to Harry's aid.

"Harry?" she questioned hoarsely, he was barely awake as she knelt at his side "Harry!" she repeated as his eyes opened wearily.

Suddenly McGonagall groaned, now lying on the ground and reaching out for her wand. Moody stood over her "Avada!" he began.

Hermione quickly sent a knockback jinx at him, turning to face him. The wizard blocked it, giving her an enraged look "How dare you interrupt a deatheater you filthy mudblood!" he shouted. He flicked his wand at her, sending her skidding across the room and away from Harry.

Her body hit a chest with a thud, it rattling in response and screaming. Hermione gasped in agony as a familiar shooting pain took over her head, she brought her wet hand from her crown and saw it was covered in her own blood. Her brown eyes widened, trying to focus on her palm.

She suddenly realised her other hand was wandless.

"Hermione!" Harry managed, going to get up.

"Incarceous" Moody continued, sending Harry across the room to a chair and wrapping him in ropes. He quickly cast the door shut and petrified McGonagall.

"It is regrettable" Moody began "You have talent for a muggleborn" he added, hobbling around the room. There was a clatter of glass. He was evidently looking for something "Such talent, the dark lord said so himself, _wasted_. Wasted on a mudblood" Hermione, who had brought herself to a seated position slumped against the chest, breathing becoming constricted. Her gaze searched for her wand that was now at Moody's feet "To destroy Potter, cutting off his support was key" he rasped "Which, unfortunately for you, ends in your disposal. How will poor Cedric cope when he learns his beloved mudblood is dead." Moody began coughing "Perhaps he will join the Dark Lord, judgement marred by inconsolable grief?" he composed himself "Needless to say his talents would be appreciated"

Hermione's heart sank, she could see no way out of this. At least Cedric would live – that was her only console in this moment "He'd never join you, he's too strong" she mustered in a breath.

Moody hobbled over to her, looming above her limp form "Deatheaters are weak, spineless witches and wizards who don't have the courage to stand up and fight" Hermione half smiled, just about maintaining eye contact with the wizard who would soon become her murderer. Her eyes lulled to Harry and then McGonagall.

"Try saying that when you are dead Granger" Moody said matter of factly, slowly raising his wand.

A tear trembled down her Professor's cheek and onto the ground, hearing Harry shouting her name from his binds. Her heart sped up, wracking her chest as she inhaled one last time, closing her lids.

"Avada-Ke-"

At this Moody was propelled to the opposite side of the room with great force. His body hit a table over in the process sending hundreds of empty viles crashing to the ground before he followed. He writhed, winded and pulling himself up onto a pile of boxes.

"Cedric?" Harry breathed in relief.

Hermione's eyes burst open.

"Expelliarmus!" an aged voice enchanted, followed by a flurry of figures.

With that Cedric's face came into her view, his hand on her face "Hermione" he said, voice saturated with relief. Hermione began crying silently, leaning into his hand, his smile soothing her pain.

"Amos, Minerva" Dumbledore instructed as he cast Harry's binds away before pulling him up and away "Severus"

"Finite Incantatum" was then followed by a gasp of air. A heaving grunt and movement sounded as

Snape grabbed the wizard by his coat and threw him onto the chair Harry had occupied, pouring veritaserum down his throat.

"Hermione?" Cedric repeated, sensing warm liquid at his fingertips. Her eyes shut at this and panic struck his face.

"Cedric, take Hermione to the hospital wing" Amos ordered "Minerva?" he added, lifting her from the ground.

Cedric looked to his father who gave him an urging look as he tended to his Professor. At this Cedric tucked his arms under Hermione, lifting her up and carrying swiftly out the doorway with haste, hoping with all had that he'd arrived in time.


	45. It's all going to change now, isn't it?

Chapter 45 – It's all going to change now, isn't it?

Hermione ran at his lifeless body, tears streaming down her face. After all she had done he was still dead?! Her heart pounded rampantly, pulling her closer to him, body sprawled face down in the grass. Her senses were deafened, replaced by the sound of blood sloshing through her ears. Everything was muffled in the commotion surrounding her. Faceless figures in black robes, shifting and swirling like some torrent of white noise as she reached his side with great effort. It was as though she was wading through water, caught in a current that was relentlessly trying to drag her away.

"Futile actions" the wind howled.

She threw herself forward with all she had and latched onto his shoulder. Rolling him over she screamed, so loudly that all air escaped her lungs. It left her crippling on the inside, crumbling into nothing. His face, it was her Cedric. It couldn't be?!

"All in vain" a whispering sound jeered.

Something jostled her, passing between them and flipping the body over once more. Her eyes found him again as she scrabbled to her knees.

"He will be mine!" the atmosphere boomed.

Hermione crawled, taking chunks of grass with her, nails clogged with soil. She pulled him to face her. Harry was now lying there in Cedric's wake; limp.

"MUDBLOOD!" a callous voice roared. She clasped her hands to her head in hopes of blocking the sound but it rang through. Her whole body felt like it was alight as it hissed, piercing her mind and causing her to shake. The unknown force hit her square on, a pair of hollow eyes set in a pale face burrowed into hers. It felt like she was rupturing from within, cracking under the mounting pressure on her bones.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione's eyes suddenly burst open to a soft light. The shadows of figures remained, encircling her at a distance. She blinked once more, panicked and forcing her sight to focus. On realising she was in the hospital wing and lying in one of the beds Hermione felt her pulse relax_. 'Just a dream'_ she realised, steadying her reeling mind.

"She's awake!" Ron's voice sounded.

"Professor" Harry interrupted.

"Oh thank goodness" Professor McGonagall breathed in relief, stopping her conversation with Madame Pomfrey abruptly "I'll fetch Albus"

With that she felt a sensation on her hand. Hermione slowly dragging her eyes down recognised it instantly. Cedric's face moved into her eye line and her whole body heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hello" he smiled gently, brilliant grey eyes flickering over her tenderly.

"Hello" Hermione returned, absorbed by his mere presence. She edged herself up to a seated position, tearing her eyes away for a second. They then stared at one another for a prolonged moment, simply enjoying the presence of the other.

Ron cleared his throat, a little awkwardly to say the least.

Hermione looked to him at her bedside, Harry to his left.

"Just so you know… we think you're a complete lunatic" he informed, covering how happy he was to see Hermione relatively unscathed after all Harry had told him of Moody and the whole fiasco.

"Mental" Harry agreed at his side.

Hermione gave them an incredulous look before noting the twinkle in her best friend's eyes. Cedric found it hard to contain his laughter at the silence while she practically gawped at the pair. A small chuckle escaped his lips and set them all off. Needless to say the tension was diffused.

"Come on Harry, we should give them some privacy" Ron said after they came to a comfortable lull, nudging Harry.

Hermione narrowed her gaze suspiciously at Harry as he looked back. He simply smiled, giving his eyebrows a little shrug as they exited the room.

"How long have I been out?" Hermione asked Cedric who was watching her tentatively. She felt well rested, the sharp soreness of her crown having vanished as she inspected it with a touch. Her whole body was brimming with energy, as though something inside had been switched back on since… Hermione stopped her self-assessment. She didn't want to think about the death of the boy she loved, the one who was still observing her every movement as though she would vanish if he didn't.

"2 days" Cedric answered, moving from his chair to the bed "Ron, Harry and I have been here the whole time" his tone lowered to a whisper "Much to the annoyance of Madame Pomfrey" he continued as the witch in question headed out the door.

"All three of you, _together_?" Hermione reiterated, as though he was speaking another language.

"Ron and I really _are_ okay Hermione" Cedric assured "Actually think it brought us closer, worrying over you"

Hermione gave him a guilty look, as though apologising.

"Don't look at me like that Hermione, it's because of you I'm alive" Cedric reprimanded with a sudden graveness in his eyes. He seemed troubled as he then added "I _shouldn't_ be alive"

"No, you _should_ be. That was why I-" Hermione began, nearing hysterics before his lips cut her off, meeting hers in the most delicate of encounters. They parted ever so slightly "I just couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist" she admitted, holding back her tears. All the pain and agony she'd felt when he was gone suddenly took hold. Hermione rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes for a moment, taking him in. His scent, his measured exhales, the heat from his body, all of it was so soothing. Cedric tucked a loose tendril of hair behind Hermione's ear, letting out a resolute breath.

"Mr Diggory, may I steal a moment with Miss Granger?"

The teens parted, heads turning to Albus Dumbledore who was stood at the foot of the bed. His hands were held behind his back patiently, a gratified air surrounding him. Hermione didn't recall noticing the Headmaster come in and yet he seemed to have been there a while. Perhaps that was the vibe he just exuded?

Cedric nodded obligingly, getting up "I'll wait outside" he assured, giving Hermione's hand a squeeze before departing the wing. Hermione watched as the Headmaster took to sitting on the bed parallel. Albus, in turn, looked to Cedric as he left "You did an incredible thing Hermione" he noted as the prefect shut the door "You should be very proud"

She gave a small smile, unable to meet his bright blue eyes as they went to her.

"Something on your mind?" he offered, sensing an anxiety emanating from the young witch.

"There are a few things I don't understand Professor" Hermione began, mind ticking over "Why my previous self was nowhere to be seen in the amphitheatre?" she questioned, bringing her eyes to him.

"Some things are" Dumbledore paused, holding her gaze for a second "…inexplicable"

Hermione looked put out at this response, resulting in a smirk from the elderly wizard "It appears that when faced with a previous version of yourself, directly mind you, the earlier…just vanishes"

This all sounded rather speculative. It unnerved Hermione "So you didn't know what would happen?"

"I am a very experienced wizard Hermione. In my not so humble opinion, I do seem to give off this impression of being all-knowing and full of answers" Dumbledore began "I think it's the beard personally" he advised aside, eyes sparkling with jest before becoming more sombre "but I've learnt that at times, you have to take a leap of faith to save the people you love and often against more often than not against your better judgement. Answer me this, would you have used the time-turner and saved Cedric Diggory knowing that time could have been damaged beyond repair?"

Hermione looked at him with admiration and understanding, a smile spreading across her face. Dumbledore had taken a chance with this, with her. He'd had faith in her, perhaps more so than she'd held in herself at saving Cedric's life. He raised his eyebrows cryptically; in a manner that only he could as he got up.

"One last thing Professor" Hermione asked as he went to step away.

Dumbledore looked to her with a knowing expression "How did Professor Snape and I know what was happening?" he asked, mischeviousl staring over the rims of his half-moon spectacles.

Hermione nodded, un-phased by the uncanny way in which the Headmaster could read ones thoughts. With that Dumbledore, delved into his robe pockets and retrieved an envelope of and handed it to her.

It read:

_Read me, its rather urgent _

Enclosed was a rather long letter, perhaps a roll and a half of parchment long, addressed to himself from himself. In the moment she had to skim over the vast text the phrase '_Convince Severus to assist and that it is in fact worth his time' _popped out at her, she couldn't help but stifle a smirk at the Potions Master's predictability.

"It appears you were not the only one who has used the time turner recently" he mused fancifully.

Hermione bit her lip in thought, gazing up to see the Professor nearing the exit "Thank you" she replied with all the sincerity in her heart.

"Help is always given at Hogwarts for those who ask for it Hermione" Dumbledore replieds before passing behind the large oak door.

* * *

After having a thorough check over from Madame Pomfrey, Hermione left the Hospital wing with a spring in her step. Searching for Cedric as dusk began to settle in the sky she headed down the corridor, heart a flutter.

At this moment Professor Snape appeared at the end of the hall. She smiled at him with a grateful and knowing expression, stopping. He completed the exchange with a prolonged stare before continuing on his way and out of sight. Not saying a word. Hermione rolled her eyes, hoping he'd got the message when a familiar prefect rounded the corner Snape had just emerged from.

Cedric, with a large smile on his face, leant against the wall - hands in his pockets and a devilish sparkle in his stare. Hermione smirked at him as she neared, not quite believing how lucky she was. It only took a heartbeat or so to pick up the pace to a near on sprint. Cedric opened his arms, catching and spinning her round in a loving embrace. She giggled contently as he playfully nuzzled into her neck and hair with a grin, holding her tight as he set her on the ground.

On doing so Hermione kissed him fervently, grasping his jumper with both hands and pulling him nearer.

Then came a passive cough.

If Cedric's wide and shocked eyes were anything to go on, Hermione knew exactly who was standing behind her. They ended the kiss that second, Hermione pivoting in Cedric's static hands to face her Professor.

"As touching as this moment is…" Severus Snape began, eyes darting from a Cedric to Hermione "I feel a need to remind you that 40 points will be taken from Gryffindor if you are late to potions in the morning Granger, apprehension of a death-eater will not…_excuse_ you" he drawled the last part out, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes Sir" Hermione answered, trying so hard to sober her voice.

With that the Potions master turned on his heel and ventured off, cape billowing as he went.

"Right Cinderella" Cedric began with an exhale, eyes wandering over her "Let's go wave of the BeauxBatons and Durmstrangs before your fairy godmother sends you off to bed" Cedric teased, gesturing to the courtyard up the hall with a tilt of his head.

"He's not so bad you know" Hermione said amicably as they walked.

Cedric pulled an unconvinced grin. Hermione decided now wasn't really the moment to fill him in on what a crucial role Severus Snape had played in the last 24 hours and so instead changed the subject "I'm so glad I have you back" Hermione informed.

"Glad to be back" Cedric returned, touching the ring he'd given Hermione as he smoothed her fingers in his grasp.

The pair moved through the bustle of students hand in hand to reach Ron and Harry at the edge of a parapet. Greeted with smiles, Hermione and Cedric stood alongside them, looking outward toward the Black Lake. The Sun and Durmstrang vessel began to dive under the horizon line, a sense of ending suddenly came over Hermione along with a realisation.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" she asked, breaking the easy calm.

"Yes" Harry answered matter-of-factly, not diverting his gaze from the vanishing boat.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron pondered with an exhausted sigh.

The four students laughed lightly, the BeauxBatons carriage soaring past and into the clouds above.

"With you three? You're joking right?" Cedric answered as they chuckled, inspiring further amusement.

Hermione looked to the boy she'd fallen in love with and their joint hands. Never had she dreamed that this year she would have gone through so much and come out of it stronger, happier and feeling more blessed and loved than ever before in her life. At times she had felt broken beyond repair and without so much as a shred of hope. However, Hermione now knew that no matter what life threw at her she had three people who would always be willing to put her back together again.

The End.

**I just wanted to thank you all personally for taking the time to read my story. You've stuck it out for so long and bore with me during the long periods where I didn't update (sorry about that again!). You're reviews have spurred me on and given me an impetus to continue and complete this, also making me feel as though my writing has been worthwhile. Thanks for the reviews, it's amazing to see people getting excited for the inner workings of my head haha! Just to let you know I may continue this story into 'The Order of the Phoenix' if you guys want? For now though I've begun a Hermione/Snape tale that will be from GOF through to the bitter end if you fancy checking that out! Oh and I'd also like to thank the awesome J. for letting us Potterheads play with her fantastic characters! **

**All the best,**

**Lucia **


End file.
